El Corazón Mentiroso
by Jesse L Black
Summary: UA. Milo es un joven profesor de literatura en un colegio secundario, su vida está rodeada de catástrofes y sueños incumplidos. Cuando piensa que logrará ser feliz algo ocurre que destruye su mundo. Su hermano mayor, Kardia, se encuentra gravemente enfermo y él, él está viviendo una relación que podría llevarlo a la cárcel. MiloxCamus KardiaxDegel Lemon. COMPLETO
1. El pasado que condena

**Título**: El corazón mentiroso

**Autor**: Jesica Black

**Género**: Romance, drama, humor.

**Clasificación**: R

**Alertas**: Lemon, yaoi, relación adulto-adolescente, Universo alterno.

**Sumario**: Milo es un joven profesor de literatura en un colegio secundario, su vida está rodeada de catástrofes y sueños incumplidos. Cuando piensa que logrará ser feliz algo ocurre que destruye su mundo. Su hermano mayor, Kardia, se encuentra gravemente enfermo y él, él está viviendo una relación que podría llevarlo a la cárcel.

**Capítulo 1: El pasado que condena**

**Milo Onasis** es un profesor de literatura de un enorme colegio central en Atenas, tiene treinta y dos años y vive en un pequeño departamento en la acrópolis. Actualmente se encontraba soltero o mejor dicho viudo, su mujer y su pequeño hijo de dos años habían fallecido en un accidente de autos hacía poco menos de cinco meses, además que su madre (divorciada), también había muerto producto de un cáncer fulminante que la atacó el año pasado y terminó con su vida hace unos dos meses. Por lo tanto, la vida de Milo, había sido una catástrofe en menos de un año. Aun así, y con todos los problemas que conllevaba su vida, Milo no estaba solo, su hermano (tres años mayor), Kardia, estaba internado en el hospital zonal por una afección cardíaca congénita, curiosamente era una ironía del destino su afección relacionada con su nombre. A diferencia de él, su hermano era mucho más feliz, aun sin su libertad, como él la llamaba.

Apenas recordaba esos momentos, si, aquellos donde su vida podía estar estable y como él, poco a poco, lo arruinó todo; se cayeron los techos de su vivienda de emociones y no podía darle un buen retorno después de lo que había pasado. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, por eso no podía continuar con ello y había pedido una licencia de su labor como profesor.  
Todo había empezado más o menos dos años antes, cuando entró al colegio un chico de larga cabellera roja y hermosos ojos rubí. Se sentaba al final de la fila y apenas ponía atención a las clases, odiaba literatura, más que nada, odiaba las enseñanzas de su profesor en jefe que venía siendo Milo, lo que ocasionaba al hombre un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
Él, con toda la pasión por la vocación, lo citaba después del colegio a que se una al club de libros; dicho club, encabezado por Onasis, era el más popular, no sólo porque lo tenía a él como máximo presentador (además de ser adorado por las chicas del colegio), sino también por el hecho en sí. Los chicos leían un libro cada semana y debatían sobre ello, los personajes, las escenas, las situaciones. Pero aunque se pusiera realmente emocionante, el joven jamás prestaba atención. **Camus Moulian** se había vuelto su pesadilla.  
No fue sino el año pasado, cuando recién el joven comenzó a fanatizarse por Agatha Christie, las novelas de misterio hablando mejor, y se devoraba al menos dos libros cada semana; luego comenzó con el clásico Sherlock Holmes, para continuar su rica lectura, lo que ocasionó una relación menos tirante con su profesor, casado y con un pequeño hijo que aprendía a caminar.

Milo recordó perfectamente el día que arruinó su vida, fue un viernes después de clases, no había quedado nadie del club de libros y Camus aún se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca. Él no podía retirarse sin que el alumno regresara a su casa, por lo que le avisó a su mujer sobre la tardanza. ¿Cómo fue? No lo recordaba precisamente, lo que sí pudo saber era el después. Sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del joven, sus bocas, sus lenguas, su sexo dentro, moviéndose sin control hasta lograr el orgasmo. Excitado, agobiado, confundido. Su peor alumno se había vuelto un amante ardiente al cual recurrió, y se arruinó, se calló, fue su perdición.  
¡Ja! Si todo hubiera quedado allí, ahora solamente sería un recuerdo, pero no. Con su mujer esperando en casa, todos los viernes cuando no había nadie, en la biblioteca lograron un lugar, donde el sexo no acababa nunca, donde sus cuerpos yacían desnudos en el piso, donde entraba y salía sin control, donde escuchaba aquellos gemidos que apenas nacían en la boca del pelirrojo, esa boca que adoraba besar, que adoraba ultrajar.

Él tenía treinta y un años. El chico…el chico sólo catorce.

Había regresado a dar clases luego de un largo periodo, intentaba evitar a Camus, intentaba hacerlo, pero siempre allí, en la última fila se encontraba, mirándolo a los ojos. Quería ser tragado por la tierra, que lo devore completamente, pues aun sentía la culpa carcomiendo su cuerpo. Sólo una hora, una hora, una hora.  
Pasó volando, tan rápido que huyó del establecimiento directo al hospital, a veces prefería eso antes que continuar mirando los ojos rubí, ¡No, no, no! Ese chico, de ahora quince años, lo estaba volviendo loco. No le bastó con cometer adulterio en su momento, no haberle dicho nunca a su mujer que la engañaba con un adolescente, mirar a su hijo a los ojos ya no sería posible, ahora sólo quedaba nada.  
Se estacionó en el estacionamiento del hospital y bajó con algunos libros, caminó hasta la habitación 115 y sonrió al ver al muchacho que ocupaba la cama. Kardia era igual a Milo, salvo que su cabello era de tonos azulados. A diferencia de su hermano menor, era más grosero y testarudo, además amaba las manzanas. Se encontraba rodeado por maquinaria muy fina, una bolsa de sedantes conectada a él y una máquina que tomaba los latidos de su corazón a cada segundo.

–¿Y cómo haz estado? –preguntó el muchacho, Kardia bufó molesto.

–Ésto es una cárcel, pero al menos tengo un juguete para entretenerme –sonrió maliciosamente, su hermano era un ser endemoniado o al menos eso creía Milo.

Kardia disfrutaba de jugarle bromas al personal médico, sea el que le atendía o el que no, tal vez alguna enfermera suplente o chicas/chicos haciendo sus prácticas profesionales, pero nunca era demasiado para el maestro delos engaños, quien disfrutaba parcial o totalmente de la cara de espanto de sus doctores.

–¿Un juguete?

–Un chico nuevo entró, recién graduado, virgen, una presa deliciosa –habló con cinismo, Milo negó con la cabeza.

–No te metas en problema ¿quieres? No pienso pagar terapia de una persona más a la que le causes trastornos por tus estúpidas bromas –bufó–. ¿Cómo se llama?

–Dégel…..Dégel Dómine…..es francés –puso una mano en su barbilla–. Por lo que sé, no tiene familia, hizo sus estudios aquí, vino desde Francia con una beca.

–¿No te lamentas tener que fastidiarlo?

–En realidad, no –sonríe tenaz, Milo niega nuevamente, su hermano jamás aprendería–. Ahí viene, recuerda, ¡Me estoy muriendo! –tira el libro que estaba leyendo y se acomoda en la cama mientras la puerta se abre.

El muchacho que apareció del otro lado era joven, extremadamente joven. Su cabello largo y verdoso le llegaba hasta las caderas. Vestido muy elegante con una camisa y su guardapolvos, además de pantalones de vestir azul oscuro casi negro, llevaba botas para parecer más alto. Kardia comenzó su actuación, en la cual se movió tocándose el pecho, pero el semblante frío de Dégel no se espasmo.

–Me-me estoy muriendo –susurró Kardia.

–Los pacientes que se mueren, lo hacen en silencio –sacó una lapicera de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir los datos de los diferentes aparados alrededor del muchacho, con tanta tranquilidad que la paciencia de Kardia tenía su límite.

–¿No hará nada? ¡Estoy agonizando!

–Ya te lo dije, agoniza en silencio –murmuró, Milo comenzó a reír bajito desde atrás, lo que irritó más a su hermano.

–¿No hará nada? ¿Me dejará morir así como así? –preguntó, Dégel se quitó los lentes y se los colocó en el bolsillo delantero de su guardapolvo.

–¿Quieres saber la verdad?

–¡Sí!

–No me importa –sonrió–. Vendré a traerte la comida más tarde, mientras tanto, trata de no morirte o estaré en problemas –se retira saludando con la mano a ambos ocupantes del cuarto.

–Jajajajajajaja, veo que lo tienes todo controlado.

–¡Es más frío que el mismo glaciar! –bufa molesto–. Pero no te preocupes, lo haré caer. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás con los chicos?

–Aaaah, las clases siguen siendo una distracción de la realidad.

–Dime, ¿Conseguiste una maestra linda? Es hora de empezar nuevamente hermano, no puedes estar lamentándote toda la vida de lo que ocurrió –bufó molesto, Milo le miró de reojo.

–¡No puedo simplemente superarlo! Es tan reciente que lo recuerdo fresco en mi mente –suspiró pesado y miró el techo–. Cada día pienso más y más en todo lo que pasó.

–Dime algo, sigues…–intentó continuar, cuando vio la mirada de su hermano, bufó–. ¡No me mires así!

–Sé a dónde irá tu pregunta.

–¡Ni siquiera la he hecho! Es más, creo que ni yo sé que te iba a preguntar –Milo cruzó los brazos.

–Ok, adelante señoría, pregunte lo que quiera –continuó, Kardia sonrió:

–¿Sigues enseñándole al mocoso ese?

–¡Sabía que irías a ese punto! –le gritó señalándolo–. Siempre terminamos en lo mismo ¿sabes?

–Milo, ¿cómo no quieres que lo olvidemos? Era un secreto a voces muy evidente, sobre todo para mi, que soy tu hermano –se tiró el cabello hacia atrás–. Quiero saber si el chico dejó estas tierras o si sigue ahí como fantasma del pasado.

–Sigue –bajó sus hombros, estaba completamente ido–. Sigue ahí.

–¿Y qué harás? Ya resultaba bastante molesto en ese entonces.

–Lo dices como si hubiera pasado años de eso –se levanta y camina a la ventana–. Sólo un año.

–Pero fue el peor de tu vida, te encamaste con un niño de kínder…

–¡No estaba en kínder! No me hagas sentir más pederasta de lo que ya me siento –suspiró pesadamente, Kardia continuó:

–Aparte de eso, se te murió tu mujer y tu hijo, luego mamá….

–Hablas tan ligeramente de todo ésto…..como si no te afectara –murmuró.

–Tengo un 40 porciento de posibilidad de vida, y más encima, no puedo salir de este puto hospital –respiró profundamente y exhaló–. Simplemente mi sentido de vida está muy bajo para tu elevado ser.

–¡No hables así!

–Lo siento, su alteza real –sonríe–. Me gusta joderte cuando vienes, es muy gracioso. Sos muy gracioso.

–No vengo aquí para ser tu monigote.

–Dégel no se deja, ¿viste lo frío que es? Podrías congelar tu bebida con hacerla tocar su pecho –cruza los brazos–. Aun así, me agrada, aún no he tenido la posibilidad de conversar con él, pero, las enfermeras de aquí se muestran muy gustosas.

–Es un chico guapo, claro que sí.

–Bueno, debo descansar. Gracias por venir…..

–Por cierto, te traje algo –toma su mochila y saca unos libros–. Los pedí prestado de la biblioteca, Otelo, sé que te gusta.

–Comedia interesante.

–¿Comedia? Muere hasta el narrador omnipresente ahí –le extiende el libro–. ¿Dónde le vez la comedia?

–La muerte es una comedia.

–Eso es 'La divina comedia' y precisamente no es muy cómica que digamos –cierra su mochila.

–Gracias por seguir trayéndome libros, creo que moriré en serio, estás cosas no se pueden comer –Milo comienza a reir–. ¿Y de qué te ríes, tú?

–Eres tan analfabeta, comienza a leer un poco más y a llorar y molestar gente menos, vendré a verte mañana –se coloca la mochila en su hombro–. Trata de no tocarle el trasero a las enfermeras.

–Ahora con el nuevo doctor, dudo que me deje acercarme a una –bufó molesto–. Adiós, don Aburrido literata.

–Adiós –susurró su hermano antes de irse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Manos, besos, cabellos rojos, sexo, pasión, humedad. Sus sueños iban empeorando a medida que pasaban los días en el colegio, tenía que evitarle a toda costa y más que hacerlo terminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, donde le hacía el amor contra una de las paredes de la biblioteca o le besaba la blanca espalda hasta terminar en las nalgas. No, debía calmarse y pensar en las edades, ese era un niño que seguro tenía las hormonas hasta el techo y él, como adulto, debía frenar esos impulsos.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando tus impulsos son peores que los de un adolescente?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Usted es doctor? –preguntó Kardia mientras Dégel aparecía nuevamente por su habitación a la mañana siguiente, cuando le fue a llevar la comida apenas y cruzaron palabras; al día siguiente no lo había visto hasta después de las diez de la mañana.

–Soy un recién recibido –murmuró golpeando suavemente el aparato de medición de pulsaciones con la lapicera.

–¿Cuántos años tiene? Supe que es francés y se graduó, lo andan diciendo las enfermeras –bufó molesto, ¿ese tipo jamás cambiaba la cara?

–Veintisiete.

–Yo tengo treinta y cinco, recién cumplidos –sonrió–. Somos casi de la misma generación –Dégel le echó una mirada y el muchacho se cohibió.

–¿Qué intentas decirme?

–Nada, que podríamos hablar de cosas –susurró–. No sé, estoy hace dos años al menos en esta mierda de cuarto, necesito civilización.

–¿Su hermano no puede llevarlo a algún lado? –preguntó.

–Mi hermano se está reponiendo de varias cosas, en un años se le murió su mujer y su hijo, además que mamá falleció de cáncer hace pocos meses, yo estoy internado dando lata todo el tiempo y ocasionando trastornos al personal médico y él en general tiene alumnos de quince años repletos de hormonas como estudiantes –murmuró, Dégel sonrió por primera vez desde que estaba allí–. ¡Vaya! Si puedes sonreír.

–No sonrió a menudo, date por privilegiado.

–¿Por qué? Tienes una hermosa sonrisa….–Dégel sonrió otra vez y Kardia se sintió superado, en esos momento se sentía realmente afortunado.

–Cuando era pequeño, en el orfanato donde vivía, no nos dejaban sonreír –continuó anotando algunos datos y se sentó–. A decir verdad, nunca me he visto sonreír a mí mismo y eso es triste.

–¿Eh? ¿Nunca te haz visto sonreír? –Preguntó, el joven asistió– ¿ Veintisiete años sin hacerlo? ¿Cómo consigues novia sin eso?

–….nunca he tenido una.

–¿Eh? ¿Eres virgen? –Dégel le hecho una mirada fría–. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, hombre! No digo que esté mal, es decir, es raro….eres atractivo, tienes veintisiete años, en la flor de la juventud. Ojala yo volviera a mis veinte, no sabes el estrago que haría en mi vida personal.

–Por eso estas aquí.

–Por eso estoy a… ¡No! No, ósea no, yo estoy acá por un mal congénito –Dégel comienza a reír–. ¿De qué te ríes?

–He estado tres minutos aquí y me hiciste sonreír y reírme, eso debe ser un especie de record personal –se levantó de la silla–. Debo irme.

–¡E-Espera! ¿Volverás? –preguntó asustado, Dégel asistió.

–Claro que lo haré, soy parte del plantel médico que atormentarás el resto de lo que nos queda de vida…..

–O a mí –la expresión de Dégel cambió drásticamente–. Lo siento, no quería entristecerte.

–…Kardia, tu sabes que lo que tienes…..es…

–Sí, lo sé, pero tengo fe en eso, sé que….en algún momento vendrá un corazón para mí –murmuró y bajó la mirada–. Sabes, Dégel, cuando era pequeño deseaba tener una vida normal, casarme, tener hijos….cuando descubrieron este mal congénito yo…–levanta la vista y el muchacho ya no estaba–. ¡DEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

A unos metros de distancia de la puerta del cuarto, Dégel avanzaba hacia su consultorio riendo, había vuelto a burlarse de Kardia, lo que mantendría al muchacho en eje de devolvérsela, al menos de esa manera, el joven de cabello verdoso sabía que el chico tendría esperanza de vivir hasta devolvérsela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo repartía los exámenes por fila, aun los alumnos se encontraban en el recreo y dejó uno a uno las hojas de preguntas y el papel de respuestas en las menas boca abajo. Terminado de hacerlo se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en la mesa, mirando fijamente el asiento de Camus. No quería quedarse solo con él, pero resultó inevitable cuando lo vio entrar solo al salón. Caminó y se dispuso a ir a su escritorio personal, Milo fingió no verlo, fingió, porque en realidad quería verle y besarle, quería sentir la piel, quería tener sexo con él, pues nunca había conseguido algo más ardiente en su vida, que le hiciera sentir vivo, enloquecer y querer pisotear las reglas.  
Como profesor de lengua y literatura, las reglas eran parte de su vida, gramaticales por así decirlo, sólo gramaticales.

–¿Vas a seguir ignorándome, verdad? –la voz suave del joven resonó, Milo levantó la vista.

–¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ayuda con el examen tal vez? –preguntó, ignorando en si lo que había cuestionado su alumno.

–No te hagas el idiota, Milo…

–Profesor Onasis, por favor.

–¡Profesor Onasis! –Gritó y se levantó de sopetón de la silla–. ¿Así será de ahora en más?

–No sé otra forma en la que pueda tratarme con respeto y no sea así, señor Moulian, por favor, tome asiento.

–¡Milo! Digo ¡Onasis! –se estaba derritiendo, se derretiría, no quería hacerlo–. ¿Por qué?

–Escucha Camus –lo trató por el nombre, tal vez para suavizar el golpe–. No podemos, no aquí, no ahora, no este año, no esta vida…entiende, estas tentándome a que cometa un delito.

–Si ésto es un delito, lo haz cometido hace un año, y no solamente uno….yo…

–No, no hables más –le silenció con la mano en alto–. Perdí a mi mujer, a mi hijo, a mi madre, no más….por favor….–a continuación, entraron los demás estudiantes charlando y mirando las hojas de papel en sus bancos–. Atención, tienen una hora para terminar…..luego se pueden retirar.

Eso era un arma de doble filo, pues los alumnos fueron entregando a medida que iban terminando, pero Camus, ahora su mejor alumno, se encontraba allí, con la lapicera en la mano. Hacía tiempo había acabado, y seguramente hizo un buen examen, pero no lo entregaría, no hasta que todos se hayan ido y pueda estar a solas, Milo lo sabía, por lo que ideaba estratégicamente un segundo para escabullirse después de entregado el último examen.  
Camus pasó de ser el peor a ser el alumno más brillante de su clase, a partir de sus viernes donde el sexo les ganaba en los cuerpos, él había comenzado a estudiar más fervientemente, para que su profesor esté orgulloso y tal vez, poder ser el alumno que le ayude a fin de año a organizar los trabajos prácticos, pero Milo estaba seguro que no quería ni podía permitirle ese lujo, no después de lo que había pasado con ellos.

El último en entregar pasó a dejar la hoja y se fue, dejando el salón con Camus y Milo.

–¿Puedes entregar tu hoja? Sé que no haz escrito nada en veinte minutos –murmuró acomodando los exámenes en su bolsa.

–No hasta que hablemos. Milo…

–Camus…

–¡Milo, no me hagas ésto! –golpeó la mesa–. No me hagas ésto por favor….

–Escucha, tal vez no lo entiendes, pero hay algo que se llama Ley, y que si yo…

–¡Fue consentido!

–¡A los mandamás de arriba no le importa si me abriste las piernas y metiste mi pene en tu interior! ¡No le importa nada de eso! La palabra tuya no vale para nadie, ¿oíste? Yo soy el mayor de aquí y tuve que poner un freno –golpeó la mesa–. Dame tu examen y retírate.

Camus tomó sus hojas y caminó hasta él, se las lanzó en la cara y se retiró dando un portazo. Tenía razón de estar cabreado, tenía toda la razón del mundo. No por nada, él tenía quince años, para él todo esto era 'amor real', es un soñador que apenas está descubriéndose, descubriendo que hay placer y amor en el sexo, descubriendo que quiere crecer al lado de alguien que lo ame y entienda, descubriendo su cuerpo y sus puntos en el cuarto. Milo ya los sabía, los había recorrido todos. Su cuello, la parte de atrás de su oreja, sus labios, sus muslos, su trasero. Es obvio y lógico que el muchacho se crea usado, pues no había sido una sola vez, sino varias; no había sido un día, sino muchos. No había sido un mes, sino tres….

–Lo siento, Camus….–murmuró, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

**Continuará.**

¡Buen día! Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de Saint seiya y ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! Me costó muchísimo pero ya lo logré. Le dedico el fic a Maxi-anime, en realidad, para su cumpleaños del 30 de marzo. Gomen por tardar pero no se me ocurría que regalarte y esto fue una revelación. Pienso en ti ¿eh? sobre todo ayer kjajajajaja.

Saludos a todos, dejen coment si les gustó.


	2. Historia

_**Capítulo 2: Historias**_

Camus nació en una familia sin amor, los Moulian eran por así decirlos frío como el mismo hielo. Habían inmigrado a Grecia cuando Camus apenas tenía cuatro años, en su solitaria existencia sólo había tenido dos amigos: **Shura Valdez**, un muchacho español que igual que él era un inmígrate y también **Shaka Florizzone,** que a pesar de haber nacido en la India, el origen de su familia era desconocido aun para el mismo rubio.  
Camus no tenía hermanos, era hijo único y su familia comenzó un proceso de separación cuando él entró a secundaria. No tenía interés por absolutamente nada, a pesar de ser genuinamente inteligente.  
Odiaba los libros, le recordaba a su padre escritor; y odiaba la enseñanza, le recordaba a su madre maestra, por lo tanto Milo Onasis había sido un némesis en su vida.

Milo Onasis, su profesor de literatura, quien había puesto mucho empeño en que el muchacho pudiera aprender. Casado y con un hijo recién nacido, su vocación era parte de su vida. Había intentado 'adentrarlo' a la literatura por todos los medios posibles, empezando más que nada con pequeños cuentos que obviamente el pelirrojo no leía; luego le recomendó otro tipo de lectura, más clásica, pero Camus seguía ignorándolo.  
Fue entonces cuando lo invitó a unirse al club de libros del colegio, ¡Ja! Club de libros, como si él fuera a un estúpido club. Tal vez fue porque Shaka y Shura también habían entrado, que se unió.

El primero que leyó: _**Asesinato en el Orient Express, de Aghata Christie.**_ Estupendo, sencillamente estupendo. Le sumergió en un mundo literario realmente inesperado, no creyó jamás que ello podía desconectarlo completamente del mundo.  
Tal vez puso demasiado empeño en eso, ya que un viernes como todos, se quedó horas extras en la biblioteca leyendo, si, ese día que jamás olvidaría.  
Milo le comunicó que cerraría la biblioteca y que podría quedarse el libro hasta que lo terminara, pero la emoción pudo más que él y le pidió una hora más. Milo le quitó el libro de las manos y negó con la cabeza, ya era muy tarde y sus padres se preocuparían, alegó, a lo que el joven negó y tomó nuevamente el libro.

En el forcejeo cayeron al suelo, sus ojos se encontraron y la chispa se había encendido. Camus le besó. Siempre Camus el que iniciaba, el que mostraba, el que quería, el que permitía. Por primera vez en su vida pudo sentir el cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Los roles cambiaron, el beso pasó a ser hambriento y la ropa fue desapareciendo. Calor, calor, calor. Las mejillas de Camus comenzaron a arder. Catorce, sólo catorce años y quemaba, ardía, quemaba.  
Milo le penetró, luego de prepararlo con su boca, lengua, con sus dedos, luego de haber metido sus dedos. Lo penetró sin nada, absolutamente nada, pues no había pensado siquiera en tener sexo con un alumno, seguramente.  
Y lo embestía, fuerte, pausado, fuerte, desgarrando los gemidos en sus gargantas, besándole, tocándole, adentrándose.  
Los músculos del interior presionaban y hacían vibrar, el miembro del pelirrojo comenzó a levantar y fue tocado, manoseado, acariciado.  
Abrió más las piernas, las embestidas no se calmaban; seguían: duras, precisas, arrancándole gemidos dolorosos y placenteros. Continuaba, continuaba, no acababa, el sexo no acababa. Se movía, no llegaba, no quería llegar, se sentía tan delicioso allí dentro apretado, se sentía tremendamente caliente. El movimiento de su pene temblando le avisó que el líquido pre-seminal se descargó lentamente, bañándole. Gimió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, encastrando las manos del profesor en el acto y a la vez, sintiendo ese caliente líquido dentro.  
Se besaron, una y otra vez, y se sintió amado….

No le importó la sortija en ese momento, ni la edad, ni los libros desparramados, ni Agatha Chirstie, ni el libro, no le importó nada. Se abrazó a él, se abrazó y recibió los besos calientes, fuertes, para volver a hacerlo, nuevamente, nuevamente. No recordaba cuantas veces, no recordaba a qué hora se habían ido, y cuanto tardaron en limpiar el rastro de semen que había quedado de su momento de pasión, no recordaba, sólo que eso se repetía cada viernes, tarde muy tarde. Se volvía tan adictivo.

Y ahora, él quería pretender que nada había sucedido.

–¡_**Camus**_! –gritó Shura acercándose a él–. Aioros dará una fiesta el sábado ¿vas a ir? –preguntó, al no recibir respuesta continuó–. ¿Camus?

–Hm, no, creo que me quedaré en casa leyendo –suspiró y continuó caminando.

–Ah, por cierto ¿cómo te fue en el examen? Ese profesor Onasis es realmente un maldito, se tomó una licencia de no sé cuantos meses, viene a la semana y nos da un examen, podría haber esperado un poco.

–Hmmm…. –murmuró, continuó mirando hacia abajo.

–Amigo, hey, amigo ¿estás bien? –preguntó sorprendido, Camus jamás había estado así, era silencioso pero no tanto.

–Estaré bien, Shura, diviértete en la fiesta –caminó hacia el pequeño departamento que compartía con su madre.

Así fue, su vida se desmoronó poco antes de conocer a Milo, y éste, había tenido un extraño acercamiento hacia él, probablemente el que cualquier profesor tendría en un alumno que no estaba interesado en su clase, pero que le permitió descubrir el mundo de la literatura, maravilloso, exquisito. Que le permitió descubrir que se estaba enamorando, de alguien mayor, mucho mayor, de alguien que podría doblarle la edad, es más, le doblaba la edad. De alguien que estaba destrozado internamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Puedes contarme un cuento? –Preguntó Kardia, Dégel le miró con sorpresa–. Si quieres puedes leerme algún libro de los quichicientos que me trae Milo.

–Quichicientos no es un número –bufó, Kardia sonrió de oreja a oreja–. ¿Qué quieres que te lea?

–Romeo y Julieta estará bien –le extiende unos de los libros que leía, Dégel pone cara de pocos amigos.

–Es demasiado largo en sus diálogos, mejor dame otro –el muchacho busca entre los libros pero solo encuentra Shakespeare por todos lados.

–Mi hermano está obsesionado por ese tipo –bufó molesto, Dégel niega con la cabeza y sonríe–. Mejor invéntate un cuento.

–¿Hm? ¿Un cuento? –preguntó retóricamente y pensó–. Tengo uno…..es bastante extraño.

–Me gusta lo extraño ¿tiene muertes?

–No sé, creo que si…. –suspiró y se sentó–. De acuerdo. Había una vez un niño…

–¿Cómo se llamaba? –Dégel arquea la ceja.

–¿Qué?

–El niño, ¿cómo se llama? ¿No me digas que no haz pensado en un nombre? Eres pésimo creando cuentos –se burló.

–Ya cállate, claro que tiene nombre….se llama….se llama –mira por todos lados–. ¡Otelo!

–Lo sacaste de este libro, que fracaso….–se siguió burlando.

–Deja de burlarte o no te cuento nada –el chico asistió–. Bien, Otelo era un niño huérfano que vivía en un orfanato en la ciudad. Sus padres habían fallecido por suicidio y lo habían dejado completamente solo –cierra los ojos tratando de recordar–. Un día, la lluvia azotó la ciudad, y Otelo se refugió en la azotea. Odiaba la lluvia y a los demás niños, porque se burlaban de su cabello.

–¿Cómo lo tenía?

–Eso no importa ¿no? –Kardia sonríe–. Temblando, entre las cajas de libros, le habló a Zeus. Él dijo '_oh, mi querido señor de los cielos, me gustaría poder ser feliz en este infierno'_, apretó fuertemente sus manos y continuó: '_si tú pudieras mostrarme el camino a la felicidad, yo juro solemnemente que lo seguiré sin chistar'_.

–¿Hm? ¿Y qué pasó?

–Probablemente el susto de un relámpago hizo que el joven se golpeara con una de las cajas y cayera de ella un libro de medicina. Zeus le dio su ansiada respuesta y durmió abrazado al libro diciendo estas palabras: '_Mi dios, si me ayudas a lograr el objetivo, juro que te daré mi sonrisa para ti, te la doy toda, toda y cada una de ellas_'

–¿Le dio las sonrisas? ¿No volvió a sonreír?

–Sino te callas no lo sabrás –sonrió–. Zeus, justo y sabio, le dijo en sueños al pequeño Otelo: '_Mi querido hijo, tomaré tu sonrisa como lo deseas y te ayudaré con tu objetivo, pero una vez que hayas logrado lo que tanto ansías, te la devolveré, en forma de lo que menos crees, y podrás volver a sonreír, sólo cuando ésto ocurra lo entenderás_'. –Kardia sonríe–. ¿Sabes qué pasó?

–¿Qué?

–De- digo Otelo comenzó a estudiar, estudió muy duro y se ganó una beca para medicina, una vez que terminó y se graduó entró a trabajar al hospital, conoció a un muchacho quien le volvió su sonrisa –mira el techo–. Entonces lo entendí, quiero decir, lo entendió….

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, Kardia se había dado cuenta que la historia no era tan inventada.

–Entendió que las sonrisas es un regalo de dios, a todos aquellos que buscan la felicidad, a todos aquellos que quieran vivir, comprender y sentir…..y Otelo jamás volvió a dar su sonrisa a dios, sino, a la gente….

–Es una hermosa historia, aunque me hubiera gustado que el niño se llamara….–extendió su mano y tomando un mechón de cabello lo dejó detrás de la oreja del doctor–. Dégel.

–Para ser estúpido eres bueno….

–¡Oye! No soy estúpido….

–Duerme, vendré más tarde –se levanta de la silla y lo mira, Kardia le sonríe y Dégel le devuelve la sonrisa.

–Gracias por regalarme tu sonrisa cada día –musitó el muchacho, el doctor giró en sus pies y se retiró.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deshielo, su nombre significaba eso, el dolor y la desesperación en su sangre. Volvía de su escuela, si, lo recordaba, tenía tres años pero continuaba vigente en su cabeza. Su madre le había comentado que quería lavarle la ropa de invierno, entre ellas una bufanda que tan dulcemente había tejido para su pequeño hijo.  
Tomó ese día la mano de su padre, que había ido a buscarlo luego del trabajo, abrió la puerta y la encontró. Colgada, con su bufanda enroscada al cuello, los ojos en blanco, los pies a unos centímetros del suelo, completamente pálida.  
Su padre gritó, lloró…..le culpó…..

Deshielo…..el no amado, el no querido, el no esperado. Su padre se quitó la vida a los dos meses con un arma en su oficina. Deshielo, cayéndose, quemándose. Sus ojos jamás volvieron a mirar el horizonte.  
Ingresó, solo, como lo que era, a un orfanato donde pasó su vida entera. Nadie le adoptó, nadie quería a un trastornado hijo de suicidas. Lloró, su cabello jamás cortó. Deshielo, él era eso.

_No volveré a sonreír….._

Pero llegó, llegó ese joven de cabello azulado a su vida, y sintió algo. ¿Tenía sentimientos? Probablemente sí, ellos le embargaron, le ahogaron. En su pequeño departamento de una pieza, apenas había espacio para él, en esas noches donde dormía, con los ojos cerrados, pensando.

_Volveré a sonreír….por él._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pobre infeliz, ahí, leyendo un libro entre la ropa sucia, los platos sin lavar, el alcohol. Su madre yacía a pocos metros, completamente borracha y drogada, él la observó y quiso llorar. Tal vez era así, no merecía ser amado, nunca mereció ser amado.  
Solo sirvió para el sexo, como cualquiera de su familia le habría dicho hace tiempo. Quería contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba, pero no podía, no podía, no podía. ¿Un estudiante y un profesor? Tenía razón Milo, era hasta ilógico e irracional, entonces, ¿por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente?

Sólo sexo, sólo sexo, sólo sexo.

Quería tener sexo con él nuevamente, le había dejado el rastro de su piel, hasta se había colocado un arete en la lengua para usar con su profesor si quisiera, pero éste desapareció de la faz de la tierra cuando su mujer falleció en un accidente, y era de esperar. ¡Tenía toda la puta razón! Un adolescente con deseos hormonales y un adulto con una vida de mierda ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podrían?

Tomó su libro y se fue de la casa, pasando por encima de ella (su madre). Caminó varias cuadras bajo la lluvia, hasta hallarse parado frente al departamento del profesor, donde estuvo más de una vez cuando "Melody" no estaba por ir al hospital con su hijo a la revisión mensual, o cuando tenía el club de póker, o tantas actividades que Camus en algún momento le sugirió a Milo que su esposa le engañaba. Esa casa donde habían tenido el mejor sexo nunca antes, en la cama, en la mesa, en el sillón, en la regadera. Hasta se había inventado el hecho de ser malísimo en literatura y necesitar clases particulares. ¡Estupidez! Creyó que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de su amorío, todo el mundo, _inclusive ella_.

**Continuará.**

_Dégel = deshielo._

Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por los comentarios, todos tienen vidas de mierda acá , pero supongo que hay que ver lo bueno del fic, alguien se sintió amado al menos una vez.

Me olvide de comentarles que este fic contiene mpreg, aunque aún no estoy muy segura si usaré esta etiqueta o no, yo supongo que será a medida que pase el fic y cómo se va desarrollando, pero ante cualquier cosa, están advertidos.

¡COMENTEN SI QUIEREN CONTINUACIÓN! Los comentarios me inspiran.


	3. Delgada linea entre amor y sexo

_**Capítulo 3: Delgada línea entre el amor y el sexo.**_

La delgada línea entre el amor y el sexo, es tan delgada que se tocan constantemente. ¿Es normal confundirlos? Probablemente que una persona pueda llegar a amar a otra por la piel que tienen en la cama es posible, pero a la vez, también puede reducirse el amor a eso, al sexo.  
Milo corrigió la mayoría de los exámenes hasta llegar al de Camus, perfecto, simplemente un examen perfecto. Le colocó la mejor nota y con sus dedos pasó por encima de las detalladas letras. Su piel, su hermosura, su belleza.  
_¡No!_ Debía ser su profesor, _¡No!_ Estaba completamente demente. Las cosas pasaban por algo, la muerte de su esposa debía ser una enseñanza para no volver a cometer el mismo error. 

El golpe del trueno lo asustó y se mezcló con el sonido del timbre. Sólo llevaba una camiseta manga larga azul y unos pantalones de algodón grises, sus pantuflas de peludo y su cabello rubio suelto.  
Arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose al muchacho allí. Su cabello adherido a su rostro y cuerpo, su camiseta mojada, sus pantalones, sus zapatos, el ruido de la lluvia caer, la melodía del corazón, el dolor de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué _demonio_s….?

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, no podía dejarlo ahí mojándose, por lo que le permitió hacerlo.

Aún tenía en él la sangre de padre (que no pudo profesar a su niño), por lo que fue corriendo por una toalla y algo de ropa seca, encontró una camiseta gris de él, bastante grande para el chico pero que le serviría, y unos pantalones. Le indicó el baño y le pidió que se sacara los zapatos y las medias mojadas antes de entrar. El chico lo hizo y se retiró, dejando al hombre con las palabras en boca. Se sentó y pensó, tenía al joven en su casa nuevamente, **los dioses del olimpo** le ponían pruebas insuperables aun para él.  
Lo vió volver solamente con su camiseta, los pantalones le quedaban demasiado grandes, y dicha vestimenta le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Utilizó una toalla para secarle el cabello rojo, largo hasta sus caderas, los que muchas veces tuvo que quitar del camino para besar la espalda.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Con este tiempo y a esta hora –preguntó, el joven le miró, esos ojos que le derretían–. No me mires así….

–No tengo otra forma de hacerlo –masculló, casi con ácido en sus palabras.

Sus pantalones apretaban muy duro, bajó la mirada a las largas y blancas piernas, puso una mano encima, suave, demasiado suave. Comenzaba a calentar, a arder, nuevamente.  
No, tenía que ser fuerte _¡soy un adulto! _Se decía, pero al sentir los labios del muchacho en su boca perdió el control.

Una, otra y otra vez, la cama golpeó con frenesí la pared, su miembro endurecido entraba y salía del cuerpo, acariciaba sus cabellos, gemía, besaba, lamía, tocaba. Se sentía tan bien, hace tantos meses que no había podido hacerlo, descargar. Nuevamente, extasiado, continuó y se vino, y lo repitió varias veces.  
La noche resultó larga y corta al mismo tiempo, el orgasmo había hecho temblar en mayor medida al menor de ellos, aun su cuerpo no estaba completamente preparado para la pasión de un hombre de treinta, el tamaño, la virilidad.  
Le lamió, durante la madrugada del día siguiente, el miembro. Le hizo penetrarlo, le hizo tomarlo, agitando sus caderas, como si montara un caballo, él encima, él sentado. Milo acarició las caderas, apretando las nalgas y estirándolas para que su miembro entrara entero, no le gustaba sólo la punta, no le satisfacía solamente ello, lo quería todo y cuando hablaba de todo se refería a todo. Giró, invirtió la posición y le abrió las piernas: flexible, era extremadamente flexible y podía moverlo, podía abrirlo y meterlo dentro, duro, firme, gimiéndole al oído, diciéndole cosas de lo más asquerosas, mientras se sonrojaba.  
_**La edad**_, Milo, la edad. Se dijo a sí mismo, pero cuando estaba con él se descontrolaba. No recordaba cuando había tenido sexo de esa forma, tan seguido, tan fuerte, tan apasionado que quedaron marcas en el suelo de madera.  
Se vino por tercera vez desde que inició, su corazón latía tan fuerte, sentía que podría morir allí mientras descargaba su esencia. Le lamió y mordió su cuello, el más joven hizo exactamente lo mismo. _Eres mío, Camus, mío, mío, mío…._  
Golpeó nuevamente, con su miembro flácido, pero fue suficiente para abrirle los ojos, había encontrado todos esos puntos que le harían vibrar del placer y al ser mayor, sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlos funcionar a cada uno.

–Te amo…..Milo –susurró cerrando los ojos. El mayor sonrió triste y le acarició el rostro.

_**¿Qué podía hacer?**_ No podía decirle que le amaba, porque no era cierto ¿o sí lo era? No, no lo era. Levantó completamente todo el cuerpo del chico de la cama, aun dentro de él y se dio la vuelta para ponerlo encima, así dormir. Su pene salió afuera con tanta facilidad pero eso no hizo que el muchacho se colocara junto. Durmió arriba de él.

La lluvia se había disipado y eran las nueve de la mañana. Camus se había bañado y su ropa estaba seca, colgada en unos barandales contra la estufa. Se la puso, pero Milo le entregó un pulóver con capucha para luego cerrarlo y ocultarle la cabeza con él.

–¿Por qué-…?

–Los vecinos pueden verte –susurró dándole un beso en los labios–. Sería demasiado curioso que vean a un joven de quince años salir de mi casa a las nueve de la mañana de un sábado.

–No veo lo malo….–Camus jamás vería lo malo con la edad que tiene.

–Soy casi veinte años mayor que tú…

–¿Y?

–¿Y…? ¿Te parece poco? Vete a tu casa, nos vemos el lunes….–intenta cerrar la puerta pero Camus lo detiene.

–Vendré hoy a la noche.

–No.

–Vendré, no puedes detenerme…..–se separa y se retiró, Milo sonrió de costado.

–Entonces ven, te estaré esperando.

Probablemente iría, tendrían otro encuentro sexual, pues, solamente podían hacer eso, encuentros sexuales. _Esa delgada línea entre el sexo y el amor_, no debería ser cruzada, pero a la vez, era hasta más noble pensar que estaba enamorado del joven de cabello rojo antes de creer que sólo quería sexo con él, porque era joven, porque era atractivo, porque era flexible….

_¿Era sexo?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Dime, Dégel….–murmuró mientras el joven se quitaba los lentes para observarlo desde un costado, ya no estaba en su habitación, sino en un salón donde le intentaban (sin mucho éxito) realizar algunos estudios de rutina–. ¿Te haz enamorado?

–Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso, te haré un electrocardiograma para fijarme cómo estás –siempre tan serio, siempre tan decidido.

–Me gustaría saber eso, no sueles hablar mucho –murmuró.

–No sé, _tal vez_ –masculló, algo abochornado, comenzó a colocarle uno a uno las partes del aparato, sólo unos segundos hasta que terminó el proceso y pudo quitárselos–. Listo.

–Sabes…–se sentó en la camilla mientras se frotaba los lugares entumecidos por aquellas 'cosas' o lo que sea que le ponían, era como grilletes de plástico–….siempre estás vestido de traje, con ese guardapolvo y la corbata, nunca te he visto con playera o de jeans.

–Sólo uso eso cuando salgo a pasear –apaga la máquina y saca de ella el resultado–. Estás bastante mejor.

–Será que mi corazón se está curando lentamente –sonrió de costado, Dégel le mira sarcástico pero suaviza sus facciones.

–Esas cosas no suceden –continuó el peliverde.

–Puede suceder, hay personas que mueren de amor –se apoya en el suelo y nota que sólo es unos tres o cuatro centímetros más alto que el doctor.

–Eso no es verdad, puede ser muerte súbita, ataque cardiorespiratorio, lo cual es la muerte más simple –dejó sus apuntes en la mesa a un lado del aparato y nota que alguien le abraza por detrás–. Kardia, por favor…

–Estoy por morir ¿no? Si no llega el corazón, por más que diga que estoy mejor, lo más probable es que me debilite muy pronto –masculló y apretó aún más contra él–. Déjame sentir a la gente.

–No puedo entenderte –miró hacia otro lado, ligeramente sonrojado–. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con ésto?

–Hace dos años que no recibo un abrazo, estoy en mi derecho a hacerlo ¿no? –susurró, apretaba su nariz contra el cuello, hundiendo su rostro allí–. Tu cabello huele a vainilla.

–¿Qué?

–No sé, hasta recién puedo olerlo, nunca estuve tan cerca de ti como ahora –murmuró y apretó más fuerte–. Me gustaría saber más de ti.

–¿Es un deseo pre-mortem? –dijo con sarcasmo, con tristeza, con angustia. Sintió que afirmaban detrás de él–. ¿Por qué?

–Me caes bien.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Necesito un por qué para eso? –se separó lentamente, deslizando sus manos para alejarse, pero Dégel las tomó y le volvió a envolverse con ellas–. ¿Dégel?

–¿Por qué…..? –Susurró bajando la cabeza–. ¿Por qué yo….?

–¿Seguimos hablando de caerme bien? –Intentó continuar el tema, pero escuchó un suave sollozo–. ¿Dégel?

–¿Por qué ella me dejo? –El susurro era tan bajo, tenue, que apenas podía oírse, pero Kardia estaba a su lado, justo detrás, y podía escucharlo perfectamente–. ¿Por qué con mi ropa?

–Dé-Dégel…. –intentó hablar, el joven doctor se separó definitivamente, dejando que las manos del peliazul cayeran a los costados de su cuerpo.

–Que tonto, hablando de mis temas con un paciente –se enjuaga las lágrimas con su mano, aun dándole la espalda–. Olvídalo, olvídalo por favor…..vendré en un rato –intentó huir de su mirada y retirarse, pero Kardia le tomó de la mano para que se diera vuelta.

–No le hagas esa petición a un moribundo, Doctor –levantó el rostro y observó esas obres celestes que le miraban con intensidad–. Sus secretos se enterrarán conmigo si así lo prefieren.

–¿Y si no quiero que mueras? –Sentenció, el mayor abrió sus ojos–. ¿Y si no quiero eso? ¿Qué harás entonces con mi secreto?

–Lo que tú quieras que haga…..–Apretó sus ojos y se abrazó a su pecho, Kardia le acarició el cabello–. No llores, la vida no está hecha para llorar…..no descargues las lágrimas en insignificancias, hazlo por amor, por alegría….

–No puedo creer que un tipo que va a morirse me diga eso –sintió la calidez de su pecho, ardía, ardía muchísimo.

–Dicen que la muerte es sabia –habló, cerró sus ojos, el chico helaba pero también le calentaba, ese abrazo tan suave, tan puro, le pareció imposible de creer.

–No creo que vayas a morir –susurró, aun con la cabeza en el pecho, su oído escuchaba los rápidos latidos del corazón–. No te mueras….

–Lo siento, no puedo prometer eso….–sonrió.

–No lo hagas…..–se separa–. Te llevaré al jardín trasero del hospital.

–¿El hospital tiene jardín trasero? –el peliverde afirma–. Wooo, realmente esta mierda me sorprende.

–Prométeme que no morirás y te llevaré –Kardia iba a chistar pero los ojos violáceos del muchacho lo hicieron asentir–. Gracias.

–¿Me contarás tu historia?

–Todo a su debido tiempo, mi querido Kardia…..

_Todo a su debido tiempo…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nunca ha estado con nadie, su bendita enfermedad lo separó de todos esos momentos felices que un niño pudiera tener: _"Kardia, no puedes jugar con eso", "Kardia, deberías alejarte de eso", "Kardia, no corras, no rías, no vivas". _Sus ojos se entristecieron con dolor, caminando siempre despacio, tomando sus medicinas, internado no morir.  
Estuvo al borde de la muerte muchas veces, él creía que su nombre, su afección y su vida estaban cruzados por problemas de corazón. Kardia, corazón, irónico.

_¿Su vida?_ Una decepción tras otra. No podía ser muy intensa, ni tampoco muy rica. Había amado a una mujer (o creído amar), hasta se había comprometido con ella y dispuesto a casarse, pero no funcionó, seguramente porque nadie está preparado para cargar con tanta responsabilidad.

Sólo su hermano, y por el hecho de ser SU hermano, había aceptado hacerse cargo de él cuando su madre enfermó. Siempre había sentido que en realidad él había matado (o al menos acelerado la muerte) a **Casandra de Onasis**, su dulce madre.  
La vida no era fácil, definitivamente no lo era, su padre intentaba comprar su cariño con viajes al exterior; recordó aquel que realizaron a Paris, su buen París. ¡Jajaja! Que forma tan estúpida de comprar el amor de dos chicos.  
¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Catorce? Sí, creo que sí, era en plena pubertad. **Rucio Onasis**, su padre, les había llevado allí. El hermoso paisaje, la torre Eiffel, la vista desde lo alto, las fotos, el café con croissant.

_**¿Estaba nevando?**_ Si, nevaba, lo recordaba, nevaba. Él había salido a caminar ese día, siempre abrigado, con capucha y todo, y una enorme bufanda que cubría la mitad de su cara.  
Pasó por un enorme edificio que tenía una enrejadura, allí, en el patio, se veían otros tantos niños jugando, y sonrió. Quería jugar con los demás niños, quería divertirse y sabía que caería simpático, pero su problema, su maldito problema, no lo dejaba.  
Entonces le vio, con los ojos tristes sentado en un extremo, tomando uno a uno los copos que caían en su mano. Estaba cerca, del otro lado del enrejado, a un costado; levantó un palo y comenzó a golpear las rejas mientras le arrastraba, alertando al muchacho de piel nívea.

–_¿No deberías estar jugando?_ –Preguntó Kardia en ese momento, el chico miró para otro lado.

–_¿También te burlarás de mí?_ –cuestionó, Kardia se sorprendió ante ésto.

–_¿Burlarme, por qué?_ –se acercó, colocando su rostro entre los barrotes.

–_Por mi cabello_ –masculló, algo triste, ese niño era muy pequeño, debía tener seis años, su cabello era largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros y su color era un verde aguamarina precioso.

–_Me gusta_ –sonrió, extendió sus manos entre los barrotes, estaban desnudas, y pudo tocar solamente un mechón–. _Es suave._

–_¡No lo toques!_ –se sonrojó, seguramente por el frío o tal vez no, pero se sonrojó–. _¿Eres de aquí?_

–_No….–_murmuró, el niño se acercó y con su mano delgada y blanca bajó un poco la bufanda para ver mejor el rostro–. _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

–_Es un orfanato_ –la tristeza volvió a sus ojos y bajó su mano.

–_¿No tienes papás?_ –Preguntó, se sintió luego un idiota al hacerlo, pero el muchacho afirmó con su cabeza, aún más angustiado–. _¿Sabes que es lo que me anima?_

–_¿Qué?_

–_Un abrazo….–_extendió ambas manos por los barrotes y lo envolvió, tirándolo hacia su cuerpo.

Esa calidez y frialdad que sentía al abrazarlo era única. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo tiritó. El niño era realmente una mezcla entre ambas cosas, ambas muy diferentes. Por mientras, el pequeño se dio cuenta que existía algo más que las palabras de aliento, existía todo ese sentimiento que le embargó de golpe e hizo enrojecer. Cálido….demasiado ardiente. El corazón comenzó a acelerarse involuntariamente y los labios del peliazul se posaron por los cabellos.

–_Hueles a vainilla, me gusta_ –susurró sonriendo–. _Hazme un favor…..no te cortes el cabello hasta que nos volvamos a ver _–se distanció un poco–. _Sé que nos volveremos a ver…._

–_¿Cómo lo sabes?_ –Kardia le tomó la mano y se la puso en su pecho–. _¿Qu-?_

–_Me lo dice mi corazón…–_murmuró.

_Mi corazón_…que ironía….la razón de sus problemas. Se alejó cuando su padre comenzó a gritar su nombre y se fue, moviendo las manos enérgicamente. Nunca supo su nombre, pero sabía que su corazón le daría la respuesta cuando se encontrasen de nuevo, por lo que tuvo miedo años después con la idea de remplazarlo.  
Ese fue _su primer amor_, tal vez el único que tuvo en su vida, pues a partir de esa mirada verdosa, escogía a sus parejas, a sus novias. Lo que en ese momento había sido un amor fraternal, pasó a ser algo duradero, que llevaría no sólo en su corazón, sino en su piel.

–_**Su cabello…..olía a vainilla…..**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¿Te haz enamorado?_

_Tal vez_…Tal vez, tal vez si, tal vez no…..es tan amplia. ¿Te haz enamorado? Sí, sí, sí, me he enamorado como nadie se ha enamorado en la vida, hubiera dicho, pero no podía responder eso, no ahora, no con él.

_¿Te haz enamorado alguna vez?_

Sí. No recordaba con exactitud, pues era muy pequeño para hacerlo, sólo podía ver esos ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban a él cuando miraba a Kardia. Esos ojos, celestes, muy claros, con la piel como la nieve y el corazón ardiente.  
Era caliente, muy caliente el pecho, lo podía sentir. Lo recordaba tan bien ahora, tan claro. Fue uno de esos invernales días cerca de navidad, cuando las nodrizas los dejaban salir al patio a jugar. Él había llegado, le había abrazado, lo había contenido. En dos minutos hizo más que esa gente en años y sólo podía recordar una cosa….solo una cosa….el calor entre sus brazos.

–¿Será él? –miró por su hombro la puerta de la habitación de la cual acababa de salir–. No, no…. –sacudió la cabeza–. Fue hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo ni como era yo….pero…–se detuvo–. A él le gustaba, a él le gustaba mi cabello olor vainilla…..y yo…..yo lo conservé así para encontrarme con él…..

Él había vuelto….pero….él estaba enfermo ahora. Las ganas de verlo vivir pleno y feliz se desvanecieron y supo la verdad; ese pequeño de corazón ardiente y mirada penetrante….Kardia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Florizzone, Shaka –llamó Milo, el joven rubio se levanta de su asiento y va directo al profesor–. Muy bien, Shaka, felicidades por tu progreso.

–Gracias, profesor –volvió a su asiento mientras hace una señal de victoria con su dedo. Sus compañeros le sonrieron.

–Valdez, Shura –continuó, el joven de junto fue directamente por su examen–. Muy bien también para ti, Shura. Parece que el club de libros les ha servido para ponerse al día.

–Jajajaja, eso es gracias a usted profesor –se rascó la cabeza y tomó su examen mientras volvía a su asiento.

–Mo-Moulian, Ca-Camus…..–las palabras se le resbalaron y sus alumnos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada. El pelirrojo se levantó confiado y tomó su examen–. Muy….muy bien.

–Gracias, profesor –le lanzó una mirada y luego volvió a su asiento, Milo comenzaba a sudar frío.

–Jokut, Saga….y Jokut Kanon –observó a los gemelos quien empezaron a pelearse por quien había tenido mejor nota en el examen. Milo suspiró, esos dos eran incorregibles.

–¡Mira, he sacado cincuenta centésimos más! –aclaró Saga mientras festejaba.

–Pero tienes más faltas de ortografía que yo, mira, ni una sola –pasó en limpio su examen mientras volvía a su asiento.

–¡Déjame ver, déjame ver! Sé que habrá alguna por aquí –dijo Saga.

–No subestimes al profesor, Saga.

–Lastrenge Aioros –el joven palideció y en pasos robóticos se acercó a Milo.

–No estés asustado, Aioros, tienes una excelente nota…..felicidades –el muchacho suspiró, no se le iba bien la literatura, pero era muy bueno en deportes e historia.

–Muy bien, pueden retirarse, los que tengan alguna duda, pueden venir a preguntarme –sonrió y comenzó a guardar todo.

La mayoría de los chicos estaba escapando de allí apenas recibieron su nota. Shaka se había quedado hablando en su asiento con Mu, quien había sacado también le había ido excelente y consultaba con Aioria, hermano mellizo de Aioros, que parecía el menos conforme con su calificación. Al rato, la mayoría había salido, entre ellos Aldebarán, que ayudaba a Mu con sus libros (él también estaba en el club de libros del colegio), Shaka detrás junto a Aioria e Ikki, otro de sus compañeros. Luego los gemelos Saga y Kanon, batallando a ver quién salía primero, detrás y con un tranquilo semblante estaba Aioros, conversando alegremente con su novio Shura. "Afrodita" como le llamaban a _Zachary_ por su afamada belleza y DeathMask como le decían a _Valentino_, debido a su excéntrico y poco saludable hobbie de coleccionar cabezas de insectos, salieron justo detrás de ellos. Solo habían quedado en el aula, Camus y Milo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Milo mientras terminaba de meter todos sus libros en el bolso.

–Bien, podría ser peor –bajó la cabeza, el mayor contestó con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, que tengas un buen día Camus –se dispuso a irse pero Camus, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa del pupitre frente al escritorio, le tomó de la mano–. ¿Pasa algo?

–¿No me besarás? –Preguntó, Milo miró para ambos lados, se soltó y le dio un suave beso en los labios–. ¿Es todo?

–Estamos en el colegio, Camus….–dijo entre dientes–. No podemos….

–Sólo es un beso, ¿cuánto puede durar? Además, ya se fueron todos –Milo suspiró.

No se contuvo y unieron sus labios, mientras las manos del mayor viajaron a las nalgas del más joven y la apretaba contra sí, la lengua se adentraba a la cavidad, disfrutando de aquello como si fuera la única forma de recuperar el aliento. Se aferró a la cintura, llevando las manos hasta allí y le acarició, para luego bajar mientras el beso se prolongaba.

No muy lejos de allí, DeathMask y Afrodita se encontraban en los casilleros con otros de sus amigos. El muchacho de cabello más oscuro miró una y otra vez su gabinete sin éxito de encontrar su libro.

–¡Te dije que no cenaremos eso, Kanon! –Usó sus dedos para abrirle la boca a su hermano de los costados, éste se intentaba defender pero Saga era más fuerte–. Dilo, di "Saga es el mejor" y te soltaré.

–¿Pueden dejar de hacer esas cosas tan gays frente a todos? ¡¿Dónde quedó la mierda de libro de ciencias que tenía en mi mochila?! –DM golpeó la puerta de su gaveta, Afrodita se apoyó contra los casilleros.

–Debiste haberlo dejado en el salón de clases, idiota –murmuró–. Ahora tendremos que regresar.

–Pues regresen ustedes, nosotros ya nos vamos –Saga toma el brazo de su hermano–. Vamos Kanon, no quiero perderme el especial de mamá.

–Sí, me encanta las croquetas de riñón –dijo alegre el menor de los gemelos y ambos salieron corriendo.

–Esos dos son tan incestuosos que me dan nauseas –rio DM mientras dejaba su mochila en su casillero–. Vamos al aula, tal vez encuentre el libro.

–Tenemos que correr, el profesor Onasis pudo haber cerrado el aula –tanto Afrodita como DeathMask comenzaron a caminar–. Aun me pregunto si me ha puesto bien la nota del examen.

–Claro que sí, señor "_**Tengo nombre de una diosa griega por mi belleza, habiendo al menos tres salames griegos en la mitología que son igual de bellos**_".

–¡Cierra la boca, psicópata!

–Asesino de insectos preferiría, su excelencia –rio por lo bajo y se acercó a la puerta.

No la habían abierto demasiado, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba adentro sin que sus ocupantes se dieran cuenta. Los ojos casi salían de sus cuencas cuando ambos se fijaron en las figuras dentro. Inmediatamente la cerraron, y se quedaron mirándose para luego caminar lentamente hasta donde habían estado antes, sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Acaso habían visto bien?

–¿Tú también viste eso? –preguntó Dita, DM giró la cabeza y asistió.

–Camus le estaba haciendo una mamada al profesor –se tapa la boca, aun sorprendido.

–Prefiero el termino, **felación**.

–Prefiero el término, **cierra la puta boca **–contestó DeathMask aun con el Jesús en la boca–. ¿Qué haremos?

–N-nada, supongo que nada…

–Dita, Camus tiene quince años y el profesor, no sé…..unos cincuenta…

–No porque sea mayor tiene que tener cincuenta años, _Valentino_…

–¡No me llames así! –Se enojó, Dita sonrió de costado–. ¿Qué tramas?

–Supongo que podemos utilizar esta información para nuestros…..bien personal ¿no crees? –DeathMask le miró con asombro, a veces él tenía unas ideas realmente buenas–. No le diremos a nadie, pero seguro el profesor podría levantar nuestras notas.

–Igual, necesitamos pruebas ¿no? Nuestra palabra no vale demasiado –cruza los brazos.

–Claro que valen, recuerda que somos dos inocentes estudiantes….que entraron al salón y vieron como Camus se la chupaba al profesor Onasis.

–Ahora tiene sentido porque de repente pasó de ser el peor estudiante a ser el más brillante –el mayor rio con ganas y luego miró a su compañero–. Seguramente hay puntos extras, una mamada: un punto; sexo anal: dos puntos….combinación de ambas: tres puntos.

–Hay que tener ganas para follar con el profesor de literatura. Digo, es lindo, pero ¿no tenía esposa? –preguntó el rubio, DM asistió.

–Murió hace unos meses ¿verdad? Aunque no me sorprendería que se lo follara de antes.

–Esto es tan perverso que hasta puedo imaginarme su reacción cuando descubramos su secreto delante de él, operativo…._usar la intimidad del profe para nuestra conveniencia_…

–A veces agradezco ser tu amigo, Dita…–sonrió.

**Continuará.**

**(En el recuerdo de Kardia donde él está con un pequeño Dégel de 6 años en Francia, ellos estaban hablando en francés, Kardia sabe Frances)**

No sé por qué pero me caen bien DM y Dita en este fic jajaja porque a decir verdad no quieren 'delatar' a Milo, sino aprovecharse de él jajajajajaja creo que yo también lo haría.

_Valentino_ es el nombre de DeathMask (obvio, no podía ser DeathMask), me gustó como suena, Valentino jajaja, iba a ponerle Constantino pero ya qué, me gusta más Valen. Y_ Zachary_ para Afrodita, es el nombre más suizo que me pude imaginar, bah, ni idea si es suizo o no el nombre, pero lo había leído como posible nombre de Dita en un fic y quedó.

Dégel y Kardia tuvieron su momento romántico, vivirán en una burbuja.

En la clase de Milo están todos los dorados e Ikki. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu son un año menor. Los expectros como Minos, Aiacos y Rada, son un año mayor. Aparecerán pero no mucho.

¡Dejen coment!


	4. Corazón

_**Capitulo 4: Corazón.**_

El viento mecía su cabellera verdosa, allí, entre los matorrales. Nunca había visto semejante jardín repleto de flores, cuidado por uno de los jardineros más prestigiosos de toda Atenas. Obviando el resplandor, se detuvo en la mirada a Dégel, si, Dégel, aquel doctor que estaba cautivando su corazón y sus instintos con el hecho de burlarse también de él e ignorarlo, con esa frialdad tan cálida. _Qué ironía_.  
Vestía un pulóver de algodón gris, con dos cordones que salían de la capucha en su cuello, unos jeans gastados (y algo rotos por así decirlo) y unos zapatos negros con taco levemente alto (seguramente para estar a la par de Kardia). Él, por mientras, se encontraba con la ropa con la que había ingresado al hospital hacía más de dos años, una camisa celeste con puños, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos de cuero. Se había peinado, a diferencia de como llevaba el cabello los demás días, creía que el descuido de su salud también había emergido en el cuerpo.

Se sentó en el banco de madera y miró el horizonte repleto de rosas. El silencio era su amigo, el silencio, el viento, el ondear del cabello lacio, la mirada de igual color, el aroma a vainilla, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, que tanto le atraía. Su corazón latía, rápido, muy rápido, con la simple sensación. Se sentía vivo, como hacía mucho no se sentía.

–Si me hubieras dicho que era formal, hubiera traído algo más fino para la ocasión –habló Dégel, Kardia comenzó a reír.

–Justamente eso es lo que no quería, me hubiera decepcionado mucho si te veía de traje y corbata –cruzó los brazos y giró la cabeza para verle–. Me gusta verte así vestido.

–Hmmm….gracias –murmuró bajito colocándose una mano encima de la boca, debía evitar sonrojarse.

–Dégel…. –llamó, el muchacho giró la cabeza para verle a los ojos–. ¿Por qué llevas el cabello tan largo? –preguntó, el joven sonrió de costado.

–No puedo decirte.

–¿Al menos me dirás que tipo de shampoo usas?–cierra los ojos y respira profundamente con la nariz–. Es demasiado delicioso.

–_Extrait de vainille_…–Kardia abrió los ojos–. Extracto de Vainilla…..todo suena mejor en Francés.

–¿Así se llama el shampoo? –Dégel afirma–. Wooo.

–Nos lo daban en el orfanato…

–¿Estabas en un orfanato? –el menor se había dado cuenta que metió la pata y comenzó a hablar de su vida privada, ese muchacho tenía algo que le hacía soltar absolutamente todo en pocos minutos. Sonrió de costado y asistió–. Vaya, eso es interesante….

–Pero no me gustaría que nuestra salida se centre a mi falta de padres –extiende sus manos hacia adelante para mirarlas, Kardia le tomó una de ellas y pasó sus dedos por encima de cada centímetro de piel.

–Tienes bonitas manos –murmuró–. Demasiado bonitas.

–Gracias.

–Lo digo en serio…. –le observa a los ojos–. ¿Me dirás por qué usas esa fragancia en tu cabello?

–Hmmm….le gustaba a alguien –giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, Kardia le miró incrédulo–. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

–Ayer te pregunté, si te habías enamorado….me dijiste _'tal vez'_.

–Tal vez…

–¿No me dirás nada?

–Tal vez…

–¿De verdad no me contarás?

–Tal vez…

–Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez –bufó molesto soltándole la mano–. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Odio tu ambigüedad.

–Y yo tu insistencia –se cruzan las miradas, Kardia comienza a reír bajito y Dégel le imita.

–_Touché_….–Dégel apartó la mirada unos segundos y volvió a verle cuando el muchacho habló:

–El chico del relato, el tal 'Otelo' eras tú….–murmuró–. ¿Puedo saber una cosa al menos…?

–¿Sobre el relato o sobre mí?

–Ambas están relacionadas ¿no? –Dégel se tapa el rostro para evitar reírse demasiado, pero le era imposible con ese chico–. Me preguntaba, si aquel hombre que te hizo reír era yo.

–¿Por qué tan curioso?

–No me gustaría que alguien más hiciera mi labor…–le vuelve a tomar la mano–. No me gustaría que tu sonrisa tuviera más dueños.

–Debo sonreír ¿no? –Kardia le besa suavemente la mano para dale vuelta y besar la palma también–. Ka-Kardia…

–¿Si?

–No podemos…. –murmuró y observó por ambos lados–. Soy tu médico…..

–No podemos, pero no haces nada para quitar tu mano de entre las mías –murmuró y le besó la muñeca con suavidad, aquella que estaba parcialmente cubierta por el pulóver gris.

–Hmmm….me gusta el contacto –afirmó, Kardia levantó la mirada y sonrió.

–_Me gusta tu olor a vainilla_, Dégel –se fue acercando lentamente–. Me gusta tu cabello también….me gustaría saber por qué te lo haz dejado tan largo…. –se acercó muchísimo, casi, que podía sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro.

–Es por la misma persona…..–musitó y acortó la distancia dándole un suave beso en la boca, muy suave, apenas apoyando sus labios y cerrando sus ojos.

No era uno apasionado, no, definitivamente eso no era excitante, pero un torbellino de emociones recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta hacerle caer en sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Sólo un roce? Sólo eso. ¿Quién era ese Kardia Onasis? ¿Quién demonios era el muchacho de perversa mirada y ojos celestes como el cielo? ¿Quién era ese muchachón de treinta y cinco años que comenzaba a hacerle sentir cosas inexplicables con un simple beso en la boca?

_¿Quién eres, Kardia?_

–Eso fue lindo –murmuró al separarse el mayor, y acarició suavemente el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, suave, demasiado suave.

–¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó, el muchacho se separó completamente, _**¿qué?**_

–¿Eh?

–Perdón, quería saber….cómo….–bajó la mirada para ver que sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de su paciente y luego la levantó para continuar–. Nunca lo he preguntado….

–¡Tsk! –Chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a reír a viva voz, Dégel se sentía algo aturdido y sonrojado, pero evitó la mirada–. Disculpa, es que me parece muy gracioso.

–¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –le reprochó.

–Que quieras saber de mi –pasó su lengua por dentro de la mejilla, tratando de pensar, y continuó–. Bueno, es la misma historia por la que llevo esta ropa y no lo que suelo vestir cuando estoy en mi casa o en el pueblo.

–¿Sueles….? –la vestimenta era bastante formal y realmente no imaginó, al joven de treinta y cinco años, vestido así mientras iba a comprar el pan.

–Trabajaba para una inmobiliaria de la zona, a decir verdad nunca fui bueno en el colegio, era bueno en deportes pero no podía esforzarme mucho debido a mi afección y tampoco podía irme muy lejos de casa. Tuvimos, con mamá y Milo, que mudarnos a un departamento cerca del hospital de la zona….

–Ya veo –susurró.

–Debido a que la universidad era lejana, hice cursos a distancia durante años y tomé un empleo como '_el chico de los recados'_ prácticamente, no era muy feliz pero tampoco infeliz. Mi hermano pudo estudiar y seguir la profesión que tanto amaba, él era un fanático de los libros y toda esa mierda….

–¿No te gusta leer? –preguntó dudoso, le sorprendía dado que siempre estaba rodeado de cuentos y novelas.

–Me gusta, me gusta en verdad. Me distrae un poco de la sorpresiva muerte –pasa su mano por el cabello sedoso del joven, desde la raíz hasta las puntas–. Pero nunca me hubiera dedicado a ello, es más que nada un hobbie.

–¿Y cómo llegaste a la inmobiliaria?

–Necesitaban una persona que se ocupe del papeleo y esas cosas, atender los teléfonos. Dado a mi condición, por más que estudiara, no podía trabajar mucho, el stress me mataría algún día. Hm, creo que fue un viernes, si, un viernes porque era el momento de más actividad….cuando cierran todas las carpetas y eso –bufó molesto y comenzó a jugar con el cabello verdoso enroscándolo en sus dedos–. Comencé a sentirme mal y le dije al jefe que me iría temprano, pero lastimosamente jamás llegue a salir consciente de allí.

–¿Te desmayaste?

–Supusieron que fue un pre-infarto. Me hizo entender que ya no estaba para estupideces y debía internarme –desliza sus dedos y el cabello cae en el pecho del joven, luego voltea y mira el cielo–. Pensé que sólo estaría días, pero los días se trasformaron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, los meses en años y cuando me quise acordar, ya estaba encerrado aquí.

–¿Cuándo te dieron el diagnóstico? –preguntó, Kardia volteó a verlo arqueando la ceja–. De tu afección cardíaca.

–A los ocho años.

–¿Ocho?

–Bueno, como sabes, es congénita –sonrió de costado–. Es una afección de nacimiento, por lo que la he tenido desde que nací, pero no la habían detectado hasta que con ocho años comencé a sentir dolores en el pecho. Me llevaron de urgencia al hospital y los resultados me daban todos mal, una y otra vez…..–comienza a jugar con sus dedos en el regazo–. Supe entonces, que nada volvería a ser normal…

–…Ka-Kardia….

–Jajaja, ahora que lo pienso, es toda una ironía del destino, como si mi madre supiera que mi afección estaba relacionada con el corazón aun antes de haberme concebido –comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras Dégel le miraba con tristeza–. Es realmente gracioso, muy gracioso…. –ceso la risa hasta quedar un suspiro–. Muy gracioso…ella dijo que me llamaba así porque era su primer hijo, era su corazón….

–Su….corazón –miró hacia otro lado, tratando de pensar.

–Siempre, quienes han apoyado su oído en mi pecho, dicen que sienten un calor, algo más allá de mí, un calor puro, único…..un calor que arde, mi pecho arde, mi corazón está en llamas –cierra los ojos y siente el frío de la briza–. Esa es mi historia, Dégel –hace una pausa y vuelve a verlo con los ojos abiertos–. Creo que después de ésto merezco mínimamente que me cuentes de ti ¿verdad?

–Hm, creo que si…–susurró.

–Bien….

–Aaaah….–suspiró pesadamente–. Pues, yo…..nací en Paris….Francia.

–¿Cerca de la torre Eiffel?

–¿Me vas a dejar continuar? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, qué carácter –bufó, Dégel sonrió de costado.

–Mi padre era abogado y mi madre maestra de kínder garden –comienza a lugar con sus dedos en el regazo mientras siente la mano de Kardia acariciando su cabello–. Era un niño feliz, bueno, todo lo que un niño de tres años puede ser remotamente feliz. Mis padres me amaban mucho y yo a mis padres.

–Eso suena lindo –murmuró:

–Un día, mamá me…–se quiebra–. Mamá me dijo que lavaría la ropa de invierno, entre ellas, mi bufanda favorita –lleva su mano cerca de su boca, su labio inferior tiembla y Kardia le puede ver–. Hacía frío ese día pero ella me la pidió y me dijo que estaría limpia para…..para mañana…

–Dégel….si no me quieres conta-…–es interrumpido tenazmente.

–Yo…..yo la amaba a mi madre, obviamente cedi y me fui con mi padre, estuve jugando en el kínder donde mamá tenía licencia, ella estaba algo enferma….–se coloca su mano en la frente, apoyando todo el peso en ella–. Volví co-con mi padre ese día….esta-estaba tan feliz….–unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, Kardia tomó involuntariamente la mano izquierda que aun yacía en el regazo–. Ella estaba ahí, en la entrada…..e-estaba en la entrada, Kardia….

–Dé-…

–¡Ella estaba muerta! ¡Estaba muerta en la entrada! –giró su rostro para ver directamente los ojos celestes, el mayor pudo notar aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir–. Ella se suicidó con mi….con mi bufanda….–rompió en llanto, el muchacho lo contuvo con sus brazos–. Maldita sea, maldita, maldita sea Kardia ¿por qué….por qué? –susurró en el pecho.

–Tranquilo, yo….no sabía, perdóname….perdóname….no debí hacerte…

–No, no…–se aferró aún más–. Lo siento, lo siento por llorar.

–¡Tienes toda la razón del mundo de llorar, Dégel! Es un trauma para un niño ver eso….–le acarició el cabello–. Mi pobre niño, debiste sufrir mucho.

–Pensé que le había superado…. –usó sus manos para acariciar la espalda del mayor y cerrar sus ojos, las lágrimas siguieron brotando–. Pensé que todo estaba superado….

–Estás cosas no se superan, Dégel….o al menos no así como así –murmuró. Acarició lentamente, muy lentamente la cabeza, mientras el joven se hundía más a su pecho.

–Mi padre…..m-mi padre comenzó a tratarme como basura…..se volvió loco, depresivo….y a los pocos meses se quitó la vida con un arma –la voz entrecortada y queda del joven comenzó a desvanecerse mientras se profundizaba más al pecho ajeno–. Caí en un orfanato, solo, adolorido… Hubo gente que quiso adoptarme….era sano, pequeño, era 'lindo'. Pero al saber mi historia y las posibilidades de ser un suicida depresivo yo también, se rendían antes de intentarlo.

–Dégel…. –susurró muy cerca de él, abrazándolo aún más.

–Fue entonces cuando lo conocí, era un muchacho alegre del otro lado de los barrotes –los ojos de Kardia se abrieron drásticamente, y escuchó atento–. No recuerdo bien, pero sus ojos eran del celeste más puro que pude conocer. Él me abrazo, se sintió tan cálido, probablemente lo sabía, sabía que su corazón no estaba bien –se distanció–. Su corazón estaba herido.

–…..tú….

–Te conocí, Kardia…. –su mano pasó por el rostro del joven tirando hacia atrás su flequillo para ver el cabello–. Al principio no lo había notado, pero tus ojos son incomparables, nunca vi unos iguales.

–¿Lo sabías? –preguntó incrédulo, Dégel sonrió y asistió–. Yo también me di cuenta, por tu aroma y tú cabello….es demasiado suave y dulce…

–Lo sé…ha permanecido así por ti–rio–. ¿Y sabes qué pasó luego que conocí a ese chico? Fue el día de la tormenta, donde estaba en la azotea y cayó un libro de medicina, supe en ese instante que mi deber era salvar a los niños como ese adolescente….salvarlo de la realidad que les puso en su camino un corazón enfermo.

–Algunos….no pueden ser salvados…–murmuró, pero otra vez sintió la mano cálida en su rostros y cabello.

–Pero tú si…–dijo, casi en un hilo de voz–. Voy a salvarte, Kardia, te lo juro….

–Gracias…por eso….

Se volvieron a encerrar en un abrazo profundo, uno donde sus lágrimas no volvieron a caer, uno donde solamente el calor y la energía los envolvía, donde sentían el amor, el cariño, la pasión y a la vez la amistad, la hermandad. Un abrazo que solo ellos podrían darse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Valentino '_DeathMask_' Benini era un muchacho bastante particular, su cabellera oscura y desarreglada no contrastaba con el resto de él. Aretes en sus orejas, mirada desafiante, el cigarro en su boca. Típico 'chico malo' del colegio. Su mujer amigo era el más lindo de los estudiantes, Zachary '_Afrodita_' Louret, ambos se conocían desde jardín de infantes. Ingresaron al aula donde ya había varios alumnos, pero sus miradas se cruzaron con Camus, quien se encontraba mirando la ventana con insistencia. Sonrieron. Ellos se sentaban justo en la mesa de al lado de la de Camus, por lo que era más fácil iniciar una conversación con él.

–Buen día, Camus –dijo con falsa amabilidad DM, a pesar que no se llevaba mal con nadie, sabía que lo tendría pendiendo de un hilo y eso le agradaba–. ¿Cómo pasaste tu lunes?

–Hm, ¿bien? –el pelirrojo se sorprendió de la amabilidad pero no la rechazó.

–Que bien, ¿leíste la iliada para hoy? –preguntó Afrodita, el muchacho asistió–. Que aplicado eres en esta materia…

–Hm….me gusta…–se ruborizó un poco y miró hacia otro lado.

–Sí, _ya creo_ que si –sonrió DM y se sentó en su silla.

Cuando entró el docente Milo Onasis, el silencio apareció, sólo se escucharon los pasos firmes del docente hacia su escritorio, sacando los libros y saludando a la clase. Les pidió gentilmente que tomen sus libros de La Iliada de Homero y lo coloquen en el escritorio, pues ese mismo día harían un debate con respecto a dicha obra.

–Muy bien chicos, hoy hablaremos un poco de este libro que tenían que tener leído desde hace tiempo, antes que tomara licencia –sonrió, miró a Camus rápidamente y luego volvió al curso–. ¿Algún comentario? –DM levanta la mano–. ¿Benini?

–Estuve investigando, profesor –susurró con toda la amabilidad del mundo–. Supe que muchos de los pensadores griegos de la época, debaten sobre la sexualidad de Aquiles y su relación con Patroclo de una forma muy acalorada.

–A ver –da la palabra Milo.

–Pues verá, Platón, manifiesta en uno de sus libros ¿cuál era Dita? –preguntó a su amigo, este sonrió.

–El banquete…

–¡Oh, sí, sí, el banquete! –Sonrió de costado–. Él dice que la relación entre ellos era mera _**pederastia**_ –su mirada fue directamente hacia Camus, demasiado notoria para Milo y éste, pero desapercibida para el resto–. Pues se dice que Aquiles era algo más joven que Patroclo, según su opinión...

–Ehm…cre-creo que si –susurró Milo, ahora la mirada intensa de DeathMask fue dirigida hacia él.

–¿No es curioso, profe? ¿Qué un adolescente y un adulto tengan una relación tan fuerte como la de Patroclo y Aquiles? Es digno de ver –arqueó una ceja, podía sentir el terror en el rostro del docente.

–Bueno, son cosas…..en esa época estaba permitido ese tipo de prácticas sexuales –cruzó los brazos, intentó que aquello no le llegue y se reprochaba mentalmente de haber dado a leer el libro a los alumnos.

–Aun así, la sodomía hoy día es algo 'legal' por así decirlo, algunos piensan que es antinatural, yo no creo eso….pero…–sonrió perversamente–. ¿Práctica sexual entre un adolescente y un adulto estará bien visto?

–Y-yo….

–¿Profesor, puedo dar mi comentario sobre el libro? –Aioros levantó la mano, salvado al profesor de un golpe certero a su autoridad.

–Ehm, claro….–le cedió el comentario, DM miró con odio al muchacho que se había parado, ¿acaso Aioros lo había sacado del apuro al docente? ¿Se estaría comiendo a más de uno el profesor?

–Creo que lo que nos habla la Iliada no es solamente la guerra en si por la posesión y la supremacía de ciertas culturas sobre otras, sino también que el amor puede ser tan irracional como puro. El amor de Patroclo y Aquiles puede ser considerado una sodomía desde muchos puntos de vista, por más que no se narren prácticas sexuales, pero también es una alianza de profundo amor y compañerismo muy destacables en la época en la que se escribió.

–Muy bien, Aioros –aplaudió el profesor–. Ahora, quiero que cada uno escriba en una hoja sus propios pensamientos sobre la lectura y que me lo deje en el escritorio.

–¿Qué haremos? –susurró Afrodita a su compañero, este frunció el ceño.

–Se lo daremos por nota –comienza a escribir en el papel–. ¿Te parece así? "_**El libro me pareció que cierto profesor está cometiendo actos impuros con un adolescente de larga cabellera bordó, lo sabemos, pero no lo diremos a nadie a cambio de ciertos privilegios. No lo tome como un chantaje, sino como una tapadera**_"

–Suena algo amenazante.

–Eso es lo que queremos….–sonrió–. Queremos que el sujeto este nos de privilegios por nuestro silencio. Firma aquí, Dita.

–De acuerdo –susurró y firmó, luego lo hizo DM, ambos miraron como Milo se acercó a ayudar a algunos de sus alumnos con su escrito.

–Bueno chicos, dejen sus escritos en la mesa por favor, los pasaré a buscar y luego pueden retirarse –habló el hombre y comenzó a recoger todos y cada uno de ellos.

–¡Al fin, libertad! –dijo Saga mientras corría hacia la puerta.

–Recuerda que aún tenemos matemáticas, Saga –explicó Mu, quien sostenía su libro.

–Pero tenemos recreo, eso es suficiente para mí –la mayoría de los alumnos se retira, con excepción de Camus.

Milo cierra la puerta y se acerca a su alumno para besarlo y éste simplemente se deja hacer, tocar, sentir, frotar. Las manos en el trasero, la lengua en su cuello, el calor en su bajo vientre, todo le parecía excitante en ese lugar tan pequeño como era el aula. Tenían solamente veinte minutos de recreo hasta que empiece la próxima clase de matemáticas.  
Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura y sacó la playera del pantalón para tocar la piel mientras continuaban besándose.  
No tardaron mucho, bajó los pantalones, le preparó y entró en él, sabían que luego tendrían que limpiar, pero en ese momento no les importó demasiado. Gimió, entró, gimió, se sentía realmente bien. Camus se estaba volviendo un experto en ese tipo de prácticas sexuales y Milo, Milo no podía parar, el lugar apretado donde ponía su enorme miembro le encantaba, le hacía cosquillas, le excitaba y lo ponía más duro. Él comenzó a masajearse su miembro excitado  
Eyaculó, y tomó unos trapos que siempre llevaba consigo para limpiarse y limpiar al chico, el piso, la eyaculación de ambos. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Haz pensado en lo que quieres estudiar? –caminó con Camus por la vereda mientras se dirigían a su casa, el pelirrojo ocultaba su rostro con una bufanda y una capucha, la diferencia de altura era mucha pero no lo suficiente para pensar que era menor de edad, dado que Milo era extremadamente alto.

–No, aun no –musitó–. Creo que me gusta mucho los libros, tal vez me dedique a eso.

–¿Escribir libros?

–No, odio a los escritores –gira para ver las casas, hacía demasiado frío ese martes–. Estaba pensando en ser bibliotecario o algo así.

–¡Pff! ¿Bibliotecario? Tu cerebro da para más que eso –afirmó Milo y colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos–. Un simple bibliotecario…

–No creo poder aspirar a más –murmuró bajito.

–No digas eso, puedes aspirar a más, muchísimo más –gira la cabeza y los ojos rubí se incendiaron, mirándolo intensamente.

–Actualmente estoy trabajando como acomodador de libros en la biblioteca de Atenas –susurra y continua caminando sin mirarlo, girando la cabeza hacia en frente–. Me gusta lo que hago, puedo estar junto a los libros.

–¿Sólo por eso?

–Sólo por…..–cierra los ojos, la briza era refrescante–. Puedo estar contigo, cuando tengo los libros cerca siento eso –Milo sonríe de costado.

–¿No deberías dejar a este pobre viejo de lado? Aun eres muy joven, Camus….me gustaría que te enamoraras de alguien de tu edad –giró la cabeza y le miró de costado con enojo, podía ver esos faroles brillantes entre las ropas que le cubrían el rostro.

–No quiero enamorarme de nadie, ya me enamoré de usted –aunque compartían cama de vez en cuando, aunque se amaban intensamente entre las sabanas, aún continuaba tratándole de usted, por mera formalidad.

–Escucha, sé que acepté ésto aún bajo mi propio riesgo –bufó algo molesto–. Pero hijo, deberías pensar mejor de quien te enamoras.

–No soy tu hijo y estoy enamorado de usted ¿cuál es el puto problema? –Milo giró para ver aquellos ojos fríos fijos en él, suspiró y le colocó una mano en la cabeza.

–Eres realmente dulce –se sonrojó ante el tacto.

–No soy dulce….–musitó.

–Ven, vamos a casa –pasó su brazo por los hombros y lo aferró a su cuerpo mientras continuaba caminando. Camus aprovechó para envolverse en él–. ¿Por qué me amas?

–¿Hm? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, pensó unos segundos y sonrió–. No lo sé, tal vez porque eres el único que ha visto algo bueno en mí….

–¿Hm? –volteó a verle y su corazón se desgarró, su mirada hacia abajo, sus dedos entrelazados entre sí, su lastimera voz.

–Mis padres jamás me quisieron, nunca sentí el cariño por parte de ellos, nadie me iba a buscar al colegio, caminaba solo hacia mi casa –murmuró, Milo se acercó a la puerta de su casa y le abrió–. Usted es la primera persona que se interesó en mí, aunque sea en lo académicamente hablando.

–Adelante –murmuró al abrir la puerta, Camus entró y se sacó la bufanda, también se quitó el pulóver con capucha que llevaba–. ¿Quieres café o té?

–Té –dijo caminando por el living.

–Ya vengo –le indicó que le espere en el sofá y se fue directamente a la cocina. Tomó un cerillo y lo prendió para acercarlo a la hornalla y poner el agua a calentar, no dijo nada, sólo silencio hasta que sintió un par de brazos alrededor de él–. ¿Ca-mus?

–Quiero saberlo todo de ti –susurró muy bajo, con la mejilla contra la espalda.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó, el chico sonrió contra su cuerpo–. No debería compartir mi intimidad con un alumno.

–Creo que es demasiado tarde para decir eso –se separó un poco y Milo se dio la vuelta–. Quiero saberlo todo de la persona a la que amo….

–¿Cómo puedes amarme sin conocer nada de mí?

–De algo estoy seguro –levantó su mano y con sus dedos tocó el rostro del hombre–. No haz tenido una vida fácil, lo veo en tus ojos.

–¿Lo ves? ¿Acaso tienes poderes? –sus palabras fueron realmente dulces mientras le miraba y acariciaba su rostro.

–Tal vez tu no lo sabes, pero te conozco desde hace más años de los que tú crees –bajo sus manos hasta la cintura del hombre y le abrazó por allí mientras cargaba su cabeza en el pecho. Milo devolvió su abrazo.

–No lo entiendo ¿hace cuánto?

–Hmm…..desde…..–murmuró–. Desde hace diez años.

–¿Diez…..años?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La biblioteca de Atenas era increíblemente gigantesca, tal que podría igualar a la de Alexandria. Milo pasaba largas jornadas allí con Melody, su novia desde la secundaria. Ambos amaban la literatura como nadie, y se encontraban usualmente detrás de un centenar de libros para niños, comedias y adultos.  
Era uno de aquellos días, cuando su novia comentaba sobre un reciente libro que acababa de leer y él fingía que la escuchaba mientras sonreía encantadoramente. Giró hacia la derecha y encontró a Kardia haciendo equilibrio en su cabeza con un tapadura, seguramente se le caería en el rostro y luego saldría corriendo porque le prohibirían la entrada al menos un mes por mala manipulación de la mercancía.

Suspiró y su novia se calló, giró su cabeza hacia el lado que había empezado observar Milo desde hacía unos segundos con absoluta intensidad. Un niño, pequeño, con cabello rojo hasta los hombros y ojos de igual color, intentaba sin mucho éxito abrir uno de los cuentos infantiles que se encontraban allí.

–¿No es una hermosura? –preguntó Melody observando al pequeño, Milo asistió.

–Creo que tiene problemas con ese libro, es difícil de abrir –se levantó, tirando la silla hacia atrás y caminó hacia él, seguido por su novia–. Hola pequeño, ¿te ayudo? –el pelirrojo le miró desde arriba y asistió, dándole el libro.

–¿Cómo te llamas, corazón? –Preguntó Melody poniéndose de cuclillas–. Yo me llamo Melody.

–Cam…. –susurró–. Así me dice mamá.

–Bien, Cam…. –sonrió–. Eres muy lindo, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a leer el cuento?

–¡Sí! –asistió. Milo se sentó en el suelo y Melody lo secundó.

–Ven Cam, siéntate en mi regazo –Milo golpeó suavemente con su palma sus piernas y el niño se sentó allí–. Bien, este es un lindo cuento, se llama '_La princesa y el saltamontes'_…

–Que divertido –Melody sonrió y aplaudió como si fuera una pequeña, Cam le miró sorprendido de que un adulto actuara como un bebé.

El libro había sido leído y en el trascurso de la lectura Camus se fue quedando dormido en los brazos de Milo. Melody observó, su novio sería un excelente padre algún día y no podía dejar de pensar en ello cuando el cuento se acabó y el rubio lo cerró para levantarse junto al pequeño, acomodó los bracito alrededor de su cuello y usó sus uno de sus brazos para servir de asiento al niño y pasar las piernas por sus costados.

–¿Dónde estará su mamá? –Preguntó Melody, Milo negó con la cabeza–. Iré a buscarla, quédate con él –la chica desapareció entre las estanterías.

–Eres un buen niño, Cam….–murmuró muy cerca de él mientras le mecía, utilizó una de sus manos para acariciar el suave cabello rojo–. Creo que me acabas de dar, sin querer, un incentivo para obtener mi matricula de profesor….tal vez pueda enseñarte algún día.

_Tal vez pueda enseñarte algún día….._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los ojos de Milo se sorprendieron al escuchar la historia e imaginársela en primera persona, recordando cada detalle que el pelirrojo narraba. Le miró a los ojos, lo tenía en brazos, lo tuvo en brazos hace diez años atrás, pero ahora, de diferente manera.  
El agua hervía y tuvo que apagarla, pero no la usó, pues Camus le besó llevándolo al dormitorio. Mientras tenían el mejor sexo del mundo, se le vino nuevamente esa escena a la cabeza, ese niño de cinco años al cual le leyó ese cuento, era Camus Moulian, su alumno, el pequeño que hace unos cuantos años cargaba y ahora le devoraba.

Se preguntó entonces que hubiera pensado Melody si lo viera ahora mismo, teniendo sexo con ese niño que le leyó el cuento hacía poco menos de diez años. El sudor quemaba, las caricias ardían, no dejaría de hacerlo, no lo dejaría. Se vendría en él nuevamente y nuevamente y nuevamente. Pero aun en su corazón, siente que no está haciendo bien las cosas.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero comentarles por qué decidí subir el capítulo hoy, este cap lo hice hace unos días con el fin de subirlo sino me sentía muy inspirada. Me siento un poco mal, creo que es desgano, falta de inspiración y concentración, yo soy depresiva y no los quiero deprimir a ustedes, no sé, me incentiva saber que a la gente le gusta levemente lo que hago por eso subo este capítulo en agradecimiento. Gracias, me hace feliz recibir una devolución, creo que es un lindo fic y aunque no todos lo que leen comentan, los que comentan me dejan una sensación agradable y ganas de seguir haciéndolo, esto va para todos ustedes, gracias, ahora no tengo muchas fuerzas ni siquiera para imaginar, pero les agradezco que estén ahí dándome su apoyo. (disculpen si hay mala ortografía, no tengo ganas ni de corregir).

_**Jesse L Black.**_


	5. Al vilo de la muerte

**Capítulo 5: Al vilo de la muerte**

Le miró, ya era demasiado tarde y los ojos de Dégel desaparecían tras los párpados que le pesaban. No era para menos, su único día libre lo 'desperdició' (según Kardia) con él y no era difícil de esperar que estuviera agotado.  
Había pasado más de las siete de la tarde cuando ambos caminaron hacia la salida del hospital, justo después de un largo trayecto entre vehículos de alta gama estacionados. Se detuvieron en la entrada, justo allí, con el sol ocultándose entre la arbolada, ya sin energía.

–Deberías ir a descansar, ha sido un día agotador para ti –murmuró Dégel, Kardia negó.

–¿Y perderme lo mejor? –Preguntó, el menor arqueó la ceja–. El beso de despedida.

–¿El….beso? –Cuestionó y comenzó a reír–. ¿El beso de despedida?

–Bueno, si, como el beso de los buenos días ¿no? ¿Por qué te ríes tanto? ¡Es verdad!

–Si quieres besarme, hazlo –esperó.

Kardia no lo pensó mucho cuando sus labrios se juntaron con los ajenos en un suave vínculo, mordió el labio inferior para hacerle abrir la boca y meter la lengua allí. Apasionado, embriagante, como lo hubiera esperado del muchacho de cabellera verde, era tan deliciosamente adictivo que sentía despegar sus pies de la tierra y volar. Volar….estaba volando.  
Las manos del joven de cabellos azules se enredaron en sus cerdas verdes, tiró suavemente de ellos para que abriera más la boca y poder profundizarse. Nunca había sentido algo tan caliente, ardiente y húmero como lo hacía sentir Kardia, era más allá de lo imaginado para él, estaba, estaba…. ¿enamorándose?

Se distanciaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, el mayor le tomó la mano y la depositó en el pecho, mirándole con intensidad:

–¿Sientes eso? –susurró en voz queda, Dégel asistió–. Nadie había logrado que mi corazón sonara tan fuerte como tú, creo que podría morir de amor ahora mismo.

–Idiota….–giró su cabeza apenado y le soltó–. Ve a tu cama y toma tus medicinas ¿bien? –sonrió, pasa sus manos hacia atrás en su cuello y hace un movimiento para luego sacarse lentamente una cadenita con un dije, le acomoda mejor y toma la mano de Kardia para pasárselo–. Ésto me ha dado buena suerte hasta ahora, consérvalo…

–Pe-pero es….tu-..

–Sí, es mío, pero quiero que lo conserves –le toma por la muñeca con una mano y con la otra ayuda a cerrar la ajena con el dije–. Por favor.

–Lo haré –susurró, Dégel sonríe nuevamente y se aleja, gira sobre sus talones y su cabello se mece al igual que él, camina hacia la parada del autobús con elegancia.

Kardia se dirige hasta la entrada, tenía un largo trayecto pero llevaba mirando el dije con intensidad, era hermoso, un copo de nieve graficado con absoluto detalle. Estaba a solo un metro de la entrada, ahí podía ver a las enfermeras de turno cuando sus manos se abren involuntariamente al caminar y la cadenita cae. Se da la vuelta e intenta tomarla, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho le detiene. Se lo agarra, quiere ir por la cadena pero no puede inclinarse. Un dolor terrible le carcome, sus ojos se ponen blancos y su cuerpo cae, cae…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus despertó poco después, estaba en la cama de Milo, completamente desnudo y solamente tapado con una manta. Buscó su ropa al tanteo en la oscuridad y se puso lo que encontró, no recordaba donde había dejado lo demás, solo una playera que suponía no era de él, pero aun así se la colocó y los bóxers que recordó era lo último que se sacó y debía estar ahí. Caminó descalzo por la casa y abrió la puerta, deslizándose por el pasillo para ver a Milo sentado en el piso del living, sin camisa y con un pantalón, rodeado de un montón de hojas.  
Camus se acerca y se inclina hacia delante para besar la espalda, lo que altera al mayor y gira sorprendido, la cabellera de Milo apenas cubría la mitad de la espalda, pero la de Camus, la de Camus era completamente diferente, le llegaba hasta las caderas y muchas veces era un intruso cuando quería penetrarlo, pero aun así le resultaba muy atractivo.

–¿Quieres algo de comer? –preguntó el menor, Milo sonrió de costado.

–¿Sabes cocinar?

–Sino supiera, no estaría vivo –caminó hasta la cocina pero aun escuchaba la voz de su amante.

–¿Tus papás no estarán preocupados por ti? Ya son las tres de la mañana –toma otro de los escritos y comienza a leer.

–No te preocupes, mi madre apenas nota que existo –buscando algo en la heladera–. Milo, deberías considerar ir a la tienda por víveres.

–Lo siento, mamá….–se burló y continuó leyendo.

–Ya en serio, solo una caja de arroz y ¿qué demonios es ésto? –Toma un tomate podrido del refrigerador–. ¡Agh!

–Creo que hay algo de cereal en la primera puerta a la derecha –frunce el ceño cuando llega a la siguiente hoja–. Camus, ven un momento.

–Sí, ya voy –bufó tirando el tomate, se lava las manos rápidamente y se dirige al living.

–Lee ésto –le extiende la hoja de papel.

–¿Éstos no son los escritos que nos hiciste hacer en clases? –el mayor afirma, el menor le toma y comienza a leer, espantándose–. ¡DeathMask nos vio!

–No solamente Valentino, sino también Zachary –se levanta del suelo–. Me están chantajeando de cierta manera aunque ellos digan que no.

–Golpearé a esos sujetos –respira fuertemente, Milo le abraza.

–No, déjamelo a mí, puedo con ésto….pero eso significa que no debemos tomar el riesgo de dejarnos llevar en el salón de clases…es muy peligroso.

–Maldito DeathMask –bufó–. Deja todo eso y vamos a dormir.

–¿Vamos a dormir? –Bajó sus manos hacia las caderas–. Tu sabes que no puedo 'dormir' contigo en la cama.

–Intentémoslo una vez al menos –con ambas manos le toma el rostro para bajarlo y besarle, otro beso tan apasionado como los muchos que se daban.

Milo le empujó suavemente hasta uno de los muebles, recargándolo allí y comenzando a tocarle más profundamente, recorriendo las piernas desnudas mientras lo subía encima. La habitación comenzó a arder un poco. Se movió, golpeó con sus caderas y un retrato cayó al suelo. Giró su cabeza para verlo, estaba boca abajo. Se agachó y le tomó para ver el retrato de Melody allí. Camus pestañó rápidamente mientras Milo se separaba de él y le observaba, ¿qué hacía? Él no tenía retratos de Melody allí, entonces ¿por qué?

–Mejor vamos a dormir –murmuró, Camus asistió con la cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regresó de su casa al hospital a las siete de la mañana y saludó enérgicamente a todos los que habitaban el recito. Se acercó a la recepción y comenzó a sacar sus carpetas, fue directamente a la puerta detrás y se colocó su guardapolvo blanco y sus lentes dispuesto a ir a visitar a sus pacientes, entre ellos a Kardia Onasis.  
El día anterior habían tenido un especie de '_cita_' ¿Se podía llamar así? ¿Se podía llamar así cuando no habían salido siquiera del hospital? Dégel pensó que sí, se acercó nuevamente a la recepción y esta vez se encontraba una enfermera allí, usando la computadora.

–Buenos días, Larent –saludó a la muchacha, enérgicamente el muchacho.

–Buenos días, Dómine. Tengo los papeles que me pediste antes de ayer –le extiende la carpeta, el joven les echó un vistazo y asistió.

–Gracias, iré a ver al paciente del 115.

–¿Hm? –la joven se quedó pasmada y Dégel pudo notarlo–. No hay nadie en el 115.

–¿Cómo que no hay nadie? Hace dos años que Onasis Kardia está allí –comenzó a temblar, preocupado.

–Onasis ya no está allí, señor –se le quebró la voz, el joven abrió sus ojos–. Está en terapia intensiva, anoche tuvo un colapso y tuvieron que internarlo allí.

–¿¡Qué!? –como un rayo corrió por los pasillos hasta las escaleras, subió al primer piso en la sala de terapia intensiva. Sus ojos brillaron, las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro cuando golpeó la enorme puerta dejándola abrir. Allí, rodeado de montones de tubos y cables, con un respirador en el rostro–. Ka-Kardia….–se acercó y miró al médico, Dokoh Librasis, que lo atendía–. ¿Qué le pasó, Dokoh?

–Tres infartos masivos –suspiró pesadamente–. Onasis se olvidó de tomar sus medicinas y ahora tenemos muchos más apuros…..este chico realmente no aprende –los ojos del hombre se abrieron al escuchar la voz de Dégel.

–¡Estúpido infeliz! –apretó los puños–. ¿Podría dejarme solo con él?

–¿Hm? Claro doctor Dómine –dijo el hombre y se fue por la puerta de entrada.

–¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! –Gritó y golpeó la mesa junto a la cama–. ¿Có-cómo? –Los ojos del muchacho en la cama se cristalizaron, Dégel le miró, justo encima de él, mientras sus lágrimas caían, golpeando el rostro del mayor–. Eres un idiota….

–Hmm…..–intentó hablar, pero prácticamente no le salían las palabras–. Dé….Dégel…

–No hables, bobo, será peor –enjuagó la lágrima y respiró por la nariz, haciendo un suave sonido–. Sabía que no estaba bien estar tanto tiempo afuera ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Pero….pero…–se alejó un poco, Kardia levantó una mano y se la tomó–. Es la primera vez que-que me siento tan feliz…

–Dé…..gel….–susurró dentro del aparato que le permitía respirar, el joven negó con la cabeza para impedirle hablar, y el mayor giró su rostro buscando algo, un papel, un lápiz, algo. Hace una señal con las manos y el joven le entiende, toma su bolígrafo y se lo pasa, luego busca en la mesa algunos papeles viejos que ya no sirvan y se lo da.

Kardia usa el bolígrafo sobre el papel y comienza a trazarlo, suave, con letra desprolija y desordenada, palabras abreviadas, pero se podía leer perfectamente: "**Preferiría tener mil infartos más y estar contigo una hora; que estar sano y no tenerte a mi lado**". Dégel leyó el papel y se derrumbó en el pecho, llorando, como si le desgarraran el alma.

–E-res un des-gra-ciado…..–dijo con la voz entrecortada, apretó fuertemente sus ojos, sus dientes y se abrazó a la calidez del pecho desnudo mientras las gotas de su llanto se derramaban encima de él.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un muchacho de rubia cabellera. Se quedó allí parado, mientras Dégel se incorporaba y secaba su rostro, intentando parecer profesional. Milo sonríe y asiste con la cabeza mientras el joven intenta salir victorioso de allí o al menos con pasos elegantes, miró hacia el costado y vio al joven pelirrojo justo detrás de él: ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿Sería su hijo? Bufó y continuó su camino cerrando la puerta.

–¿Cómo estás, Kardia? –Se acercó y le miró desde arriba, el joven hace un gesto con el rostro–. Eres un desgraciado realmente ¿cómo vas a salirte del hospital y no tomar tus medicinas? ¡Eres un idiota!

–Agh…me…me lo….han dicho –gimoteó, Milo suspiró pesadamente.

–Camus, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? –el pelirrojo asiste y se retira del lugar, mientras los dos hermanos se quedaron allí–. Ya puedes dejar de actuar tanto, has sufrido cosas peores.

–No estoy actuando…–murmuró entrecortadamente.

–Bueno, pero seguro te sientes mejor que como estás o como te ves realmente –bufó molesto–. Me haz dado tantos dolores de cabeza, Kardia.

–Lo….lo siento.

–No…no tienes nada que sentir hermano, me alegra que estés mejor, me informaron los médicos que te van a tener veinticuatro horas aquí en observación y si todo está bien te llevan a planta baja –suspira pesadamente y cruza los brazos–. Realmente, necesitas un corazón.

–Ironía.

–Ya deja esas estupideces de la ironía….–se acerca más–. ¿En qué mierda pensabas estando en la calle solo a esas horas? ¿Querías morirte? Porque si querías hacerlo yo te….

–Me enamoré….–murmuró con la voz queda, Milo se ahogó con sus palabras y no pudo gesticularlas.

–¿Q-Qué?

–Que me enamoré…

–¿De él? –señaló la puerta, Kardia afirmó–. Apenas lo conoces, además ¡Por amor de dios, es tu doctor!

–Y tú estás…..con tu….alumno –realmente tenía razón Kardia, al menos el 'pequeño romance' de éste no estaba prohibido por quinientas leyes morales y sociales.

–Hmm….tienes razón –bufó–. Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel miró desde su lugar al joven Camus, que aún se encontraba en la sala de espera, pero cada vez que el más joven giraba para verlo, habría una carpeta y se ponía a leer el historial médico de algún otro paciente (Que había leído, o fingido leer, muchas veces ese día). Al menos así estuvo durante diez minutos hasta que respirando profundo se acercó a la máquina expendedora que se encontraba justo al lado de él.  
Puso dos monedas y apretó el botón de café caliente en lata, se escuchó un fuerte sonido y se agachó.

–¿Usted lo ama? –preguntó la suave voz del adolescente, Dégel le miró incrédulo y luego se levantó.

–Sí…. –sonrió de costado y caminó hasta el asiento contiguo para sentarse–. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

–No, ya desayuné –murmuró, hablaba demasiado bajito y mantenía su cabeza gacha.

–¿Cómo supiste que yo….?

–Sus lágrimas fueron tan sinceras –levanta la cabeza, gira y lo mira directamente a los ojos, esos ojos rubí del más joven eran terriblemente avasallantes, como si de un camión se tratase, cruzaba caminos y miradas con ellas.

–¿Mis lágrimas…?

–No se preocupe, desde que conozco a Milo, Kardia siempre se está por morir –intentó sonar un poco más tranquilo o al menos quiso tranquilizar a Dégel y éste se lo agradeció.

–Cuando uno es médico y sabe sobre lo que pasa, sabe lo que significa un número de una máquina escondida detrás, o la presión arterial, o los análisis clínicos –cierra los ojos, intenta pensar–. Cuando uno sabe todo eso, es tan difícil poder superarlo –los abre–. Es tan complicado…

–Él estará bien, yo sé que si –sonrió.

–¿Eres pariente de ellos? No te pareces mucho –preguntó, Camus iba a hablar pero cerró la boca y pensó.

–Soy sobrino de Milo, hijo de la hermana de su ex mujer –sonrió de costado, Dégel no le creyó pero tampoco quería indagar en ello.

–¿Viven cerca? Porque llegaste con él.

–Si, bueno….–miró para otro lado, el mayor leía con la mirada y Camus lo sabía.

–Camus…. –el aludido se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos–. Lo siento, creo que Kardia me habló de ti.

–¿Él le hablo de mí?

–Eres el adolescente que estudia en el mismo salón que da clases Milo, ¿verdad? –el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que Dégel le había atrapado en su mentira, por lo que no le quedó más que afirmar–. Lo siento, pero Kardia me dijo que tu cabello rojo era inigualable, por eso, te reconocí enseguida.

–¿Entonces sabe que no soy el sobrino de Milo?

–Sí –asiste pero no dice más.

–Bueno, debo irme, tengo clases en la tarde –se levanta–. Le avisaré a Milo.

–Buena suerte, si quieres hablar o algo, puedes venir a mi consultorio, Camus –el joven afirmó y salió disparado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La muerte viene adherida a la vida, es algo inexplicable que pasa, está allí, no puede moverse más de lo que es posible, no desaparece, no se va, sino, que llega, llega valiente y fuerte para adueñarse de todo lo que está a su alrededor.  
Todo muere, absolutamente todo. Las plantas, los animales, la voz en los oídos, el viento en los montes y el agua en la cascada.  
La muerte es algo que esperas, porque llega, no importa donde estés o con quien, no importa la pasión que le pongas al vivir o el desgano que es llevarla a cabo, no importa cuando luches, ella siempre gana.

Kardia cerró los ojos, su hermano ya se había ido, Dégel había secado sus lágrimas, el murmullo de afuera era casi inaudible, solamente la soledad.  
Aunque la muerte siguiera allí, había algo que no se le podía arrebatar jamás y éste era el amor; el amor era puro, único, indiscutible. El amor eran sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa; el amor era Dégel. ¿Cómo pudo en pocos meses enamorarse tan ardientemente?

Quería _**hacerle el amor**_, quería escucharlo gemir al menos una vez, pero hasta ahora era un imposible, algo que no podía, un prohibido. ¿Por qué su hermano podía y él no? Si al menos iba a morir, quería lograr llegar al orgasmo con el peliverde montado en sus caderas. Sonrió de costado, tal vez en algún momento lo lograría, tal vez…..

_Corazón, no me mientas…..corazón…._

**Continuará.**

Fuerte, corto y conciso, espero que no les moleste eso. ¡No se olviden dejar comentarios! No me hagan amenazarlos con que no continuaré el fic sino me dejan :3 porque lo voy a hacer, los amenazaré jajajaja.

¡Saludos!


	6. Por el amor más puro

_**Capítulo 6: Por el amor más puro.**_

¿Cuánto habían pasado? ¿Cuatro semanas? Y había vuelto al inicio, una habitación normal, pero las pastillas que consumían era el doble de pisa cráneos que las que solía tomar. Su hermano lo visitaba más a menudo sólo para gritarle, y Dégel lo miraba desde su espacio a un costado con cierta tristeza.  
Por un lado los entendía, iban a perder a una persona a la cual querían o apreciaban, pero no era un funeral, él se había repuesto con el paso del tiempo, lo que resultaba bastante alentador, pero su corazón se debilitaba muy rápido y el consumo de aquellas drogas no ayudaba en nada a que se lentifique dicho deterioro.  
Esa tarde, Dégel le fue a ver como todas las tardes, llevaba su carpeta de archivo y su mirada era desalentadora, le desgarraba por dentro tener que ver cómo le suministraban tanta medicación al chico que amaba, y como los resultados de los exámenes médicos que le hacían daban cada vez peor con el paso del tiempo.  
¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no encontraban un corazón compatible? ¡¿Por qué?! Habían llegado muchos de ellos en los últimos días, pero en la prueba de compatibilidad siempre le ganaban de mano, o pasaba a ser de otro de los pacientes pero nunca de Kardia.

Comenzaba a doler el hecho de no poder encontrar la cura: ¿Y si Kardia moría antes? No lo había pensado, no quería pensarlo.

–Buen día –saludó Dégel acercándose al joven, éste se sentó en la cama, preparado como siempre para la toma de temperatura.

–¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Kardia, el chico solo afirmó con la cabeza sin decir nada–. ¿Alguna novedad?

–Llegaron tres corazones, ninguno compatible contigo –apretó fuertemente la carpeta con las manos trasformando sus nudillos en blancos y el resto de la mano roja–. Ya llegará, pronto.

–Diablos, tenía la certeza que esta vez sí ocurriría –miró por la ventana que tenía junto y observó a varios niños jugar en el patio delantero, el que daba a los estacionamientos–. ¿Qué se puede hacer? Si hay que morir, moriré.

–¡No digas eso!

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó girando su rostro para verlo con una sonrisa.

–No me obligues a decirlo.

–Me gustaría escucharlo…. –Kardia sabía que era lo que quería decir, pero Dégel era demasiado tímido y orgulloso para poder aceptarlo.

–Me….me gustas…

–¿Dijiste que estás enamorado de mí?

–¡Dije que me gustas! –enrojeció del coraje, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que éste muchacho de cabello azulado había hecho eso para que gritase que le gustaba–. Estúpido.

–Me gusta cuando me llamas así, luces aún más atractivo –el peliverde suspiró y sonrió de costado para acercarse y sentarse en la cama junto a él–. ¿Sabes que te extraño cuando no estás?

–Yo también, pero tengo otros pacientes.

–Espero que a ninguno le hagas ojitos como a mí –se burló, para seguir la broma el menor prosiguió:

–Pues, hay uno en la habitación 250….

–¿Qué? –se separó ofendido, a lo que su compañero respondió riéndose–. ¡No juegues con mi corazón!

–Disculpa, Kardia….–se le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho, el mayor aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello–. Es tan cálido aquí –susurró–. Te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero….–se agachó para darle un beso en el cabello–. ¿Dégel, puedes hacerme una promesa? –Preguntó, el peliverde se separó un poco arqueando la ceja–. Permíteme antes de morir, hacerte el amor…

–¿Eh? ¿Estás bromeando, Kardia? Dime que estás bromeando…

–Creo que no estoy bromeando…–susurró algo ofendido, Dégel se separó completamente.

–Kardia, cuando una persona tiene sexo su presión sanguínea sube muchísimo, ¡tu corazón, que ya de por si es débil, no lo soportaría! –intentó hacerle entender, pero Kardia negó.

–¿De qué me sirve vivir si no puedo darle placer al chico que amo? –Dégel se sonrojó violentamente–. Nos conocemos desde hace ¿Cuánto ya? ¿Cinco meses?

–Kardia, no puedo prometerte algo que va a matarte….

–¡Prométemelo! –Le toma del rostro–. Por favor, prométemelo…

–No puedo…

–Prefiero morir y haber experimentado el verdadero amor contigo, que vivir así, enchufado en máquinas y sin poder tocarte la piel.

–¡Casi te mueres por salir conmigo! ¡Definitivamente no!

–Dégel, te lo estoy pidiendo, y si pudiera me desengancho de todas estas mierdas que tengo en el cuerpo y te lo pediría de rodillas. Morir, vivir ¿qué importa? Quiero estar contigo, quiero irme sabiendo que amé tanto a alguien….que moriría por él…–Dégel se para, dejando la cama, y le mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡No te lo puedo prometer!

–Pe-pero..

–¡Cállate! No voy a sacrificarte por eso, no….prefiero no tener contacto contigo nunca más, a vivir sin ti ¿Oíste? –respiró profundamente, Kardia bufó y tomó el tubo con sedante–. ¿Qué haces?

–No tomaré más las medicinas hasta que lo hagas.

–¡Puedes morir, Kardia! Por amor de dios…no es un juego, es algo que alterará tu cuerpo…yo no me perdonaría si por mi culpa hiciera….

–Tú harás el trabajo, yo sólo me acostaré y tú te pones encima de mí y…

–¡Cállate, cállate! –Se tapa los oídos–. Por favor, cállate –sollozó–. No más, no más muertes por mi culpa, no más….

–Dé-Dégel….–murmuró, el muchacho se fue encogiendo en el suelo, llorando suavemente–. Dégel, perdóname…..yo…

–No digas má-más….por-por favor….–sollozó. Kardia salió de la cama como pudo y se agachó.

–Te amo…..

–Yo también te amo…. –le abraza–. No me obligues a hacer algo que te haga daño, por favor, no me obligues.

–Sólo te pedí que lo hicieras cuando ya no haya opción, prefiero morir sabiendo que hice ésto contigo, antes que morir deseándolo haberlo hecho….–Dégel levanta la mirada–. Por favor, cúmpleme el deseo….

–…..Ka-Kardia…

–Por favor….cúmplemelo….–susurró muy bajo y le abraza. Dégel le afirma con su cabeza enterrada en su hombro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aún tenía los nervios de punta por DeathMask y Afrodita, que aún lo miraba desde la última fila. Daba gracias que hoy no vería a sus alumnos del segundo año de preparatoria, porque estaba con los de tercero.  
Tenía dos alumnos particulares en tercero: Minos Grifón y Radamanthys Wyvern, ambos amigos de la niñez y bastante difíciles de tratar con la mirada. Radamanthys medía al menos un metro ochenta y era corpulento, tenía un tatuaje muy notorio en el brazo, cabello rubio y potentes ojos amarillos, además de ser uniceja. Y Minos, Minos era demasiado atractivo y elegante, llevaba una cantidad de aretes impresionantes en la oreja, en la lengua y un tatuaje en la espalda que nadie podía ver, llevaba el cabello de un color claro al igual de sus ojos y le llegaba hasta la cintura, naturalmente suelto. A pesar de ser amigos desde antaño, Minos se sentaba en la punta de la derecha en un banco solitario dado que su acompañante se fue del colegio hacía pocos días por un intercambio y vendría un chico de Nepal que aún no estaba allí.

Comenzó la clase cuando la puerta es golpeada y Milo gira para ver entrar al director junto a un muchacho bastante alto, cabello negro y ojos rojizos, se sorprendió del parecido que el joven tenía con él, pero no mencionó nada en lo absoluto.

–Bien alumnos, él es su nuevo compañero de intercambio –a pesar del barullo que se escuchaba, todos prestaron atención, inclusive el joven Grifón, quien arqueó la ceja–. Es Aiacos Garuda y estará en esta clase con ustedes lo que queda del año.

–¿De dónde viene nuestro compañero? –preguntó Lune levantando la mano.

–Nepal. ¿Alguna pregunta más? –Los chicos comenzaron a hacer murmullo–. Bien, lo dejo con usted, profesor.

–Mucho gusto, soy Milo Onasis y soy el profesor de literatura –mira a los alumnos–. Un banco libre, ah, el que está junto a Minos está libre, ponte con él. Minos, levanta la mano –el joven levantó la mano y le sonrió muy sensualmente, Milo niega con la cabeza, estos chicos de hoy son muy pasionales.

–Me llamo Minos Grifón, si quieres te enseñaré la escuela….–murmuró mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus manos, con los codos en la mesa.

–No es lo único que quiero que me enseñes, Minos…–susurró también y prestó atención a la clase mientras Radamanthys le observó arqueando la ceja.

Usualmente Minos siempre estaba solo o con sus amigos (incluyendo a Rada), pero esta vez había puesto el ojo en el chico nuevo. Milo continuó con su discurso mientras observaba a sus alumnos haciendo ojitos entre ellos o tomándose la mano, le gustaría tener varios años menos para sentir y hacer lo mismo con Camus, con tener la edad de esos muchachos era suficiente para no creerlo pederasta, pero tenía que nacer antes, la cigüeña vino con demasiada anticipación.  
Salió de su curso directo a la sala de profesores donde se encontró con otros, entre ellos Julián Solo y Hades Mireit, quienes daban clases de educación física e historia antigua respectivamente, habían rumores que decían que eran amantes pero nadie sería capaz de admitirlo. Hilda de Polaris también era profesora de artística, y Crystal Benedict era profesor de matemáticas.

Tomó un café y se sentó para corregir un par de exámenes, entró el director con una mirada de pocos amigos y lo miró directamente a Milo, lo que causó terror en el muchacho y detrás de él venía justamente Camus.

–Quédate aquí con el profesor Onasis, y piensa en lo que hiciste –habló el director y miró al rubio–. Golpeó a un compañero.

–¡Él me llamó puta! –contestó, el director lo silenció.

–Quiero que le des un trabajo práctico o algo para hacer ¿de acuerdo? Estos adolescentes. Por cierto dos alumnos de tercero están en los baños y no quieren salir, me parece que tienen sexo ahí, estos chicos…. ¡qué vergüenza! Ve tú, Hades, tienes ahora con ellos.

–¿Sabes quiénes son? –preguntó el muchacho de largo cabello oscuro, ¿quién sería capaz de tener sexo en un baño de colegio secundario?

–Creo que el estudiante nuevo y Grifón, ese chico, sino golpea a un compañero está follando con otro….

–Es la primera vez que Grifón hace algo así, creí que se mantenía virgen hasta la muerte, por su personalidad, nadie se acerca a él –habló Hades.

–Bueno, parece que ya hubo alguien que se le acercó muy de cerca….ve Hades, ve a frenarlos –bufó–. Esta escuela me volverá loco.

–Bien, iré contigo Hades –dijo Julián mientras salía con el muchacho, Hilda se fue a los pocos minutos quedando completamente solos Camus y Milo.

–Así que…..golpeaste a alguien.

–¿No me escuchaste? ¡Me llamó puta!

–¿Quién fue? –preguntó mientras comenzaba, en un pedazo de papel, hacer unas preguntas para que el chico trabaje.

–Deathmask.

–¿Valentino? Ese chico, ¿y por qué te dijo eso, qué hiciste? –Camus se cabrea, levantándose del asiento.

–¡Yo no hice nada! Estaba leyendo un libro y me dijo: '_Así que ahora eres fanático de la poesía y las novelas, puta'_, me levanté y le di un cabezazo en la nariz –gruño, Milo abrió los ojos y empezó a reírse–. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Yo le hubiera dado otro golpe por ti –le toma la mano–. No eres una puta.

–¡Eso ya lo sé! –grita y se vuelve a sentar–. Sólo que…..me gustaría más saber que lo hago con una persona que me ama.

–…. ¿cómo dices?

–Desde que volvimos, no me has dicho ni una vez que me amas, eso me pone algo nervioso.

–No te pongas nervioso, Camus.

–¡Aun cuando dices eso no eres capaz de decir que me amas! –vuelve a levantar la voz, Milo lo silencia con un beso.

–Hmm….no hace falta decir que te amo –se separa lentamente–. Pero si quieres oírlo, _**te amo**_.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Más enserio que nunca….–le toma de las manos y cuando están a punto de volver a besarse se abre la puerta, se separan como si su vida dependieran de ello al ver entrar al director nuevamente con Minos y Aiacos.

–Siéntense ahí, el profesor Milo les dará tarea…..qué vergüenza

–¡Estábamos repasando para un examen! –gritó Minos.

–¿Un examen de qué? –preguntó el docente.

–Física, química, biología y lenguas extranjeras –afirmó Aiacos–. Sólo me estaba ayudando a hacer un repaso.

–¡Que graciosos son!, pónganse a repasar literatura….–cierra la puerta de un golpe.

–Bueno, creo que el nombre especifico es 'lengua' y literatura –explicó Minos, Aiacos sonríe con lascivia y se acerca a él.

–Chicos, recuerden que estamos aquí –intentó informar Milo, Minos arqueo la ceja.

–Ustedes también pueden hacerlo si así lo prefieren, no nos molestan –pasa sus manos por el rostro de su compañero y se acerca.

–¡Como se atreve a decir eso! –se enojó el docente, Aiacos le mira de costado y Minos se separa–. Ahora, les daré tres preguntas y las harán como trabajo práctico.

–Sí, profesor.

–Bien, callados y mantengan sus manos encima de la mesa por favor –Milo toma tres hojas de papel y comienza a escribir preguntas para cada uno, luego se las extiende y le da un tiempo límite–. Deben hacerla antes del final de las clases, así que no se distraigan.

–Pero nos perderemos historia….

–Debieron pensarlo antes de manosearse en los baños….

–Técnicamente no me manoseaba –dijo Aiacos–. Estaba chupándome la…

–No hace falta descripción señor Aiacos, no sé si en Nepal suele pasar, pero acá tenemos algo llamado 'Pudor'.

–Ya sé que existe –bufó molesto el nuevo y comenzó a escribir–. En realidad, no nací en Nepal, mi madre era de allí pero nací en Paris, luego que mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí.

–¿Tú padre los abandonó? –preguntó Minos, el chico afirma–. Mi madre es una drogadicta golpeadora, pero mejor vivir con ella que con mi padre, que es mucho más violento.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Aiacos, Milo los escuchaba–. Mi mamá es sobreprotectora, ven a casa, seguramente te caerá bien.

–Me haría bien conocer a alguien que ame alguna vez en mi vida –masculló–. Hasta el momento, solo he conocido odio y oscuridad, quería conocer el sexo pero el director aguafiestas me lo bajó.

–Aun puedes conocerlo –sonrió el pelinegro.

–Mi madre también es violenta –aclaró Camus, todos le miraron (inclusive Milo) –. Ella bebe mucho, casi nunca está en la casa y ha vuelto embarazada, hizo tres abortos al menos, que yo sepa.

–¿Y cómo llevas eso? –Cuestionó Minos arqueando la ceja.

–Como se puede….–murmuró, Milo cerró los ojos y decidió hablar, luego miró a los chicos de frente:

–Yo he tenido una vida complicada, para los que no conocen, mi mujer e hijo fallecieron…–bufó–. Mi hermano está enfermo y mi madre muerta, es horrible cargar con tanta tristeza ¿no? Pero lo que nos hace humanos es poder enfrentar esas adversidades y vivir, comenzar a vivir chicos.

–Es un buen consejo profe –le dijo Aiacos y le extendió su hoja de tareas–. Aquí está, gracias.

–No hay de qué y Aiacos, luego quisiera hablar contigo –afirmó el más joven y se fue junto a Minos cuando éste entregó su hoja, cerrando la puerta tras de sí – ¿Sucede algo?

–¿Aun la extrañas? –preguntó Camus.

–Me carcome la conciencia saber que ella pudo saber lo nuestro, es todo –se toma las manos–. Camus, no sé si ésto está bien, estoy tan confundido….

–No te confundas, yo te amo y…

–El amor no es la respuesta a todos, a veces hay cosas dolorosas, como por ejemplo.¿ Viste que el otro día fuimos a ver a Kardia? –Camus afirma–. Ese chico, Dégel, mi hermano está enamorado de él.

–¿Y eso….? –Camus no entendía la lógica de su novio, Milo bufó y se puso las manos en la cabeza.

–Hay amor ahí, mucho amor y muy romántico, cosa que nosotros no tenemos…..me gustaría ir contigo tomados de la mano, besarnos, pero es prohibido aunque pasen tres años más seguirán mirándonos raro, cuando yo tenga arrugas tú aun estarás en la cúspide de tu juventud; cuando a mi ya no se me para tú tendrás un terrible apetito sexual…

–No me importa, no me importa no tener sexo nunca más en la vida ¡Yo te amo! –le toma las manos pero Milo las apartas.

–Tú necesitas a alguien más en tu vida, me doy cuenta cada momento que pasa, al principio dije "es divertido" tener sexo, desinhibirnos, pero cada vez que lo hacemos me siento más culpable.

–¿Culpable de qué?

–¡Culpable de esto! De esto que sientes…

–¡No soy un niño, Milo!

–Si lo eres, lo eres por donde quieras que te mire, lo eres….–se levanta de sopetón del asiento y Camus hace lo mismo–. Esto no puede seguir así…..yo no puedo seguir.

–¡No puedes dejarme ahora! –gritó.

–¡Te dejo antes de hacerte más daño!

–¡No puedes porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! –gritó, Milo se detuvo en su hablar y le miró con los ojos abiertos para caer en la silla como si fuera un cadáver. Se tapó el rostro para intentar pretender que no había escuchado.

–No…–susurró–. No…. ¡Mientes!

–¡No miento!

–Mientes para que me quede contigo, mentiroso, VETE, LARGO DE AQUÍ –le indicó la puerta evitando mirarle.

–¡Me iré, pero ya perdiste un hijo, intenta no perder otro! –prácticamente arañó la puerta de furia y salió azotándola. Milo quedó allí, sentado, pálido como un fantasma.

Camus estaba fingiendo, claro, es un niño, estaba fingiendo todo eso para quedarse con él, jamás caería en ese truco barato…..no. Pero ¿y si lo estaba? Justamente la generación de Camus había nacido con una formación genética diferente a la de los mayores de treinta, dado a una reciente medicina podían optar inhibir el factor de procreación o aceptarlo. Entonces ¿Camus ya había decidido? No, eso ocurría a partir de los veinte años, Camus no podía, era casi un delito.

Pero ¿y si lo estaba? Miró la puerta con ansias buscando respuestas.

No, estaba mintiendo….

…definitivamente mentía ese niño…..

…. ¿O no?

**Continuará.**

TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN! ¿Mentirá? ¿No mentirá? ¿Y qué pasará con Dégel y Kardia? Yo particularmente no dudo que le haya puesto algunas semillitas a Camus, pero quien sabe, ¿no tuvo puntería en todo un año y viene a tener ahora? Ya verán en el próximo capitulo.


	7. Verdades que duelen

_**Capítulo 7: Verdades que duelen**_

**Dos días antes**

Dégel caminó hasta su consultorio, que quedaba a pocos metros de la habitaciones de cuidados intensivos donde estaba Kardia, sólo debía recorrer un extenso pasillo para llegar allí, a la habitación 115. Ese día era de por si extraño, había ido con Kardia a pasar la tarde pero de un momento al otro le había llegado una extraña visita al hospital, ese chico pelirrojo que acompañaba al hermano de Kardia estaba allí, con la cabeza gacha, las piernas juntas y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Había requerido hablar con él o al menos eso le dijo al bioquímico que lo había atendido y fue directamente hacia su lugar.  
Al verlo, le hizo paso para que entrara a la habitación, no era muy grande, tenía una camilla, un gran ventanal que daba directo a los jardines, un escritorio y dos sillas, a pocos metros una balanza y algunos artículos primordiales para cualquier médico.  
Se sentó y le pidió al muchacho que se sentara.

–Bien, Elcid me ha comentado que quieres hablar conmigo –murmuró, Camus asistió con la cabeza–. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Quieres consultarme algo?

–Yo…..quería que se fijara en estos exámenes –habló Camus y le extendió una carpeta. Dégel simplemente la hojeo para poder estar seguro de lo que le pasaba–. Podría, ¿podría usted ayudarme?

–Hijo, soy médico especializado en cardiopatías, no obstetra….–sonrió–. Pero, por lo que veo ésto está muy bien, estás por buen camino y la ecografía del primer mes es excelente, ¿cuál es el problema?

–No creo que lo vaya a tomar bien –Dégel arquea la ceja–. El padre del bebé.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó–. Tener un niño es un feliz acontecimiento.

–Él debe llevarme al menos diecisiete años –la sorpresa del peliverde se notó en sus ojos.

–Es demasiado….

–Milo me querrá matar por ésto..

–¿Milo? ¿Tú sales con el hermano menor de Kardia? –Camus asiste con la cabeza–. Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa…..

–Pensé que usted lo sabía….ehm…bueno, sé que Milo viene aquí, por favor, no le diga ésto….

–Pero ¿por qué viniste a mí en primer lugar? –preguntó.

–No lo sé, usted me dijo que si requería de usted, viniera aquí, además, sentí por sus ojos, su mirada, que me entendería…..–masculló, la puerta fue golpeada dos veces.

–Disculpa….ehm adelante –entra un muchacho fornido y de cabello oscuro, ojos fuertes y mirada penetrante, llevaba un guardapolvo y venía con otro joven detrás, de cabellera Castaña, el pediatra Sysifo–. Elcid, ¿qué pasa?

–Hay algo que debemos informarte, Dégel, pero…..asolas…

–De acuerdo. Ehm, Camus, ¿te molestaría dejarnos un momento por favor? –Preguntó, a lo que el más joven asistió y se retiró, haciendo entrar a los otros dos mayores–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Es sobre Kardia, sus exámenes están dando cada vez peor –el joven palideció–. Le hicimos algunas cuantas pruebas pero…

–¿Pero qué, Elcid? Sé más claro.

–Lo que él te quiere decir es que –intentó apaciguar Sysifo–. Escucha Dégel, ya es imposible que pueda ser salvado con medicación, necesita si o si un corazón, su pulso, sus latidos, está fallando….

–Lo siento…–Dégel rompió en llano, tanto Elcid como Sysifo intentaron calmarlo–. Escucha, amigo, ahora mismo Asmita, Aspros y Deuteros están con él intentando suministrarle alguna droga más para que su corazón pase la noche…..pero no sabemos cuanto más durara.

–No…él no puede morir no….–sollozó, Sysifo lo consoló, abrazándolo.

–Lo siento, Dégel. Sé que estimabas mucho a ese paciente.

** Actualidad**

Temblaba ligeramente, había intentado evitarlo pero le fue imposible, cada vez que iba a ver un paciente pasaba por la habitación 115 y no podía evitar la alegre mirada de su compañero saludándolo. Tampoco podía evitar ser besado, abrazado, acariciado. ¡No! Haría hasta lo imposible, lloraría, gritaría, pero eso no traería un corazón, era capaz de matar por él y no pensaba en otra cosa, no podía pensar en nada que no sea ese maldito corazón.

Entonces lo aceptó: Kardia iba a morir. Respiró profundo y caminó decidido hasta la habitación dueña de sus sueños y pesadillas, aquella que pensaba algún día estaría vacía al igual que su interior, que sería testigo de las lágrimas más frías que salieran de su cuerpo.  
Era muy tarde, demasiado tarde, y él había tomado la guardia principalmente para estar a solas con él. ¿Sería lo correcto? ¡Qué importa lo que era correcto e incorrecto en ese momento! Sólo sabía que hasta ahora los cuidados intensivos que recibía su paciente no estaba funcionando de nada y que esos cinco/seis meses de "amor", porque, aunque lo negara, él se había enamorado profundamente del muchacho; y esos veinte años de recuerdo, porque siendo sincero jamás lo olvidó, tendrían que materializarse, tenían que pasarse a la piel, a los sentimientos.

Abrió la puerta y le vio leyendo, sus ojos estaban lagrimeando aun, había llorado todos los días después del trabajo, desde que se enteró.

–¿Estás mal? –preguntó Kardia, preocupado, cerró el libro dejándolo de lado y le miró.

–Me estoy muriendo –murmuró y cerró la puerta tras de él, apoyándose en ella.

–¿Muriendo?

–Se me desgarra el corazón, el pecho a cada minuto –Kardia se relajó, supo que hablaba metafóricamente y alzó sus manos para indicarle al joven que viniera a por él.

–No llores, por favor Dégel, tu hermoso rostro no está hecho para llorar –sonrió, Dégel hizo todo el camino hasta la cama arrastrando los pies y se aferró fuertemente–. Eres tan cálido, que creo podría morir en tus brazos.

–Mo-morir….–sollozó, Kardia dio en el clavo y se había dado cuenta:

–¿Cuánto me queda?

–Menos de lo que tarda el ocaso….menos de lo que una flor cae al no ser regada, menos de lo que mis lágrimas descienden y caen en tu pecho –sollozó nuevamente, abierto, completamente vulnerable.

–Eres tan poético para decir las cosas…–besó los cabellos y le acarició gentilmente.

–Hagámoslo –murmuró y se separó, ante el rostro sorprendido de Kardia–. Hazme el amor.

–¿Tan mal estoy? –se intentó burlar, Dégel le golpeó el brazo con la mano abierta.

–Tonto….estúpido, infeliz…–bajó la cabeza, no lo decía enserio, y el peliazul podía sentirlo.

–Yo también te quiero.

Y se besaron, suave, muy suave, como la caricia de una rosa, como el pétalo de una flor. La lengua, la humedad, la sensación, el cosquilleo en su estómago. Dégel se puso completamente encima de él, sentándose en sus caderas, mientras Kardia le acariciaba por encima del guardapolvo. El cabello verde enredado en los dedos pálidos, los ojos aun lagrimeando, cerrados, simplemente sintiendo. La escena de amor más pura, más tranquila y bohemia.  
Se quitó suavemente la ropa, de a poco, tal vez disfrutando el momento y por el hecho que Dégel tenía más cosas puestas que Kardia; comenzó a desesperarse con uno de los botones de la camisa de seda negra, y una vez que logró abrirla, pudo tocar al tacto la suave piel, besarla, chuparla, succionarla.  
Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, solamente el sentir era más que suficiente. Desaparecieron las botas, los pantalones y sólo se había quedado en bóxer, con la camisa abierta, mientras que el menor sacaba lentamente la parte de arriba del pijama, sin darse cuenta que la mayoría del cableado que estaba constantemente adherido a la piel, se iba desprendiendo, dejando a las máquinas completamente inutilizadas.  
Acarició la piel morena, que en ese momento estaba pálida (aunque no tanto como la piel de Dégel), la acarició, chupó los pezones, los succionó, haciendo que el joven se recostara y gimiera profundamente. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie en los pasillos que pudiera escucharlos, además que las salas de cuidados intensivos estaba siempre aislada.

–Tra-tranquilo –susurró Kardia apartando un poco a Dégel de él–. Dégel.

–¿Hm? –preguntó, estaba entretenido besando el pecho.

–Si me recupero de ésto….y tengo un corazón –los ojos del menor se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas–. Permíteme tener las riendas, eres demasiado suave jajaja.

–Idiota.

Se deslizó lo suficiente para llegar a los pantalones, que bajó un poco, sólo un poco, inmediatamente el miembro salió erguido de él como si estuviera hecho de goma, era bastante grande y duro. Dégel comenzó a lamer muy lentamente, desde abajo hasta arriba, luego metiéndose todo en la boca y arrancando suaves gemidos. Kardia se preguntó dónde había aprendido o si era instinto natural, optó por la segunda al sentir algunos dolores producidos por los dientes, pero nada fuera de lo común para un novato en aquel arte. Kardia tampoco tenía tanta experiencia, en sus treinta y cinco años, las veces que tuvo sexo con alguien eran contadas con los dedos de las manos, pero las veces que hizo el amor: nulas. Y hoy, ahora, con él, estaba haciendo el amor.

–E-esta bien –susurró entrecortadamente, apartándole la cabeza–. Dé-déjame lubricarte….–le hizo acercarse y dándole un beso, muy cerca de los labios, le susurró que se diera vuelta.

Dégel lo hizo, y Kardia pudo colocarse encima de él para quitarle el cabello de la espalda y comenzar a besar desde el cuello hasta la cintura, las nalgas, metiendo la lengua entre ellas para lubricarlo. Según Dégel, aquello era asqueroso, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado placentero sentirse húmedo, la lengua fue remplazada por la saliva y los dedos, lentamente se metieron uno, dos y tres. Apretó la cabeza contra la almohada y las sábanas con sus dedos, hasta que el mayor terminara su labor. Una vez realizado se pusieron en una posición que hiciera que Kardia tuviera el menor esfuerzo posible.  
El mayor se acostó nuevamente boca arriba en la cama y Dégel se penetró con el miembro de éste, al principio bastante doloroso, pero luego comenzó a sentir mejor esa vibración del miembro en su interior y se movió. Embestida, un alarido, embestida y un gemido. Los movimientos lentos del joven peliverde alteraban bastante a Kardia que quería ir más aprisa, pero su corazón comenzó a golpearle fuertemente el pecho y tuvo que relajarse.

Pronto, fue aumentando el ritmo, fue sintiendo la flexibilidad de Dégel, una nunca vista y muy profunda, no podían besarse pero Kardia podía tocarlo, tocar las piernas que aun traían las medias puestas, tocar los brazos que se apoyaban en su mayoría de las veces en el colchón, ver aquel rostro ruborizado de la vergüenza, el cabello verde y largo moviéndose encima del propio rostro del peliazul. Era lo más tierno del mundo, continuaba siendo un chiquillo a pesar de su mayor edad.  
Gimió ronco y el cuerpo fue moviéndose más rápido, más y más, Kardia pudo notar como el pene de Dégel había aumentado su tamaño y reclamaba con ser masturbado, por lo que usó su mano para esa labor.  
Los gemidos se hicieron más fuerte pero eso no hizo que Dégel aminorara el movimiento, al contrario, lo hacía cada vez más rápido y Kardia movía las caderas contra él mientras jalaba de su miembro. Golpe, golpe, y la cama rebotaba, el sudor frío resbalaba por ambos cuerpos, se sentía tan agotador para ambos, pero más para el menor. Golpe, golpe y otra vez sentía que la electricidad llegaba, su miembro se volvió flácido y eyaculó en el vientre de Kardia y éste, a su vez, abrió los ojos y sintió un potente latido que lo hizo descargarse completamente en Dégel.

La respiración se volvió todo un problema y el más joven cayó encima del otro, Kardia le acarició el cabello y le besó la mejilla gentilmente: "Gracias", se escuchó….."Gracias"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mi hermano morirá, mi vida se está cayendo nuevamente a pedazos_. Pensó Milo mientras se apoyaba en la pared del colegio. Aunque había pasado al menos dos semanas desde que se había enterado de la inminente muerte de Kardia sino llegaba un corazón en ese mes, por más que hubiera mejorado hacía una semana y media, no quería decir absolutamente nada.  
Giró la cabeza y vio a Camus buscando un libro en su gaveta. Y aún quedaba ese 'pequeño problema', por lo que no podía darse el lujo de perder su empleo y su hermano, todo en el mismo mes. Había decidido que lo mejor sería tomarse unos días de licencia y había esperado el mejor momento para decírselo a sus alumnos. Caminó hasta el correspondiente salón de segundo, ahora recordaba que Camus se graduaría el año que viene, estaba en segundo y solo le faltaba un año para graduarse.

–Profesor –una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y giró para ver al mayor de los Lestrange–. Profesor, ¿está bien?

–Claro Aioros, claro….disculpa –sonrió como pudo y le dio dos palmadas en el hombro–. Ve al aula, enseguida iré.

–profesor, yo sé lo de…..lo de usted y Camus –Milo palideció, sus manos temblaban.

–¿El joven Moulian y yo? –sudor frío le recorría, lo último que le faltaba.

–No se preocupe, no lo saben muchos en el aula pero si varios –murmuró bajito–. Por ejemplo, Shura, Shaka, DeathMask, Afrodita y probablemente Mu.

–Dios –bufó–. Yo no sé de qué ha-….

–Usted sabe de qué hablo profesor, no tema –sonrió gentilmente, cosa que relajó bastante a su maestro–. Escuche, no estoy aquí para incriminarlo o algo así, decirle pederasta o lo que sea.

–Deberías….aun así hace tiempo que yo no tengo nada con Camus…. –miró para otro lado.

–Profesor, si usted ama a alguien, nada debería interferir en su elección de amor.

–Pero, si hay algo, ¡se llama Ley! Eso me separa…

–Escuche, tal vez tenga dieciséis años y no sepa mucho de la vida, pero si se del amor –sonrió y cerró los ojos, intentando volver hacia atrás–. Mi madre se enamoró de alguien veinte años mayor, mi padre, y quedó embarazada….–los ojos de Milo se abrieron–. Fue muy difícil para mi papá todo ésto, sobre todo cuando Aioria y yo llegamos al mundo, pero…..

–No digas más Aioros, por favor no sigas…–intentaba evitar el tema.

–Mi padre se suicidó –Milo giró violentamente para ver al muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos–. Mamá lo llora el día de hoy, la sociedad lo juzgaba a él y a mi madre, pero el amor era mucho más fuerte para ella, tenía dos pequeños con el amor de su vida, pero él no pudo soportar la carga emocional y se mató….hiriendo el corazón de mamá profundamente.

–¿Qu-qué quieres decirme….?

–No cometa el mismo error que mi papá cometió, por favor, no lo haga –le toma las manos–. Su hijo será como yo, o como Aioria en dieciséis años, y no querrá que recuerde a su padre como un hombre que la sociedad lo condenó; no hablo sobre suicidios, pero si sobre abandono, no abandone a su hijo…..no a éste….

–Y-Yo no tendré un hijo –intenta zafarse de él.

–Si lo tendrá, Camus está…

–¡No lo digas! Por favor, Aioros….ve a tu clase…

–Pe-Pero señor.

–¡VE A TU CLASE, AIOROS! –el castaño afirma tristemente y arrastrando sus pies se dirige al segundo segunda, donde le impartían clase.

_Ya no quiero más ésto, me voy, no quiero ésto, no puedo seguir con ésto. ¡Soy un estúpido! Le arruiné la vida a un adolescente_. Pensó Milo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, cabizbajo. ¿Y si tenía al bebé? ¿Y si Camus no le mintió?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Existe la posibilidad que Kardia y yo seamos compatibles? –preguntó Dégel a Elcid en el salón de descanso. Sysifo miró con incredulidad a los muchachos, Aspros (que se encontraba allí de casualidad tomando té) se alerta.

–Bueno, tendría que hacerte un análisis de sangre, ¿para qué quieres eso? ¿Es por lo que te dijimos hace dos semanas? –preguntó el hombre, Dégel no dijo nada.

–Escucha, hay que esperar, hay que ser optimistas –sonrió Sysifo, pero Dégel negó.

–No podemos seguir pensando que nos caerá un corazón del cielo, hay que hacer algo con eso, por favor, Elcid, por favor, analízame.

–Escucha Dégel, por más que sus sangres sean compatibles, el corazón es un órgano esencial para ti, no podrías hacer nada, no es como dar un riñón o un pedazo del hígado –continuó bebiendo café.

–Necesito saber si al menos soy compatible ¿me harías ese favor? –Preguntó, Elcid asistió con la cabeza.

–Espera Dégel –Aspros se levanta de golpe de su silla, anteriormente no había hablado pero se tomó el atrevimiento de hacerlo y agarrarle la mano–. No deberías hacerlo.

–Quiero hacerlo, por favor, suéltame –baja la mirada, el muchacho lentamente desprende su mano de la del chico más joven, rozándola.

–Ven, vamos a la enfermería, te sacaré un poco de sangre –Elcid cierra los ojos y abre la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Dégel comienza con pasos firmes y se retira de allí.

–Elcid –intentó frenar Sysifo, le miró a los ojos.

–Tranquilo –susurró el joven una vez que Dégel abandonó el lugar–. Existen pocas posibilidades que sean compatibles.

–Hm, de acuerdo….pero, ten cuidado ¿sí? –asiste la cabeza y se van.

–Esto es una idiotez –bufó molesto Aspros y se sentó, Sysifo sonrió.

–¿Por qué lo dices así? Pareces enojado –el mayor giró su rostro hacia un lado y no dijo nada, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. Sysifo simplemente sonreía cada vez más y sabía el por qué.

**Elcid Capri**, joven de gran temperamento, treinta años y bioquímico, felizmente soltero o al menos eso era lo que él creía, mejor amigo de **Sisyfo Sagitta**, quien había estudiado pediatría y se especializó en obstetricia. Llegaron a la enfermería y el muchacho preparó todo, sacándole sangre rápidamente, lo más seguro es que en un par de horas estuviera el resultado, dado que era rutina para él. Dégel decidió aguardar en la sala de descanso y hablar con Sysifo y sus demás compañeros mientras éste hacía su trabajo, lamentablemente Aspros se había ido con Deuteros minutos antes que Dégel volviera.  
En la sala de descanso estaba Albafica, quien era el jardinero; Manigoldo, un forense, y Asmita, también un pediatra. Pasaron al menos dos horas hasta que Elcid regresó con un papel en las manos, Dégel se levantó dispuesto a escuchar.

–Bien, tengo una noticia para ti, Dégel…–dijo, podía verse una ligera sonrisa.

–¿Soy compatible?

–Bueno, verás…

–¿Soy compatible, o no? ¡Contéstame! –Dégel parecía muy nervioso, Elcid miró a Sysifo y luego a Dégel.

–Pero necesito decirte algo antes…

–¡Quiero saber si soy compatible, maldita sea….!–golpeó la mesa. Elcid suspiró.

–Si…..eres compatible…–los ojos de Dégel se abrieron de par en par–. Pero….

El chico salió disparado de allí, dejando a Elcid con las palabras en la boca. Sysifo se acercó a su compañero y le tomó del hombro, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que lo que haría Dégel pondría en juego su vida, ambos se encontraban bastante tranquilos.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sysifo. Elcid miró a su compañero.

–No me dejó decirle lo más importante….–suspiró.

–¿Qué es?

–Está esperando un bebé…..–Sysifo abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente le llovieron algunas imágenes de lo que se había enterado de Dégel hacía un tiempo atrás, cuando entró en una pequeña depresión que tuvo que visitar al terapeuta del hospital, Shion.

–¿Qué? ¡Elcid, vamos tras Dégel! –le toma del brazo.

–¿Por qué?

–Cometerá una locura porque no le llegaste a decir eso, ¿sabes por qué Dégel quiso saber si era compatible?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

–¡Está enamorado de Kardia! Y….dios….no sé qué hará sino lo detenemos ahora mismo, tuvo dos padres suicidas.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó consternado, Sysifo negó con la cabeza.

–Recién ahora caí en cuenta….vamos…

–Espera, crees que ¿él nos haga caso? –cuestionó, Sysifo afirmó.

–Tal vez a nosotros no, pero a Kardia si….vamos por él.

Corrieron por todo el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación 115, chocándose con Aspros y Deuteros en el paso. Su ocupante estaba leyendo, sentado en una silla, estaba harto de la cama y quería movilizarse por toda la habitación, al ver a los doctores entrar tan apresurados se levantó de un sopetón y escuchó el relato. La sonrisa que se le formó al saber que sería un futuro padre se borró al oír con horror que Dégel pretendía matarse para darle su corazón. No esperó un segundo, pues aun con el pijama, descalzo y el corazón en la boca, salió de allí, como pudo, medio corriendo medio caminando, intentando no llorar.

_¿Dónde estás Dégel? ¿Dónde?_

**Continuará**

¡DEGEEEEEEEEEL! Ah, esperen, me entusiasme demasiado ¿no creen?

Gente, fíjense bien en Aspros, mantengan su vista en él porque será importante en los próximos capítulos, a decir verdad, él es el cirujano especializado aquí, así que tendrá mucha relevancia.


	8. Mi vida por ti

**Capítulo 8**: Mi vida por ti.

** En la calle.**

Sysifo, Elcid y Kardia estaban montados en un auto, el primero se encontraba en la parte trasera del mismo, tecleando los números del celular mientras colocaba el auricular en su oído, el segundo conducía, y el tercero, de cabellos azulados, se le notaba algo desesperado.  
Dado que lo más probable es que Dégel fuera en ómnibus hasta su casa, tomaron todos los recaudos antes de trasladar un paciente en estado crítico (como lo era Kardia) a otro lugar, por lo que llevaron medicación en bolsa que estaba cuidadosamente conectada a las venas del muchacho y otro tipo de equipos médicos en la parte trasera del auto.  
Elcid giró durante un semáforo en rojo para ver a su compañero continuar llamando al hospital.

–¡Te dije que nos estábamos olvidando de algo, te lo dije, Sysifo! –habló el hombre mientras fruncía el ceño suavemente.

–Y si tanto sabías, ¿por qué no lo buscaste tú? Recuerda que yo estaba preparando la medicación para que Kardia no se nos muera de camino a la casa –gruñe y continúa esperando del otro lado de la línea–. Creo que deberíamos cambiar los métodos de atención al cliente vía teléfono, en el tiempo de espera se nos mueren.

–Teníamos que olvidarnos la dirección, ¡lo más importante! –Mira a Kardia–. ¿Tú la sabes?

–¡Que se yo! Apenas sé que se toma el ómnibus cuya parada está al lado del hospital.

–Hay más de diez paradas allá, recuerda que somos el hospital central –arranca el vehículo y comienza a andar.

–¡AH! ¡Hola Asmita, que bueno que al fin me atiendan! –Contestó el muchacho al teléfono–. ¿Cómo qué quién soy? ¡Sysifo, pedazo de idiota! Bueno, no tengo tiempo para discutir, necesito que revises los archivos de Dégel Dómine y me digas la dirección.

–Saca el GPS, Kardia, está en la guantera –señala Elcid, Kardia se agacha un poco para tomarlo.

–¡Ya sé que es confidencial, pero necesito la **PUTA** dirección! –se encabronó, Elcid comenzó a reírse

–Veo que Asmita se apega muy bien a las leyes del hospital –habló, Kardia comenzó a reír suavemente.

–¡Y por una puta, Asmita, conozco las leyes pero es una situación de vida o muerte! ¡Dégel está embarazado y creo que cometerá un grave error, por favor te lo pido, danos la maldita dirección, estamos en el auto! –Gritó, inmediatamente sonrió al escuchar del otro lado–. Anota Kardia, Avenida Zeus 255 piso cuatro, departamento veinte. Aja, gracias Asmita, _eres de gran ayuda_ –lo último lo dijo con ironía y cuelga.

–¡Ese tipo sí que es complicado!

–Eso queda cerca de aquí, vamos a la derecha –señala Sysifo y ambos se adentran a la calle indicada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al viejo edificio, salieron del auto y ayudaron a Kardia a descender, éste se colocó la bolsa de medicación colgada de su hombro y utilizó un bastón que le trajo el más joven (Sysifo) para poder trasladarse. Caminó varios metros hasta llegar al ascensor, pues no iba a subir por las escaleras debido a su condición. Apretaron el cuarto botón y el elevador se movió, Kardia traspiraba frío mientras los otros dos médicos le ayudaban, estaban haciendo algo contra la ley para salvar una vida, pero seguramente Dégel no abriría la puerta de su casa sino estaba Kardia allí.  
Fueron al departamento y golpearon la puerta, escucharon un sonido y una voz agitada, ¡Ese sonido!

–¡Dégel! –Golpeó la puerta Sysifo–. No lo hagas por amor de dios.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? No deben estar aquí…. –la voz quebrada por el llanto de Dégel se escuchaba, se le notaba en un estado absorto de tristeza y no podría parar.

–Por favor, hermano, mira, te trajimos a Kardia –alertó Elcid, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse por el cerrojo y se abrió de par en par para ver a Kardia allí, los ojos de Dégel se llenaron de lágrimas aún más fuertes.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó, la vista del ojiazul fue directamente al arma que traía el muchacho en sus manos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Dégel? –da un paso adelante y el más joven retrocede.

–¿De qué me sirve vivir si tú mueres? Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

–¡Tiene sentido, tiene todo el puto sentido! –elevó la voz, Sysifo y Elcid se mantuvieron atrás, mirando la escena.

–¡No, para mí no! No puedo volver a enamorarme….

–¡Si puedes, si puedes enamorarte! ¡No quiero tu corazón, no quiero ningún órgano tuyo si simboliza tu muerte! ¿No lo entiendes? –la voz de Kardia sonaba dura, sus ojos enrojecían y estaba a punto de llorar.

–¡No puedo….no puedo ya vivir sin ti! –el arma, que traía seguro, cae al suelo haciendo un sonido metálico, las manos que antes la sostenían ahora se encontraban en el rostro del joven Dégel mientras lloraba, desgarrándose el alma–. No quiero vivi-vir más…..más….en-en est-te mu-mundo –sollozó, Kardia sonríe con tristeza y se le acerca.

Ambos se agachan, Dégel por el dolor y Kardia para abrazarlo, le comenzaba a doler absolutamente todo pero no le importaba, necesitaba curar el alma herida de Dégel ante la noticia de su inminente muerte, pero debía decirle, debía darle esa luz de esperanza que Elcid le había comunicado, de esa forma, el peliverde podría vivir con un trozo de él.

–Escucha….–susurró Kardia muy cerca–. Vas a tener que soportarme un rato más, una vida más, porque no estás solo, no estarás nunca solo –le acaricio la cabeza y Dégel la levantó–. Estás esperando un bebé, mi bebé….

–¿Q-Qué? –Preguntó confuso, miró por encima del hombro a Elcid–. ¿Es….es verdad eso?

–Sí, mi estimado amigo….es verdad –sonríe, Dégel abre sus ojos y respira agitado–. Te lo quería decir, pero eres demasiado ansioso a la hora de matarte, querido.

–Yo te atenderé y velaré por la salud del niño, Dégel –respondió Sysifo con alegría–. Todos lo amaremos y todos te ayudaremos en ésto, no te preocupes, confía en nosotros.

–Pe-Pero….–toma el rostro de Kardia–. No quiero vivir sin ti.

–Vive por él…. –le abraza–. Tú sufriste mucho cuando tu mamá hizo….lo que hizo, dejando a un niño pequeño en este mundo, uno que sufre…. –hizo una pausa y acarició el cabello–. Tal vez este pequeño es el único hijo que pueda tener, necesito que lo mantengas con vida por mi ¿lo harás? –Dégel afirma en sus brazos–. Te amo.

–Y-Yo también te amo…–susurró, aun con lágrimas.

Se fundieron en un dulce abrazo, uno muy dulce como el corazón. Dégel ya tenía otro motivo más para vivir, debía hacerlo por él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dirección del colegio.**

–Realmente estamos muy sorprendidos, Onasis –masculló el director–. Otra licencia, sabemos que su familia se encuentra en un estado crítico, pero…. –Milo lo interrumpió:

–Escuche, si quiere, puede despedirme…..–miró la puerta–. Pero necesito alejarme de este lugar por un tiempo.

–¿Qué? Jamás despediría a uno de mis mejores profesores, los alumnos lo quieren mucho y ha aumentado el amor por la literatura en los niños con su club de libros. –Milo apretó los puños.

–Aun así, he hecho cosas que no me enorgullecen –habló, y volvió su vista al director–. Por eso y porque mi hermano está en un estado crítico en su enfermedad, necesito esos días.

–Aun así, justamente planea en estos momentos abandonarnos –piensa un poco y se rasca la cabeza–. Tenemos problemas con un alumno de segundo, es bastante problemático.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó, el director se levantó.

–Hoy vino una mujer, ebria y sucia por supuesto, a gritarnos en la cara sobre un acontecimiento que vivió en su casa, lo más probable es que haya terminado ambos en el hospital –masculló, Milo siguió sin entender–. ¿Usted conoce a Camus Moulian?

–¿Qué si lo conozco? Es mi mejor alumnos… ¿algo le pasó? –preguntó, trato de no mostrar demasiado interés o sería sospechoso.

–¿Usted sabía que está esperando un niño? –Milo abrió sus ojos, _¿entonces era verdad?_ –. Su madre vino aquí, enojada, diciendo que quería ver al profesor titular, que ella necesitaba decirle unas cosas, intenté sacarle qué era lo que quería decirle pero por más ebria que estaba no pude lograrlo.

–¿Sacarle algo? Se refiere, ¿qué quería decirme algo a mí? –preguntó, el director asiste.

–Exacto, no solamente eso, sino que se fue hecha una rabiosa hasta su casa, sabemos que Camus ha sufrido violencia por parte de ambos padres durante su vida –el corazón de Milo se congela–. Por eso, dada a su condición y a la rabia que tenía su madre, lo más probable es que le haya…

–¡No! –Gritó, apretó fuertemente sus puños–. ¡No, no!

–Escuche Onasis, quiero que se quede un tiempo más, necesitamos hablar con el joven antes que llegue a casa pero todos los alumnos afirman que él tiene mejor relación con usted que con el resto de los maestros.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó, el director sonrió de costado.

–En educación física, con el profesor….

–Ya sé dónde están –Milo sale corriendo de la dirección.

Corre por los pasillos sin importar que choca con alumnos y un par de maestros, va directamente hacia donde están los chicos haciendo ejercicio. Buscó con la mirada a Camus, pero solo encontró a los estudiantes corriendo en círculos mientras el profesor Julián Solo les indicaba lo que continuaba. Se acercó a Aioros, que se encontraba sentado en una de las gradas, mirando una hoja de papel.

–Hola…–sonrió, Aioros levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

–¿Busca a Camus? –preguntó, Milo entendía que el chico estaba enojado luego que le gritara.

–Lamento mucho lo que pasó el otro día, no tenía por qué gritarte, tú estabas ayu-…

–Si busca a Camus, él no está aquí, se fue a su casa con su madre hace unos momentos –los ojos de Onasis se abrieron.

–¡Profe! –gritó Mu y se acercó, los chicos dejaron de prestar atención a la clase y todos se acercaron, aun sin hacerle caso al de educación física.

–Profe, ¿es verdad que se va? –preguntó Saga.

–¡No puede irse, por favor! –exclama Kanon.

–Es el mejor profesor que tuvimos –afirma Shaka, los demás secundaron.

–Tranquilos, no me iré, pero necesito saber dónde vive Camus. ¿Alguien sabe? –todos, absolutamente todo el alumnado miraron a Shaka y Shura, quienes pestañaron rápidamente.

–Vive en los suburbios, en la calle Arquímedes, es una casa muy pequeña –contesta el rubio, Milo busca en su base de datos mental y recuerda la calle–. Casa 11, son todas iguales pero la de Camus es muy opaca, la reconocerá enseguida por lo descuidada que está.

–Lleve una navaja –dijo Shura–. Es un barrio peligroso.

–Gracias chicos –saluda con la mano–. Nos vemos –corre fuera del recinto, todos los chicos se reúnen.

–¿Creen que le dirá que lo ama? –preguntó Saga a Shaka.

–Espero que sí, hagamos apuestas –contesta Shura.

–¡Le dirá que lo ama, estoy seguro! –gritó Mu, alegremente.

–Yo creo que se acobardará, recuerden que es un viejo –murmuró Ikki, todos los chicos comienzan a apostar.

–¿Cómo es que todos sabían de ésto? –preguntó DeathMask, Afrodita comienza a reírse.

–Bueno, es obvio ¿no? –respondió Aldebaran, se rasca la cabeza.

–¿Qué cosa es obvio? –cuestionó Aioria, tanto Aioros como Shura le acarician la cabeza.

–Nada, nada Aioria….–susurraron al unísono.

**Casa de Camus**

–Tú, pequeño bastardo –gritó la mujer mientras le arrojaba cosas a su hijo, Camus se encontraba pegado a la pared, recibiendo los golpes de los objetos arrojados–. ¡Eres una puta, una puta, Camus!

–Ya, déjame en paz, vieja arpía…

–¡Ese hombre tiene casi mi edad! ¡Mi edad tiene! –gritó, realmente estaba desesperada la mujer y Camus no podía contenerla–. ¡MERECES ÉSTO Y MUCHO MÁS, HIJO DE PUTA!

–Soy tú hijo, maldita borracha –un golpe de puño fue lanzado y la cabeza de Camus rebotó en la pared y se deslizó el cuerpo por ella hasta sentarse.

–Quédate aquí, llamaré a tu padre.

–N-no….papá no….él me mataría…

–¡Bien merecido lo tienes, por ramera, por puta, por zorra! Acostarte con un profesor…..agh, das asco –se acercó al teléfono, Camus se arrastró para tirar del cable y desconectarlo–. Déjame, IDIOTA.

–No permitiré que….aaagh…–recibe una patada en la cabeza de parte de su madre, cosa que le hace retroceder.

–¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER NIÑO MALCRIADO! Ya sabía yo que debíamos castigarte cada vez que hacías esas cosas estúpidas a los cinco años, como salirte de donde estabas e ir a abrir libros por ahí –la mujer parecía molesta, Camus se mantenía contra la pared.

–Milo era más padre de lo que ese señor y tú pudieran haber sido en su vida –susurró, con asco, con ira, con bronca.

–¡Milo, eh! Ese tipo que te abrazaba en la biblioteca, así que ese es el profesorcito que tienes ahora ¿Verdad? –Volvió al teléfono–. Milo Onasis. ¿Estás seguro que ya en ese tiempo no te acostabas con él?

–¡TENIA CINCO AÑOS, ASQUEROSA ARPIA! –gritó.

–¿Y QUÉ? ¿CUÁL ES LA DIFERENCIA? ¡Ahora tienes solo diez años más y te dejas entrar por el culo! –Atienden del otro lado–. Baltazar, habla Indiana, es sobre Camus…–le mira de solayo–. Necesita una reprimenda el sinvergüenza, se ha acostado con un docente que le dobla la edad…..si, ven enseguida –cuelga–. Ahora vendrá tu padre para darte una lección, Camus.

–Agh….maldita mujer…–intenta levantarse pero le vuelve a golpear para que se mantenga en el piso.

Su padre no tardó en llegar, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, profundamente violento. Camus le temía a su padre, cuando su madre se divorció sintió un terrible alivio en su cuerpo, pero al verlo nuevamente allí, parado junto a él, reavivo todo ese temor escondido durante años. Su madre no era violenta, estaba ebria, el resto del día dormía o se desmayaba por la casa vomitando en el suelo, pero su padre, era agresivo por naturaleza.  
Camus intentó defenderse cuando su padre comenzó a atacarlo, salió corriendo por la casa tirando todo lo que encontraba, gritando, intentando salir por la ventana hasta que le agarró de la pierna y lo atrajo de nuevo. ¡Lo iban a matar! Estaba resignado a eso, cuando el golpe fuerte de la puerta principal se escuchó, el padre lo arrastró del cabello al comedor mientras la madre miraba la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

–¡ABRANME O TIRARÉ LA PUERTA DE UNA PATADA! –la voz sonaba demandante y terriblemente molesta, pero nadie abrió. Un golpe, dos, tres, una patada tan fuerte que rompió el seguro y se dejó ver un muchacho rubio.

–¡Mi-Milo! –susurró Camus, el viejo le soltó el cabello y éste pudo arrastrarse hasta la entrada.

La cara de terror del rubio era inexplicable cuando lo vio en el suelo, con sangre en la comisura de los labios, el cabello desprolijo y agarrándose el brazo golpeado anteriormente por la caída. El viejo Baltazar se puso en guardia cuando el muchacho entró, dio dos pasos al frente, frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, muy molesto.

–Hijos de puta…..–gruñó, parecía una bestia más que un hombre, el de cabellera negra comenzó a reír.

–¡Tú eres la bestia, pervertido! Abusando de niños menores, eres un asco –le atacó por la palabra, palabras ciertas e hirientes, pero eso no significaba que flaqueara.

–Lo dice quien golpea a un adolescente embarazado, que vergüenza…. –y atacó, le golpeó en la cara y el viejo calló. La mujer lanzó un alarido.

La pelea entre los dos muchachones era terrible, no se dudó un momento en partirse la cara mutuamente cuando rodaron por el piso y los insultos aparecieron. Camus se retiró a un costado, mirando expectante como su 'amante' y su padre se batía a duelo a puñetazos limpios, con ira, con odio. Podía escuchar la terrible voz de su padre, incriminándolo, llamándolo por toda clase de nombres con respecto a la relación clandestina que tenía su hijo y ese docente, lo que hacía enfurecer más a Milo en cada puñetazo.

Cuando lograron separarse, el viejo hombre se levantó y limpió la comisura de su labio.

–Le diré a todos, todos se enterarán como le dabas por el culo a mi hijo cuando deberías enseñarle, pervertido, perverso…infame –comunicó, Milo se levantó y ayudó a Camus a hacerlo también, pues el dolor del brazo lo habían inclinado.

–Di todo lo que quieras, no me importa, pero te quitaré a Camus, no mereces ser padre…. –susurró, con asco e ira, la mujer se acercó a su marido.

–¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, PAR DE PERVERTIDOS! –gritó, Camus se enfrentó a ella.

–No volverás a tocarme ni a saber de mí, vieja arpía y tú tampoco, hijo de puta, les clavaré una denuncia y se las meteré por el culo ¡ME ARRUINARON LA VIDA!

–¡Tú te arruinaste la vida solo al meterte con ese pervertido y tener un hijo! Ni creas que te vamos a ayudar en ésto, miserable –afirmó la mujer.

–Prefiero recibir la ayuda de los delincuentes de la máxima seguridad de la cárcel antes que de ustedes…–se da la vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta. Milo se acompaña, mientras escuchan como gritan por detrás.

–¡AHÍ ESTA EL PROFESOR DE MI HIJO LLEVÁNDOSELO, PORQUE LE ENCANTA METERSELA POR EL CULO, PERVERTIDO, ABUSADOR, HIJO DE PUTA! –gritaron, Milo frunció el ceño.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, ya los gritos se habían silenciado, pero las personas que pasaban por allí les miraban con sigilo, no por nada, el viejo era un borracho, drogado e hijo de puta pero tenía razón, se había convertido en un abusador de menores. Se colocó una mano en la cara y comenzó a llorar, Camus se acercó y le abrazó, pero era imposible contenerle.

–Soy todo eso….Ca-Camus….–murmuró entre sollozos, el joven negó.

–¡Claro que no! Milo, tú nunca serás eso…

–Si lo soy, lo soy, lo soy, eres un niño, eres un niño aun y yo…un pederasta –se destapa la cara y le queda mirando–. No debemos estar juntos, pero yo quiero estarlo….porque…

–¿Por qué? –le miró, esperando.

–Me he enamorado de ti…. –la boca de Camus se abrió, al igual que sus ojos, de par en par, pero fueron cerrados por un profundo beso.

Estaba enamorado, tan enamorado que creía moriría, estaba a punto de perder la consciencia de sus actos, de morir entre sus brazos. Siempre se mintió, su corazón le mentía, le mentía tratando de aplacar ese amor con dulces palabras, con aquellas que le hacían entrar en razón. Es un menor, no estás enamorado. ¡Corazón mentiroso! Le mintió varios años, porque se había enamorado de él cuando éste tenía cinco años, tal vez no era amor pasional en ese entonces, no estaba regido por eso, sino por el cariño, por el entendimiento, era fraternal.  
Pero ahora Camus era un adolescente, un joven, alguien que elegía con quien estar y como estar, Camus había elegido acostarse con él todas las veces que lo hicieron, y había elegido tener al bebé a pesar de no ser consciente de los riesgos, pero había elegido y él también.  
Se abrazaron, fundiéndose el uno al otro.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a un hospital? –preguntó Camus, aun en sus brazos.

–Creo que si….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Observó una carta, aquella de las múltiples, trazada con mucho cuidado. Sonrió al recordar la fecha, fue hace casi diez años. Dégel tocó su vientre y sonrió, probablemente otra habría sido si vida si aceptaba este destino marcado en el papel blanco, si hubiera ido a esa iglesia hace diez años y aceptado casarse 'ese chico'. Ni siquiera había recordado su nombre hacía mucho tiempo y aun hoy no lo recordaba, siempre lo había llamado 'El chico becado', y aun en las cartas lo era.

Se preguntó qué había pasado con él, si se había casado con alguien más, si tenía familia. Debía admitir que en algún momento se imaginó perdiendo la virginidad con él, teniendo a sus hijos o incluso paseando por las acaloradas playas, pero siempre su imaginación se nublaba y recordaba al muchacho del que se debía su cabello: Kardia.

_Espero que él esté bien y sea feliz, que me haya olvidado_; susurró en un dejo de culpa. Leyendo una y otra vez las últimas líneas de la carta.

_** Deseo con el corazón que sea 4 de octubre* para tomarme en mis brazos, besarte como nadie te ha besado, amarte como nadie te ha amado y hacerte feliz, hoy y para siempre. Mi amor, con todo mi corazón.**_

'_**El chico becado'.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡VOY A SER PADRE! –gritaron al unísono los hermanos al encontrarse–. ¿Qué? –se exaltaron–. ¡PERO TÚ NO PUE….! –continuaron–. ¡DEJA DE HABLAR AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE YO!

–Eres incorregible, Kardia –bufó molesto Milo y se sentó en la silla–. ¿Cómo es eso que serás padre? ¿Acaso tú estuviste con ese chico? El tal Dégel.

–Tuvimos mucho cuidado –sonrió–. Yo tampoco puedo creer que se haya quedado, es algo increíble, y, extraño….pero ¿tú….? Es decir ¡Camus tiene quince!

–Dieciséis.

–¡Me cago en la diferencia! –Continuó Kardia–. Tú vas a cumplir treinta y tres el mes próximo, Milo.

–¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! –Cruzó los brazos–. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Él quedó y….realmente estoy feliz.

–¿Y cómo se lo tomaron los papás de Camus?

–Horrible, me van a demandar o gritar que me follo a su hijo –Kardia se sorprendió.

–Pareces muy tranquilo.

–Nadie les cree, están ebrios y son golpeadores, piensan que inventan todo porque rescaté a su hijo, pero es inminente que Camus está embarazado y tendrá un bebé, así que no sé por cuanto tiempo podré sostener la mentira –bufó–. Tal vez deba renunciar.

–¿Y a qué te vas a dedicar? ¿Comer libros en la biblioteca? Tú estás hecho para enseñar.

–Pero…

–Pero nada, tú si puedes vivir, eres sano, vas a tener un hermoso bebé con un chico con buen culo –Frunció el ceño–. Lo siento, que celoso estamos.

–No digas ese tipo de cosas, tiene dieciséis años.

–¡Ja! Y lo dice el que se lo folló.

–Bueno, bueno, no hace falta recordar eso –cruzó los brazos, estaba algo molesto pero continuó:

–Quiero decir, eres joven, inteligente y tendrás una gran familia, Melody te lo envió, bueno, técnicamente Melody estaba viva cuando te lo mandó.

–¿De qué hablas? –Kardia se cubrió la boca–. ¡Kardia, tú sabes algo que yo no sé!

–Hmm…no sé de qué hablas –murmuró entre sus manos.

–¡SABES ALGO, MALDITO BASTARDO! Dímelo… ¿Qué hizo Melody? –el hombre suspira.

–De acuerdo, te lo contaré, pero…..debes prometerme que no te enojarás…

–¡Me enojaré sino me lo cuentas! –gritó, Kardia suspiró pesadamente y continuó.

–Todo empezó hace varios años atrás, antes que naciera tu hijo….mucho antes.

**Continuará.**

¡CHAN! Próximo capítulo, se desentraña lo que hay detrás del misterioso incidente de Melody, y también la verdad sobre el casamiento, y toda la mierda esa, espero les guste este capítulo y el que sigue porque casi tocamos el final.

No sé si se dieron cuenta pero cuando hable de Baltazar hablé de un hombre viejo, y la mamá de Camus tiene la misma edad que Milo, eso significa que la mamá tiene 32 años (lo tuvo a los 17) y el papá tiene más de cuarenta años, ¿La historia se repite? También veremos eso próximamente.

***4 de octubre**: es la fecha arreglada para el matrimonio de Dégel con 'El chico becado', ya verán la historia de ellos más adelante, es cursi, triste y desgarradora sobre un antiguo 'amor' de Dégel, o al menos fue un amor unidireccional (del chico becado a Dégel, pues éste siempre pensó en Kardia).


	9. Los herederos

**Capítulo 9: Los Herederos.**

Los ojos de Milo no estaban allí, aún continuaba dando vueltas a lo que su hermano le había dicho días atrás, se cubrió el rostro y cerró los ojos. Ya se acababa el año, se estaba acabando. Tenía que relajarse, respirar profundamente. Suspiró, no podía digerir aquello, todo se encontraba tan caldeado, los ánimos de los adolescentes. Ni siquiera había podido hablar de Aiacos en el tiempo que estuvo allí, pues el joven se despidió de sus compañeros el día anterior y ahora el espacio estaba desocupado.  
Se levantó y miró al alumnado, quien aún estaba observando atento aunque la clase había terminado hacía unos minutos. Mordió su labio inferior y les anunció que ésta sería su última clase y que les deseaba felices vacaciones. El murmulló comenzó al igual que el correr de los pasillos cuando sonó el timbre.

–Profesor –Minos se acercó temblando, Milo le miró un momento–. ¿Podemos hablar?

–Claro, ¿qué sucede?

–Creo….creo que….–no podía respirar y Milo lo notó, le tomó del hombro para calmarlo–. Estoy esperando un bebé de Aiacos.

–¿De….Aiacos? –preguntó, el joven asistió–. ¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

–Necesito que me consiga algún dato de él, el que sea, yo no sé en qué lugar de París vive, por favor, usted es profesor, ayúdeme –le tomó la mano, Milo podía sentir el latir fuerte del corazón del joven y recordó a Camus, seguramente el terror que tenía este joven al no saber dónde estaba el papá de su hijo, era el mismo que sentía Camus cuando él lo rechazó meses antes.

–Haré lo que pueda.

–Gracias….muchas gracias –hizo una reverencia y salió de allí.

_Al verlo retirarse, recordó entonces lo que su hermano le había dicho. La verdad que ocultaba la mirada de su amada Melody. Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Kardia, recostado en la cama, le miró luego que él le cuestionara. Suspiró y tranquilamente deslizó la mano sobre la suya, intentando tomarla mientras relataba lo que era un especie de cuento._

–_Melody sabía que tú ya no la amabas o tal vez, que nunca la habías amado –_le miró inquietante, Milo se sorprendía ante las palabras_–. Hace unos años atrás, ella vino a mí para decirme que sentía temor, temor de que no vuelvas a amar nunca más en tu vida._

–_¿De qué hablas?_

–_Tú sabes, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían tenido juntos, tú te sumergías en el trabajo, en los libros y luego comenzaste tu obsesión con ese renacuajo de tu alumno, 'Camus' –_sus ojos se dilataron y Kardia pudo ver lo que provocaba siquiera el nombre_–. Creo que Melody siempre supo que te atraía ese joven, aun sabiendo que eras infiel con ella._

–_¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo entonces?_

–_Tal vez porque volvías a sonreír después de mucho tiempo –_sonrió, Milo miró para otro lado pero siguió escuchando_–. Una tarde ella vino donde trabajaba yo ¿te acuerdas? _

–_La inmobiliaria._

–_Exacto, ella vino algo atareada y me preguntó si yo sabía algo con respecto a tu alumno, ese que te sacaba de tus castillas y de quien hablabas con tanto amor. Yo le dije que sólo sabía su nombre, pero nada más: __**Camus Moulian**__. _

–_¿Y-Y qu-qué hizo? –_Milo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, Kardia lo notaba_._

–_Dijo '¿Camus? ¿Camus? ¿Cam?' sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y supe que había algo raro en ella, como si recordara algo, no sé qué fue, supongo que ya conocía a Camus –_el rubio frunció el ceño, claramente había recordado que era 'el niño de la biblioteca'_–. Fue a buscarlo a una biblioteca._

–_¿Y qué pasó?_

–_No lo sé –_alzó sus hombros_–. Ni siquiera sé si se encontraron, bueno, probablemente si lo hayan hecho. Ella no volvió a hablar del tema, simplemente dejaba que tu hicieras y desasieras._

–_¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?_

–_¿El qué?_

–_¿Cuándo fue a buscar a Camus? –preguntó decidido._

–_Hm, déjame recordarlo, creo que tu niño tenía unos cinco meses ¿no? Entonces fue en Agosto –se rascó la barbilla–. Sí._

–_¿Cuándo? ¿Qué día?_

–_No lo sé ¿cinco? ¿Seis? ¿Por qué te importa? –_La mirada azulina del menor se agrandó por la sorpresa_–. ¿Qué pasa?_

–_Fue antes que tuviera sexo con él –_cruzó los brazos_–. Camus siempre había respetado la distancia y a pesar que teníamos acercamientos que podrían considerarse sexuales, no lo habíamos hecho tan tangible hasta ese día._

–_¿Cuándo?_

–_El nueve de agosto –_suspiró en la palabra, Kardia entendía entonces_–. ¿Crees que ella le dijo que se acercara a mí?_

–_Deberías preguntarle a él, no a mí, hermano._

–_Entonces, iré por él._

Y así había terminado la conversación, Milo al final no habló con Camus, pues estaba demasiado ocupado éste en demandar a sus padres y cuidar de su bebé, no quería alterarlo tampoco. Caminó por los pasillos directo a la salida, luego fue a su automóvil y salió de allí hasta la casa, ahora que compartía con el adolescente. Durante todo el trayecto sus ojos miraban sin mirar, respiraba sin respirar, vivía sin vivir en los recuerdos sumergidos.  
Ingresó a la casa para ver al joven sentado en la silla mientras escribía en un pedazo de papel, debido a los golpes que le proporcionó la madre, le dieron varios días de descanso y éste sería el último de ellos, por lo que pasaba todo el tiempo en la casa, a veces delante del computador o de una hoja que ahora estaba garabateada con hermosos trazos. Milo sonrió, se acercó y lo besó suavemente.

–Llegaste temprano –habló el joven–. Compré algo para cenar y unos víveres, eres un asco en la cocina.

–Sí, lo sé –se quitó la corbata, antes dejando su maletín en la mesa.

–¿Quieres algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Leche? –Milo no asistió a ninguna de ellas pero habló:

–Quiero algo, pero no es comida ni bebida –murmuró, se sentó en la silla y le observó con detenimiento–. Quiero que hablemos de tu encuentro con Melody –los ojos de Camus se abrieron sorprendidos.

–¿Cuál de todos? –Milo esta vez fue el sorprendido.

–¿Qué? ¿Hubo más de uno?

–Hmmm…. –el joven giró la cabeza hacia un lado y asistió.

–¿Có-cómo? ¿Te siguió frecuentando?

–A decir verdad, solamente una vez nos hablamos en persona antes de empezar una relación contigo, y una vez antes de su muerte –continuó–. Pero el resto de las veces que la vi, ella estaba muerta.

–¿A-A qué te refieres? –Camus volteó a verlo.

–Puedo ver muertos, Milo, aunque no suele pasarme todo el tiempo –se levantó, dejando caer la silla, Camus le imitó bastante aturdido.

–¿Qué tu qué….?

–Yo…..yo sé algunas cosas de tu pasado por tus ojos, veo en ellos a los muertos de tu vida –Se acercó, Milo giró la cabeza apartando la mirada–. No me evites.

–Lo siento, es difícil después de lo que me acabas de decir –musitó, Camus envolvió sus brazos en el pecho del joven hombre y se aferró a él.

–Te contaré lo que hable con ella….pero no me ignores por favor…. –Milo lo envuelve en sus brazos y se aferra más a él–. Fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no recuerdo, pero puedo decirte que fue el día anterior al que decidí dar el primer paso y besarte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Relato de Camus Moulian (8 de agosto)**

Estaba en la biblioteca, vestía de una forma casual, el calor aún estaba inundando el cuerpo de la gente, inclusive el mío; llevaba unos short y una camiseta holgada. A pesar que dentro del lugar había aire acondicionado, era demasiado grande para refrescarlo todo y había zonas muy calurosas. Tomé uno de aquellos enormes libros de tapa dura y sonreí, tendría algo digno para leer mientras planeaba la clase de mañana en mi mente, te vería de nuevo, y me ponía muy nervioso.

–Eres Camus ¿verdad? –giré ante la voz, para ver una muchacha joven, rubia y de hermosos ojos ámbar. Arqué la ceja, ella medía al menos diez centímetros más que yo, y se notaba al menos diecisiete años mayor–. ¿Eres el joven Moulian?

–S-si…. ¿usted es? –pregunté, ella sonrió.

–Melody de Onasis –abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa, pero ella no parecía hacerlo–. Soy la mujer de Milo Onasis.

–Me di cuenta por su… 'apellido' –abracé el libro y bajé la mirada–. ¿Por qué desea hablar conmigo, señora?

–Es sobre mi marido –me asusté, apreté más las manos contra la portada y cerré los ojos–. Sobre como él te habla, sobre cómo te mira, te cuenta….

–¿Me….cuenta? –Alcé la vista, ella era bastante sincera con sus sentimientos–. No la entiendo, señora.

–Él no lo sabe aún, pero su corazón le miente –apretó sus labios, intentando ahogar sus lágrimas y continuó–. Él no me ama.

–¿De qué está hablando? –Me sentí cohibido, increíblemente nervioso, ella se acercó y apoyó su mano encima de mis brazos–. Señora…

–Él te ama a ti…. –no, no puede ser–. Te ama a ti, y tú le amas a él.

–¡No! Él es mayor….él no…

–Camus, querido niño, necesitas amor en tu corazón ¿no? –Me miraba con tanta compasión que creí me derrumbaría frente a ella–. No ha sido fácil tu vida ¿verdad?

–¿Có-cómo sabe? –mi voz se quebró, ella era especial, muy especial, ahora sé por qué la amabas o porque tu corazón quería amarla.

–No lo sé, simplemente es intuición –sonrió y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente–. Por favor, cuida a Milo, ayúdale a ese corazón ver que tú le amas y que él te ama a ti.

–¿Có-cómo pu-puedo hacer eso….se-señora? –mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, mi vista se nubló y ella me secó las lágrimas con su mano.

–Mi marido te necesita.

–Sólo seré una 'ramera', una 'puta' o lo que fuera –bajó la cabeza–. Si voy a por él, lo trasformaré en un pederasta, no querrá verme jamás, sólo seré una mancha en su camino y en su piel.

–No hijo, tú debes persistir, lo debes hacer.

–¡No! ¡Sólo seré una zorra! Y más encima, mi familia me ha educado para eso, para robarle el marido a alguien, no para ser sincero, para amar, para querer. Si aparezco en sociedad con un hombre mayor, no sé cuántos insultos tendré que comer –el libro se deslizó por mis manos y cayó al piso–. Yo amo a Milo, lo amo más de lo que podría amar a alguien, por eso ¡No puedo hacerle ésto!

–Él te necesita, Camus. Él te ama…

–¡No me ama!

–Él te ama….y yo lo sé, conozco a Milo desde antes que él se pueda conocer, y te he visto a ti, eres perfecto, eres dulce, eres amable…

–¡No lo soy!

–Si lo eres, eres el dolor de cabeza de mi marido…..por favor….vela por él….

Los recuerdos son tan confusos, que siento que se desvaneció ante mis ojos. Luego la volví a ver una vez que el sexo con Milo se volvió cotidiano, fue un día antes de su muerte. Ella seguía animando a que continuara como estaba, que Milo había vuelto a sonreír a pesar de las desgracias. Pero no fue suficiente, porque al morir ella y el pequeño, terminé siendo lo que no quería ser. Lo que ella me pidió_, 'haz que el corazón de Milo deje de mentir'_, no podía ser cumplido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Ella lo sabía –murmuró Milo, le abrazó más–. ¿Por eso me dijiste que me era infiel?

–Ella me lo pidió…..me lo pedía para alejarte de ella, para que no sufrieras al estar conmigo –murmuró, Milo le creyó, le creyó porque sabía que Melody era así–. ¿La amas?

–Amo su dulzura, amo su esencia, amo su presencia, pero te amo a ti….te amo de amar, de enamorarme terriblemente, de ti….desde el día que te vi…no cuando te conocí hace años atrás, sino cuando te vi, al final del último pupitre, con tus ojos carmesí clavados en mí, allí me enamoré de tu inasistencia, de tu no-presencia, de tu bronca y odio a la literatura….

–Mi-Milo…

–Me enamoré de tu sonrisa al ver un libro de Agatha Cristie….me enamoré de todas tus expresiones –le toma el rostro y le mira a los ojos–. Me enamoré completamente de ti.

–Yo también me enamoré….me enamoré de tus ojos, de tu pasión, de tu fuerza, de tu vida….y de tu historia….Te amo Milo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Unos meses después**

Dégel entró a la habitación que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Kardia leía atento uno de los libros que le había traído su hermano sobre paternidad, comenzaba a pensar que Milo trabajaba en una biblioteca o algo así porque siempre conseguía cualquier mierda que se vendiera por ahí de cualquier tema. Cerró fuertemente por la tapa y dejó de costado el objeto para sonreí al ver a su 'pareja' comenzar a escribir en una libreta.

–Te vez gordo.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Kardia! –exclamó frunciendo el ceño, Kardia comenzó a reír.

–No tienes por qué enojarte, es lindo verse gordo ¿no? –la mirada fuerte de Dégel le decían que no lo era tanto.

–¿A quién le gusta que le digan gordo? Creo que ningún hombre o mujer se dejaría llamar así –bufó, molesto.

–Tal vez los que están contentos de lo que llevan dentro –sus ojos se cristalizaron y el peliverde pudo notarlo, se acercó suavemente y se sentó junto a él.

–Estoy feliz de ello ¿sabes? –Le besó la frente con dulzura, Kardia le pasó la mano por el vientre–. ¿Qué sientes?

–Que será una niña.

–¿Otra vez discutiremos eso? –preguntó enfadado.

–Déjame al menos decidir a mí que tendremos ¿quieres? Yo pongo el sexo ¿no es así? –Dégel se queda un minuto pensando, bueno, en definitiva dado que él tomó la pastilla de procreación en sus años adolescentes, sería algo así como 'la mamá'.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro que acertaste con el sexo? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

–Porque pensé que tendríamos una nena mientras te follaba…

–¿Pensaste en que tendríamos un bebé cuando lo hacíamos? ¡Eres desagradable…!

–Pero me amas por eso ¿no? –sonríe, Dégel asiste y suspira.

–Sabes, tu hermano y cuñado acaban de salir de la ecografía tridimensional –sonríe, Kardia arquea la ceja.

–¿Se dejó ver el niñato? –el menor asistió–. ¿Y qué es?

–Que son, dirás –los ojos de Kardia se abrieron–. Camus tendrá gemelos.

–¿Ge-gemelos?

–Sí.

–¿Esos que vienen de a dos?

–Claro, gemelos.

–¿Los que son iguales? –Dégel rodea los ojos y suspira, asistiendo–. Wooo, que mala suerte jajajaja, espera ¿el nuestro es uno, verdad?

–Claro.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Créeme, ¡Lo estoy! –afirma con la cabeza, era obvio que si supiera que tendría más de un bebé, lo escucharían seguramente en todo el hospital del grito que pegaría–. Pero con respecto a ellos, me sorprende que no tuvieran trillizos, con la vida sexual que parecen tener. Y serán varones los dos.

–Vaya, dos varones….. –Ríe estúpidamente mientras le toma de la mano–. Mi pequeña heredera.

–Hay alguien que tal vez quieras conocer –sonrió, Kardia se sorprendió cuando caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar a un muchacho joven, de al menos dieciocho años, cabello negro y ojos rojizos, era realmente muy parecido a Milo–. Él es Aiacos Garuda, de Nepal. Es tu hermano.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, Aiacos se acercó tímidamente, detrás se podía ver a Minos observar, pero sin pasar.

–Los dejaremos solos –Dégel salió por la puerta. Aiacos se sienta en una silla que arrastra hasta al lado de la cama.

–¿Hermano? –preguntó–. Bueno, tienes un increíble parecido a Milo, pero….

–Yo…. –interrumpió–. Estoy muy triste de verte en estas condiciones, Kardia…–le toma la mano–. Quiero contarte que fue lo que pasó en estos meses, por favor.

–Claro, soy todo oído –murmuró.

–Fui estudiante de intercambio en la clase de 3-2, donde Milo Onasis dictaba los viernes a las 9 Lengua y literatura –giró su cabeza echando un vistazo a la puerta, pudo ver el cabello de su 'pareja' y junto a este el de Radamanthys, su nuevo mejor amigo–. Desde el principio, tenía miedo de descubrir que su historia y la mía estaban conectadas, porque mi padre me ha dejado antes que naciera, y solamente pude sentir el llanto por su parte.

–No entiendo…. ¿tu padre te ha abandonado antes de nacer? –Aiacos asiste.

–Siempre intenté buscarlo, pero solamente tenía su nombre:_ Rucio_. Entonces, cuando me fui del colegio, Milo me volvió a contactar para hablar, me pidió que le preguntara a mi madre sobre el apellido de mi padre, pero ella no recordaba, fue entonces cuando le mencioné el 'Onasis' y su memoria volvió, lo recordaba, tuve que volver tan rápido como me fue posible, pero debido a problemas de documentación, no pude hacerlo hasta ahora.

–¿Mi padre…..? ¿Y él dónde está?

–Escucha…..–mira a su hermano a los ojos–. Mientras buscaba mis papeles para volver a Atenas, encontré algunas cosas que tal vez tú deberías leer…. –busca entre su gran saco negro un papel que extiende del bolsillo, pasándoselo.

–¿Qué es ésto?

–Es para ti, parece que papá nunca envió la carta por vergüenza, pero tal vez deberías leerla….

Los ojos de Kardia se cristalizaron, tomó con suavidad el papel y lo extendió para poder leer con lentitud. La letra era la de su padre al igual que la firma, su sello personal. Sonrió de costado y se derrumbó en llano. Aiacos le abrazó como pudo mientras el más grande se abrazó sus piernas angustiado y dejó caer el papel.

_ Querido Hijo:_

_No pude nunca saber todo el dolor que haz vivido estos años sin mí. Desearía tanto poder hacer algo por ti, probablemente ahora estas preguntando ¿qué clase de hombre fue mi padre que se separó de mi madre y se fue, nos dejó, nos abandonó?  
Para mí fue difícil enfrentar todo esto solo, pero debo admitirlo, debo decírtelo mi querido niño. Yo estoy enfermo, igual que tú.  
Poco después de saber de tu padecimiento, fui a una clínica cercana, yo era joven, entusiasta, 'sano' y creí que probablemente podía ayudarte. Estaba pensando en suicidarme y darte mi corazón, entero para ti mi querido Kardia.  
Cuando me analice, me salieron mal los exámenes, me dijeron que ya no hay salida para mí, que lentamente padecería lo que estas padeciendo tú.  
Hoy ya debes tener veinte años, tu corazón y el mío están desgarrándose poco a poco. El tuyo por tu enfermedad y el mío por no poder ayudarte. Hago todo lo posible para concientizar a la gente que done sus órganos, no por mí, ya no tengo salida, sino por ti mi niño, el rey de mis ojos._

_Quiero decirte, Kardia, Tu padre nunca te olvidó, aun en mi lecho de muerte pensaré en ti, rezando, para que llegue a ti la felicidad y sobre todo, para que llegue a ti un corazón, eso que necesitas para poder vivir una vida tranquila._

_Te amo con todas mis fuerzas,_

_Tu papá._

_Rucio Onasis._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡No estoy discapacitado! –gritó Camus mientras intentaba caminar por sí solo, debido a su amplio cuerpo le era bastante difícil, pero no imposible.

–Sólo quiero ayudarte –bufó molesto Milo–. Al menos déjame cargar tus libros al auto.

–¡Ya déjame en paz, viejo! Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo –le da una patada y Milo se toma la pierna.

–¡Agh, mocoso maleducado! Ya no trataré de ayudarte –suspiró pesadamente y continuó el camino al auto, se subió en la parte del piloto y Camus la del copiloto–. No deberías esforzarte, tendrás gemelos.

–La mamá de Saga y Kanon también tuvo gemelos y no le pasó nada, podré con ésto.

–Aun así, Sysifo dijo que no te esfuerces demasiado, es un embarazo de alto riesgo, por tu edad y condición –arranca el auto–. No deberías tomar todas las horas del colegio.

–No lo haré ¡Mamá! –Camus se veía notoriamente molesto y no era de esperar, había engordado al menos diez kilos y le costaba muchísimo caminar–. Cada bebé debe pesar una tonelada, por dios ¡Quiero que salgan de aquí!

–Ya deja de gritar como niño.

–¡Soy un niño, viejo abusivo!

–¡Ahora eres niño! Haz estado todo el año diciéndome que eres un adulto y ahora actúas como un crío –golpeó su cabeza contra el volante–. Quiero morirme…

–No hasta que estos dos se vayan de casa, ¡Te necesito vivo al menos dieciocho años! Eso sino mueres por alguna enfermedad que le dan a los viejos –cruzó los brazos, Milo levanta el rostro con un aura oscura alrededor.

–Comienzo a pensar que la frase '_El que se acuesta con niños amanece mojado'_ es demasiado pequeña para esta relación –Camus giró la cabeza y sonrió, para luego lanzarle un beso y ablandar toda ira del más grande–. ¿Por qué eres así?

–Me gusta molestarte, ahora que estoy esperando dos niños, mínimo debería hacerte algunas bromas.

–¡Casi me produces un infarto! –Doblar en la esquina manejando directamente hasta el colegio–. Éste es tu último año, deberás poner mucho empeño en ésto.

–Lo sé, lo sé –se relaja un poco.

–Bien, te dejaré aquí –se detiene en la esquina.

–¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando… ¡Estoy esperando a tus hijos! No pretendas que camine hasta allí –señala la escuela, Milo suspira.

–No pueden vernos juntos, Camus, ya es demasiado malo que estés en mi auto embarazado.

–¡Demasiado malo será la patada en el orto que te daré si me haces caminar hasta ahí! –Milo negó con la cabeza, en parte el muchacho tenía razón, pero _¿qué dirán?_ –. Puedes decirle que me encontraste de camino al colegio y al ver mi condición me echaste una mano.

–Bueno…–murmuró y suspiró pesadamente y dio marcha al auto para entrar al estacionamiento escolar, gracias a dios no había nadie y pudieron parar el vehículo y salir tranquilos.

–¿Me darás un beso?

–Camus, estamos….en…la escuela….–apretó sus dientes, Camus se acarició el vientre y Milo tuvo que hacerlo, le dio un suave y rápido beso–. Que tengas un buen día.

–Tú también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Querido Chico Becado:**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, realmente estoy emocionado y nervioso de viajar a Atenas, es un nuevo mundo para mí, dado que siempre he vivido en Francia y no sé si pueda sentirme cómodo, pero gracias a la gente del departamento de beca y también gracias a tu compañía a través de las cartas, me siento cada día más listo para incursionar este nuevo proyecto.**_

_**Antes que nada debo decirte que me alagas, en absolutamente todo lo que dices, creo que no lo merezco, aun así gracias por tanta muestra de cariño.  
Como verás, en esta carta me he esmerado muchísimo para llegar a las diez líneas, creo que lo voy a lograr o eso al menos espero. Agradezco que, a pesar de todo eso del internet, sigamos comunicándonos de la manera tradicional, aunque alguno de los niños del orfanato me dicen que debería usar paloma mensajera jajaja.**_

_**Gracias, chico becado, gracias por amarme como me amas, por esperarme como me esperas y por respetarme como me respetas. Espero vernos en el baile de fraternidad, creo que es de disfraces, pero por lo que me dijiste en la última carta, reconoces mi cabello verde, me pregunto ¿cómo sabes eso?**_

_**Gracias por todo, gracias….**_

_**Deshielo.**_

_ Querido Deshielo:_

_Estoy feliz que tu carta fuera más larga que un telegrama o tuviera más que monosílabos, cada palabra tuya me ocasiona una inmensa felicidad. Me causa una profunda tristeza todavía no saber tu nombre, pero he buscado en internet algunos que pudieran tener como significado la palabra 'Deshielo'. Empecé con el inglés: __**Thaw**__. Dudo que un francés tenga un nombre tan inglés como ese, por lo que lo descarté. Luego seguí con el Latín, hermoso idioma: __**Liquo**__, no veo en ese nombre la belleza que me inspira, por lo que terminé utilizando tu idioma, el francés y me topé con: __**Dégel**__. Dégel, un nombre digno de alabanzas y belleza, creo que es perfecto para alguien como tú. ¿Puedo llamarte así a partir de ahora? Dégel, Dégel….es tan poético, que debería escribir una sonata para él, de esas que te gustan.  
Sé tú color de cabello porque sin querer uno llegó a mis manos en tu carta, parece que el collar que me regalaste en el último envío postal te lo sacaste del cuello y quedó solamente un hermoso cabello enredado, color verde y lacio, largo, con un dulce aroma a vainilla, lo conservaré por siempre aunque me digan que soy un estúpido enamorado.  
Te reconoceré inmediato el día del baile, aunque llevemos disfraces._

_¡Es verdad! Dado que te llamaré por un nombre: Dégel, creo que mereces que yo también te de una pista sobre el mío, no sé si es lindo que me llames 'Chico becado' toda la vida y más que nos vamos a conocer y empezar una vida juntos._

_Te daré una pista, mi nombre significa BLANCO o PRIMERO._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón, _

_A.D._

Y esa había sido la última de las cartas que se habían mandado, luego se conocieron en persona, pero aún estaban cubiertos por la máscara. Ese muchacho le robó un beso, uno suave, pero verdadero, y Dégel supo que ese chico no era el que estaba buscando, pero que tenía sinceros sentimientos hacia él, sentimientos de amistad nunca igualados. Continuó mandándole cartas y realizando una 'boda' de la que habían hablado, pero Dégel jamás contestó nuevamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

** Dirección.**

Le habían llamado durante la tarde para hablar con el director, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba y probablemente querría comunicarse sobre la licencia que había pedido, pero al entrar, vio al viejo con un cuaderno abierto que observaba con extrañada. Milo pidió permiso e ingresó, mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio.

–Te preguntarás ¿por qué te he llamado? –Milo asintió, el director cierra el cuaderno–. Ha llegado a mí un comentario poco amigable por parte de la familia Moulian, ¿quisieras escuchar sobre ello? –la mirada de Milo se petrifica.

–E-ellos…

–Son borrachos, mala gente, la peor calaña, por lo que en un principio no hice caso, el embarazo de Camus nos ha dejado a todos boquiabiertos, docentes y alumnos –masculló y se levantó–. Por lo que trate de reafirmar que tú no tenías nada que ver, cuestioné a algunos alumnos y la mayoría dijo que no quería hablar del tema por respeto a Camus, ¿pero sabes qué? Dos adolescentes si hablaron.

–¿D-Dos?

–Valentino Benini y Zachary Louret ¿Los conoces? –Milo nuevamente volvió a asistir–. Ellos me dijeron que, efectivamente, vieron que tú y el señor Moulian tenían relaciones sexuales en un aula a principio de año. Me dije: ¡Por dios, no puede ser! Observando las notas de dichos alumnos, creí que probablemente se debía a una venganza contra usted, pero, algo seguía molestándome..

–Di-Director –se levanta.

–Seré directo contigo, Milo Onasis…. ¿Eres o no eres el padre del niño que espera Moulian? –preguntó decidido, Milo queda completamente paralizado–. Sé sincero por favor.

–Yo…..–la voz le temblaba, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? –. Yo…. –no podía, ¿o sí? Tenía que ser sincero, pero sí lo era, perdería su trabajo. Miró al director y respiró profundamente–. Si Director, yo soy el padre del niño que espera Camus.

Y se supo. Milo y Camus tendrían un bebé (mejor dicho, dos), todos en la escuela se enteraron de ello ese día.

**Continuará.**

**Primero** que nada quiero decirles que solo faltan 3 capítulos: el diez, el once y el doce que es el final, por lo tanto, espérenlos. Y mientras más comentarios me lleguen más feliz me harán y más rápido actualizaré y todos podremos comer y dormir sin necesidad de estar nerviosos por mis siguientes actualizaciones. Me estoy volviendo una experta en dejarlos con las ganas de más (orgullosa de si misma). Otra cosa, he hecho un **cosplay de Dégel** y se los quería mostrar, pero dado que no puedo subir imágenes o links acá los invito a pasar a mi **deviantArt**, mi usuario es: **jesselblack **(lo del medio es una L minúscula), allí encontrarán mi cosplay de Dégel.

Bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa con ésto ¿ustedes que creen? ¿Perderá Milo su trabajo?

Con respecto al chico becado, pues, ¿debería decirles acá su nombre completo? Bueno, creo que hasta el momento no había dicho el apellido de nadie más que el de (los protagonisyas) Elcid y Sysifo, por lo que les diré, el apellido del muchacho es: Diliwan y sabrán quien es en el próximo capítulo, igual creo que le di una pista, ósea, su nombre significa; BLANCO/PRIMERO y empieza con A (Por eso el A.D en la carta). Oseaaa daaah! Más no puedo decirles, solo que NO ES UNITY por obvias razones…..es re fácil, solo vayan a google y lo encuentran rápido (eso hice yo XD)


	10. Alex y Jean Onasis

**Capitulo 10: Alex y Jean Onasis.**

De camino a la clínica, Camus intentaba conservar la calma mientras Milo relataba su inminente despido, lo último que le faltaba en aquellos momentos era dar a luz a los dos bebés cuando su 'amante/novio/marido' había perdido el único ingreso que les quedaba. Apretó con firmeza la manija de plástico del auto en cada palabra, le dolía su bajo vientre y comenzaba a traspirar, quería llegar rápido y gritarle a alguien, doctores, paramédicos pero sobre todo al profesor Onasis.  
Dieron vuelta a la esquina e ingresaron al hospital dueño de todas las esperanzas. En la habitación 115 aún se encontraba Kardia quien daba pelea constantemente, todos le daban un mes o dos de vida, nunca creyeron que soportaría muchísimo más, luego de la sacudida que se dieron con Dégel, aunque eso le había devuelto algo de vitalidad y tal vez saber del nacimiento de su futuro hijo, que a raja tabla predicaba que sería niña.

Le ayudó a bajar del auto e ingresaron para avisar a los médicos que Camus tendría familia y las contracciones habían comenzado hace una hora. Les propusieron sentarse y aguardar a la llegada del anestesista. No les quedó otra que hacerlo:

–¡No puedo creer que te quedaras sin empleo justo ahora que nacen los gemelos! –criticó el muchacho al fin, luego de guardárselo todo el camino.

–¿En serio vamos a discutir esto ahora? –preguntó, el pelirrojo asistió con la cabeza.

–No sé si te haz dado cuenta pero a partir de ahora tendremos que alimentar a dos bebés, necesitamos al menos el doble de lo que tenemos, apenas y compramos una cuna y algunos juguetes, necesitamos una pañalera más –bufó, a Milo le comenzaba a dar migraña.

–Sabes, en momentos así me haces dar cuenta que eres un niño.

–¡No soy un niño!

–Claro, eres y no eres niño cuando te conviene ¿verdad? –le mira de solayo y cruza los brazos–. Mi ex esposa no era tan quejosa como tú.

–Tal vez porque tu ex esposa tenía más de veinticinco años y solamente dio a luz a UN bebé, yo tengo dos pelotas de un kilo en el vientre presionando contra mi vejiga –Camus tenía razón, para su joven edad, era demasiado estar en esas condiciones.

–Está bien, lo siento –le toma la mano–. Pero podrías bajar la voz un poco, todo el mundo nos mira y ya es demasiado vergonzoso.

–¿Quieres estar en mi lugar? Te haré gemelos y tendrás que aguantar este maldito dolor, quisiera morder acero –se tomó el vientre y frunció el ceño, Milo sonrió y acarició la larga cabellera roja.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un hombre se sentó al lado de Milo y miró a la pareja sonriendo, él por su cuenta se encontraba también esperando la noticia como futuro padre y al ver la panza del más joven se sorprendió, seguramente era el primer niño de ese muchacho, pues era extremadamente joven.

–¿Es el primero, no? –Preguntó, Milo giró y asistió con la cabeza–. Es un momento tan feliz, mi esposa también está dando a luz en este momento, mi hermano tuvo un bebé hace un par de meses con su marido.

–¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue? –preguntó el rubio, Camus le presionaba la mano fuertemente por el dolor.

–Pues, bastante tranquilo, aquí te saben tratar –mira bien a Milo–. Debe ser sorprendente ser abuelo tan joven.

–¿Eh? ¿Abuelo dice? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí, porque usted es el abuelo ¿no? –los ojos del rubio se abrieron.

–¡No, él es el padre! Y si va a decir algo de la edad y esa mierda, puede irse a esperar a su cría a otro lado –la voz demandante de Camus apareció y asustó al otro futuro padre que inmediatamente se fue.

–Camus, no deberías ser tan agresivo.

–¿Viste cómo nos vio? Para él éramos bichos raros –Camus parecía molesto y no era de esperar, desde que había empezado a notarse su vientre, todos con los que se cruzaban pensaba que Milo era el abuelo de la criatura, un abuelo extremadamente joven.

–Somos bichos raros.

–¡No, no lo somos! Y deja de pensar en eso, viejo amargado, tú eres mi hombre y lo serás hasta que me muera….sino es que estos niños me matan primero –frunce el ceño, inmediatamente Sysifo aparece con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Es hora, ya llegó el anestesista Regulus Sagitta –un muchacho de cabello castaño a rubio hizo su apareció y le mostró el camino.

Ambos, Milo y Camus, se encaminaron hasta la sala de partos donde ya se encontraban varios de los médicos que lo atenderían. Habían dos muchachos exactamente iguales que llevaban mascarilla y estaban completamente vestidos de verde, su cabello azulado resaltaba de su cuerpo y contrastaba con la pálida piel, también se encontraba un rubio alto, de elegante caminar: Asmita, el pediatra y su compañero, el jefe de pediatría y obstetricia: Sysifo Sagitta. El recientemente conocido Regulus, hermano menor de Sysifo, y Dégel, quien aun en su embarazo complicado, estaba allí para ayudarlo.  
Se acostó en la incómoda camilla, le habían ayudado a ponerse la túnica verde para la operación y lo dieron vuelta para inyectarle peridural (una anestesia local).

–Bueno, en un par de minutos ya podremos empezar –murmurar el doctor–. Mi nombre es Aspros Deliwan y seré quien te intervendrá quirúrgicamente.

–¿Do-Dos? –preguntó al señalar al hermano gemelo de éste.

–Oh, él es mi hermano gemelo Deuteros, deberías acostumbrarte a ver doble, dado que tendrás gemelos –se acomodó mejor el barbijo–. Bien, ya debe estar listo.

–Soy Deuteros, el instrumentador quirúrgico….–habló el muchacho y le extendió uno de los instrumentos a su hermano mayor.

–Yo soy Asmita, me encargaré del niño cuando nazca.

–Y tú me conoces, soy tu obstetra Sysifo y me encargaré de velar por ti y ayudar a Asmita con el niño –sonrió, Camus se sintió tranquilo pero al ver a Dégel se alteró un poco.

–¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿No eres experto en cardiopatías?

–Durante el parto aumentará tu presión sanguínea, mi deber es controlártela, debes estar tranquilo, Aspros sabe lo que hace.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Milo tomándole la mano, Camus sonrió.

–Eso debería preguntarte a ti, estas sudando –el pelirrojo le acaricia suavemente la mano y Milo hace un gesto dulce para él.

–Estoy extremadamente feliz, nunca he estado tan feliz en mi vida….–le besó la frente.

–Perdóname Milo, perdóname, por mi culpa no solamente tienes que lidear con la falta de trabajo sino también con dos niños que no sé si querías, jamás te consulté sobre ellos y sobre su concepción, jamás supiste que podía enge-…

–Era una posibilidad Camus –murmuró Milo–. Como adulto, debí cuidarte y no lo hice, creo que tengo parte de responsabilidad aquí para no decir 'toda'.

–Pe…Pero…

–No sufras Camus, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo….–le besa nuevamente la frente con ternura mientras se escucha un pequeño quejido.

Los ojos de Milo fueron a parar justamente a las manos de Aspros, quien logra sacar a un pequeño, muy pequeño, niño bañado en sangre. El mayor traga de su propia saliva, pero al escuchar el pequeño gritillo de la criatura, su corazón vuelve a latir. Con este segundo niño, Aspros se comenzó a sentir más extraño aun, le miró directo a los ojos y tembló ligeramente: "qué le pasaba" ese pequeño le producía un cierto malestar, por lo que inmediatamente se lo dio a su compañero. Asmita limpia a la criatura mientras éste aclama por su hermano, a quien también Milo logra ver entre tanta emoción.

–Varones los dos….felicidades –sonrió Aspros mientras comienza a dar puntadas a Camus para cerrar la herida–. Fe-Felicidades –mientras terminaba su trabajo, sus ojos giraron para ver al pequeño, al segundo bebé, con mucha insistencia. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a lo suyo.

Los ojos del menor se llenan de lágrimas cuando lentamente le entregan a los dos bebés limpios. Su cabello era rojo y se notaba apenas la melena que sobresale de sus cabecitas. La piel blanca y suave los adorna, los faroles celestes en sus ojos le dan aquel punto que necesitaban para ser dos futuras bellezas, aun ahora, todos arrugados y pequeñitos, eran extremadamente hermosos. Milo toma a uno de los pequeños, el mayor, y lo abraza contra su pecho, mientras Camus hace exactamente lo mismo con el menor.

–¿Haz pensado en algún nombre? –preguntó Camus, Milo sonrió y asistió.

–Alexander –le besa la frente–. Es un nombre enteramente de mi tierra, de un luchador y conquistador, me gustaría que mi hijo fuera todo eso y más…..

–Yo quiero llamar a éste: Jean –le acaricia suavemente la cabecita–. Es algo francés ¿No? Jean-Claudé, ¿te gusta? –Milo asiste y se acerca para besarle en el rostro, suave, dulce, cargado de sentimientos.

–Gracias Melody, por mandarme a estos ángeles….y Gracias Camus, por hacerlo realidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Pasó algo, Aspros? –preguntó Deuteros cuando los gemelos salieron de la sala de partos, el muchacho negó–. No puedes ocultarme nada.

–Bueno, ese niño, el bebé….ese…. –Deuteros no entendía.

–¿Alexander? –Aspros negó–. ¿Jean?

–Sí, ese, Jean….me produjo una sensación rara….–se abraza a sí mismo–. No sé por qué….

–Pensé que tendrías conexión gemelar con el mayor jajaja dado que tú eres mayor de los dos –Aspros le mira.

–He presenciado el nacimiento de muchos gemelos, pero nunca tuve algo así en mi vida –Deuteros comenzó a preocuparse–. Tengo la sensación, que ese niño, Jean Onasis, me producirá varios dolores de cabeza.

–¿Dolores de cabeza? –aún seguía sin entender–. ¿Te refieres a cuando sea grande?

–Tuve la sensación que….aaaah –suspiró pesadamente, temblando–. Debe ser nada, pero tuve una terrible sensación cuando lo vi nacer, no sé, me produce una….

–¿Mala energía? ¿Mala sensación?

–No, no, no…..no sé si es mala, pero me producirá varios dolores de cabeza, es algo que siento –se relaja–. Mejor vamos a comer algo….

–Sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Wooo, son chiquititos…–dijo con un tono de voz infantil y chillón el mayor de los Onasis mientras observaba fotos de sus sobrinos–. Realmente son hermosos.

–Debido a que nacieron antes de tiempo como todos gemelos, se quedarán en la incubadora un tiempo más, pero pudimos sacarle fotos con el celular –Milo estaba tan feliz que había enseñado fotos de sus hijos a casi todos los ocupantes del hospital, inclusive a gente en la calle y a varios de los alumnos que vinieron a visitar a Camus en su estadía.

–Me alegro que estés feliz ¿y qué harás con respecto a tu trabajo? –Milo bufó molesto, pero Kardia tenía razón.

–Bueno, he empezado a escribir un libro –cruza los brazos y mira hacia otro lado.

–¿En serio? ¿Quieres ser escritor? –preguntó, Milo le observa y asiste–. ¡Eso es genial, Milo! Siempre tuviste pasta para eso, y dime, ¿de qué se trata?

–No quiero generar controversia, por eso decidí escribir sobre un enfermo del corazón y su amor por el doctor –Milo sonrió mientras Kardia razonaba.

–Suena como el libro: bajo la misma estrella, aunque en ese caso son dos enfermos termi….woo woo, espera ¿dijiste doctor? –Arquea una ceja, Milo se golpea con la palma de la mano–. ¡Vas a escribir sobre mi romance con Dégel!

–Por supuesto, ya las enfermeras de aquí quieren apartar un libro para cuando lo imprima, es digno de ver, una historia de amor entre dos jóvenes hombres que terminan teniendo sexo una noche en las oscuridades del hospital –Kardia sonríe de oreja a oreja–. ¿Te gusta?

–¿Escribirás las escenas de sexo? –Milo bufa–. Es lo que más me importa, debes hacerme una buena performance.

–No creo que pueda escribir como mi hermano se folla a un médico ocho años menor.

–Tal vez puedas hacer como un docente se folla a un alumno diecisiete años menor –gruñe, Milo suspira.

–_Touché_…

–Bueno, al menos agradezco la victoria, se la dedico a mamá, a papá….

–Hablando de papá –miró el rostro de su hermano, palidecido–. ¿Leíste su carta? Yo no sabía…

–Sí, la leí, fue demasiado duro para mí….–suspiró–. Saber que en alguna parte del mundo papá estaba pensando en mí todo el tiempo, pero no entiendo por qué nunca me escribió.

–Tal vez por vergüenza –habló el muchacho más joven y se acercó a la ventana–. Papá siempre estuvo avergonzado de no haberte podido ayudar.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Lo sé porque me lo dijo Aiacos –bufó–. Aunque papá lo dejó, tuvo un buen motivo para hacerlo, cayó internado pocos meses antes y como empezaba a olvidar cosas por el golpe que se dio al desmayarse, no sabía dónde debían ir los paramédicos a avisar a los parientes, por lo que murió solo en el hospital.

–¿Mu-Murió? –Milo asiste–. ¿Cuándo? ¿Hace cuánto?

–Hmm….déjame pensar, hace al menos dieciséis años –Kardia cerró sus ojos y dos lágrimas cayeron arrastrándose en sus mejillas, Milo se le acerca y da dos palmadas en la espalda.

–Papá no tuvo suerte…

–No, no la tuvo…–Kardia levanta la mirada y mira con terror a su hermano.

–¿Y si mi hija también tiene ese mal congénito, Milo? ¿Y si mi nena pasa por lo mismo que yo? ¡No soportaría ver a mi princesa en este estado! –se alteró, Milo intentó contenerlo.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo Kardia.

–¡No puedo estar tranquilo! Quiero que mi princesa esté conmigo toda la vida o al menos lo que dure con ella, no quiero que los tres: Papá, yo y ella, tengamos el mismo destino –abraza a su hermano.

–Tranquilo, yo no heredé ese mal congénito, hay pocas posibilidades que ella lo herede….podrían heredarlo mis hijos…pero no fue así –Kardia niega en los brazos de su hermano.

–Tus hijos ya fueron sometidos a estudios con respecto a ese mal y salieron bien ¿no? –Milo afirma–. Mi hijita puede heredar esta mierda ¡No quiero! –rompe en llano, su hermano lo abraza, lo contiene, pero es imposible a sabiendas de una posible afección de su niña.

–Calma Kardia, calma tu corazón, tu hija estará bien, créeme –le besó la frente–. Será fuerte como tú, yerba mala nunca muere….

–Estúpido…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Estoy enamorado de él –una suave voz se escuchó en la sala de descanso, miró como pasaba de un lado al otro el embarazado muchacho de cabellera verde–. ¿Haz sentido alguna vez que no quieres que llegue nunca el corazón? Es horrible pensarlo…

–No seas idiota…

–Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar serlo –masculló y se tapó el rostro–. Soy una persona horrible, he intentado hablar con él desde que entró aquí, intentado recordarle aquel casamiento frustrado, pero Kardia siempre fue su prioridad aun cuando sabía que moriría.

–Hmm, no hables –cruzó los brazos–. Solo te lastimas más, hermano.

–No puedo, yo le amo, quiero estar con él, pero es imposible ahora…..quiero que nunca llegue el corazón para Kardia, pero tampoco quiero verlo sufrir por eso, ¿soy mala persona?

–No Aspros, no lo eres –susurró Deuteros. Se levantó de la silla con elegancia.

–Aún recuerdo ese día que entró por aquella puerta, fue poco antes de asignarle a Kardia como paciente, ¿Lo recuerdas?

–¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tus ojos brillaban de fascinación por volverlo a ver –estaba algo celoso, pero sonrió de costado–. Cuando creí que habías superado tu obsesión por ese muchacho, comenzó nuevamente.

–¿Qué debería hacer? –preguntó.

–Si llega el corazón está en tus manos ser un buen médico y mantenerlo con vida, a pesar de todo el amor que sientes por Dégel, él tendrá un hijo con Kardia y debes aceptarlo.

–Debo aceptarlo.

Hace varios meses atrás, Dégel apareció junto al director del hospital. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza y su mirada gacha, vestía muy elegantemente y era extremadamente joven. El corazón roto de Aspros comenzó a latir nuevamente.  
El mayor de los gemelos era hijo de dos campesinos que vivían a las afueras de Athenas, sus padres trabajaron día y noche para darles educación a los gemelos y lo hicieron extremadamente bien, particularmente con Aspros, quien llegó a cirujano. El mayor había comenzado una vida, tenido parejas y estuvo por casarse…con él…..

–Mi nombre es Dégel Dómine, soy estudiante de medicina en el área de cardiopatías y estaré aquí haciendo mis prácticas para graduarme –murmuró, Aspros se acercó, él era el encargado.

–Eres muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó, Dégel se quedó anonadado y le miró.

–Veintiséis.

–Veintiséis –sonrió de costado–. Yo tengo treinta y seis, mucho gusto, soy Aspros y soy el cirujano de aquí, ese de allá es mi hermano gemelos Deuteros, si necesitas algo, por favor, házmelo saber.

–Gracias, ehm ¿por dónde empiezo? –preguntó bastante nervioso, Aspros sonrió y le indicó donde pondría sus cosas y que papeleo debía llenar.

Eso fue hace varios meses y ahora estaba ahí, embarazado, con sus ojos se deslizaban una y otra vez por su cuerpo y continuaba, continuaba. Deuteros lo abrazó por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su hermano, le daba aliento, energía y apoyo, siempre habían sido así, los hermanos, los gemelos.

–Creo que debo dejarlo vivir…

**Continuará.**

Bueno, acá se nos vino la noche. Aspros está enamorado de Dégel y eso ocasiona algunos problemillas pero no demasiados, me gusta Aspros, aunque bueno, no sé qué le pasa con Jean, ese niño ya trae problemas apenas nació jajajaja. ¡Dejen comentarios!

**¡YA ESTOY PREPARANDO UN SEGUNDO FANFIC LLAMADO 'PAINFUL LOVE' Y PROTAGONIZADO POR DÉGEL, CAMUS, KARDIA y MILO! A diferencia de este fic, que es bastante romántico, Painful love es bastante sádico, así que espero que vean otra faceta de mí. Les dejaré todos los detalles apenas actualice el capítulo 1. Solamente lo subiré en Amor-Yaoi dado que en fanfiction net casi no me comenta gente y es muy difícil responder los comentarios. Como la cuenta de amor-yaoi esta abierta para los anónimos, cualquiera puede comentar.**


	11. Por amor a ti

**Capitulo 11: **Por amor a ti.

Silencio, la cálida y fría angustia de los sentimientos, donde terminan y empiezan, donde reposan. El silencio es frío, muy frío, no permite que las cálidas palabras viajen con él e inundan las melancólicas habitaciones.  
Sus ojos se cerraron un momento para dejar caer las lágrimas y se abrieron repentinamente, la mirada perdida y rodeado de las cartas más dolorosas. Tal vez esta era la salida, la única que había encontrado, la única que podría sacarlo de esa terrible agonía por la que había vivido varios años.  
Recordó entonces, lo recordó tan fríamente en su piel como si hubiera sido hace unos pocos días. Sus veintisiete años en solitario podían resultar complicados para alguien como él, pero a ser hijos de dos paisanos del campo no repercutía su soledad con su vida personal.  
Siempre estaba con Deuteros, eran como las dos caras de una misma moneda, imposible de despegar, y cuando su hermano comenzó a salir durante sus años de estudiante con algunas chicas y chicos, Aspros se sintió desorientado, solo.

Fue en ese entonces cuando el director en jefe del departamento de becas, donde él iba regularmente a solicitar una nueva beca y llevaba su listado de notas, comentó:

–_Sabes, hace muy poco estaba hablando con un chico francés que estudiará aquí el próximo año_ –alertó el anciano caballero, Aspros (quien llenaba una solicitud) giró su cabeza para verle.

–_¿Disculpe?_

–_Es un chico huérfano, bastante huraño por lo que me han dicho, pero de buen corazón_ –sonrió y se levantó, en búsqueda tal vez de otros documentos y un par de sellos–. _Él también seguirá como tú, medicina, probablemente trabaje contigo en algún momento._

–_Yo me especializo actualmente como cirujano, señor_ –comentó, bajó su mirada y continuó escribiendo–. _Tal vez nos encontremos como tal vez no._

–_Bueno, parece que tiene una gran pasión por el corazón, él quiere especializarse en cardiopatías_ –la voz sonaba dulce cuando hablaba de ese chico, lo que hizo a Aspros llamarle la atención–. _Escucha, siempre te veo solo y él también es bastante solitario, ¿por qué no empiezan siendo amigos por correspondencia?_

–_¿Amigos por correspondencia? _–Levantó la mirada, el anciano le extendió un papel–. _¿Qué es ésto?_

–_Es su dirección para envió postal en Francia, él continua en el orfanato por ahora, debes escribir allí._

–_¿Y cómo debería llamarlo? Aquí no dice el nombre…. –_miró detenidamente cada detalle, buscando algo probablemente.

–'_Deshielo'_ –comentó, Aspros pestañó varias veces y observó la dirección postal.

_Deshielo._

Fue cuando intentó comunicarse con él, le costaba demasiado escribir algo en puño y letra, por lo que ensayó con varios papeles. "_¿Escribir en griego sería correcto? ¡Es un chico francés! Pero yo no sé francés"_, se decía constantemente el joven. Si iba a ir a una universidad griega debía saber griego, por lo cual comenzó a escribir con su letra. Como todo médico, era inteligible, y le costó muchísimo hacerla prolija en el papel, pero lo hizo, lo logró, y la envió. Aun recordaba esos trazos en rojo que se deslizaban por toda la hoja de papel blanquecino, bastante viejo y desgastado pero que le daban un aroma rústico.

_ Deshielo:  
Probablemente no me conozcas, soy un chico becado de Grecia y fui contactado por el profesor Maurice, del departamento de Becas, él me ha hablado muchísimo de ti y de tus ansias de ingresar a la escuela de medicina en Athenas. Estaré muy feliz de tenerte en mi equipo una vez que me gradúe, yo estoy terminando la carrera.  
Maurice me ha dicho que eres bastante solitario y probablemente quiso que dos solitarios como nosotros nos juntemos. Espero no te moleste que te envié esta carta, no es mi intención incomodarte, pero si quieres mandarme una de regreso la estaré esperando con mucho interés._

_Creo que es innecesario por ahora decir nombres, solo basta con mi apodo creo yo. _

_Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu vida,_

'_El chico becado'_

Dégel no era muy bueno escribiendo contestaciones y eso lo supo Aspros en el primer instante cuando leyó la respuesta. Pero aun así continuaron como rutina enviándose cartas y hablándose, intentando intercambiar ideas y viendo que ambos tenían mucho en común: "_Uno no se enamora del nombre, sino de la persona_", había puesto el mayor en una de las cartas, a lo que el menor siempre contestaba con risas.  
Aspros se había enamorado profundamente de ese ideal de chico, de esa sonrisa, de esa astucia.  
Solamente tuvo una vez la posibilidad de conocerlo realmente y fue en una fiesta de fraternidad, la primera de Dégel en su año de universitario. Todos se encontraban vestidos con grandes ropajes, la mayoría con pelucas o antifaces, principalmente él llevaba una capa, se cubría el pelo y la boca con unas telas que solamente le permitieron ver sus ojos. Maurice los presentó y bailaron. Aspros se enamoró aún más de Dégel con ello, pero cuando lo vio nuevamente en el hospital, después del desplante que sufrió el día de la boda, su corazón dio un vuelco al saber que Dégel no le recordaba, y lo había saludado como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

¿Será que acaso algo pasó? ¡Imposible! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Dégel nunca llegó a la boda? Sabía que había sido muy apresurado pedirle y que el muchacho haya aceptado, seguramente habrá sido un shock cuando tuvo que ponerse el traje y marchar a la iglesia, por lo que se arrepintió tajantemente, aun así esperaba una respuesta, algo, cualquier cosa, pero solo silencio y olvido del otro lado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Diablos, donde está Aspros –mira para todos lados y ve pasar a Dokoh–. Oye, Dokoh, ¿haz visto a Aspros? No lo encuentro.

–¿No está en la nursery? Iba muy frecuentemente allí –habló el castaño de mirada penetrante, Deuteros niega.

–No, no, el único bebé al que iba a visitar constantemente, Jean Onasis, ya hace dos días abandonó el hospital –murmuró–. Tal vez por eso se sentía algo caído de ánimo….

–Lo siento Deuteros….no lo he visto –se retira.

–Shion –se acerca rápidamente al hombre que abandonaba su consultorio–. ¿Haz visto a Aspros?

–No lo vi –sonrie–. Debe estar en la Nur-…

–No, no, Jean ya se fue del hospital, no puede visitarlo más…..y sería demasiado raro que vaya a la casa de Camus Moulian para ver a un bebé….

–Entonces no sé dónde puede estar, lo siento –desaparece por los pasillos.

–¿Haz visto a Aspros? –preguntó Deuteros a unos de sus compañeros, éste negó–. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está este chico?

–¿Paso algo, Deuteros? –Elcid se acercó al aturdido joven–. Te he visto ir y venir reiteradas veces por el pasillo. ¿Buscas a alguien?

–¿No haz visto a Aspros? No lo encuentro –se encontraba bastante nervioso, muy nervioso y temblaba, Elcid negó con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

–Tengo miedo, que cometa alguna estupidez por ese muchacho –hace un ademán mientras ve pasar a Dégel, éste se detiene.

–¿Sucedió algo?

–Está buscando a Aspros, ¿Lo haz visto? –preguntó Elcid, Dégel negó con la cabeza.

–¿No te ha dicho nada últimamente? –Volvió a cuestionar Deuteros a Dégel, pero éste continúa negando–. Aspros, maldito idiota.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Él ya vendrá, nunca se pierde las reuniones de personal –Dégel intentaba sonreír mientras decía ésto, probablemente para calmar al irracional joven.

–Tú no entiendes, él está realmente loco, está loco últimamente –se cubre el rostro–. Sé que algo malo le pasa, porque soy su gemelo.

–¿Puedes decirme que tienes? Estás alborotando toda la sala de espera –Asmita venía completamente enardecido en busca de su amante, quien comenzaba a exasperarse.

–¿Tú tampoco haz visto a mi hermano? –el rubio niega–. ¡Albafica, Manigoldo! ¿Han visto a Aspros? –gritó a sus compañeros que estaban en el fondo del pasillo charlando, pero ambos niegan–. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

–¿Puedes relajarte? –Asmita parecía a punto de perder la paz interior que solía tener–. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué piensas que está mal tu hermano?

–No es algo que pueda decir en medio del pasillo.

–Pero no te importa alterar a todos los pacientes con tu cuestionamiento –cruza los brazos y bufa el rubio, Deuteros los guía hasta la sala de descanso donde entran Dégel, Elcid y Asmita con él–. ¿Y bien?

–¿Se acuerdan que cuando entramos con Aspros a trabajar aquí les comenté a todos que eviten hablar de bodas y ese tipo de cosas? –preguntó, los tres afirmaron–. Bueno, resulta que hace diez años, mi hermano se enamoró de un muchacho que conoció por carta –Dégel palidece.

–¿Por carta? –cuestionó Elcid bastante extrañado–. ¿Con el internet y todo lo conoció por carta?

–¡Eso no importa ahora! –Mira a Dégel–. Después de muchos años de tortura, pensó que probablemente se había separado ese tormentoso amor, pero el amor vuelve a él.

–¿Vuelve a él? –Asmita observó cómo su pareja miraba insistentemente a Dégel.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –cuestionó Elcid.

–Yo….–Dégel giró su rostro, intentaba no llamar la atención pero la mirada azulina del gemelo le estaba partiendo a la mitad.

–Ayer me ha dicho que no importa cuánto haga, ni cuando espere, el amor no llegará a él y no vale la pena continuar así, la única forma que él lo ame es perteneciendo a la persona que él ama.

–¿A qué te refieres Deuteros? –Elcid habló.

–Me refiero a que….mi hermano planeaba entregarle su corazón a Kardia –dijo esto mirando a Elcid y luego voltea nuevamente hacia a Dégel–. Todo por ti, ¿estás contento?

–¡Yo no quiero eso! –gritó el más joven, Deuteros le observó con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Por tu culpa, mi hermano ha estado deprimido todos estos años, y cuando al fin te encuentra, te enamoras de un enfermo terminal como lo es Kardia, le haces sacar lo peor de él, su lado malo, su lado oscuro! –golpea la mesa que tenía al lado, Elcid intenta detenerle–. Tú hiciste sufrir a mi hermano y exijo saber por qué, ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con él y por qué lo abandonaste? He tenido ganas de preguntartelo desde hace tanto tiempo, pero Aspros me lo ha impedido ¡Dime! Sucia rata ¡DIMELO!

–¡TE LO DIRÉ, TE LO DIRE! –Gritó y tomó su vientre por miedo a que tanto enojo le hiciera mal–. Yo no…no –unas lágrimas cayeron–. Yo no quería defraudarlo….

–¿Defraudarlo? –preguntó, era sostenido por Elcid y Asmita luego que comenzara a golpear la mesa.

–Yo no podía estar con él porque es demasiado bueno para mí –se cubre el rostro–. No podía tener algo bueno en mi vida, yo no podía ser feliz, yo debía optar por el sufrimiento…..

–¿De qué mierda hablas? –la voz de Deuteros sonaba preocupada.

–Quería olvidar todo eso, cuando lo vi lo reconocí inmediatamente pero fingí no hacerlo, no quería volver a lastimarlo y volver a dejarlo. Cuando llegó Kardia, me di cuenta que eso era lo que yo quería, quería sufrir al lado de ese hombre, le quería a él –señala la puerta, indicando que quería sufrir con y por Kardia–. Simplemente recordé ese día que me abrazó, y llegó a mi todos esos sentimientos de reproche, todo lo que padecí por él lo quería para remediar mis errores del pasado, quería llorar hasta la última lagrima que no lloré.

–No te entiendo….–murmuró, pero Dégel continuó:

–Yo no pude nunca aceptar a Aspros porque no podría expirar mis culpas con él, además, porque mi corazón amó a Kardia desde el primer momento en que lo vi y no podía amar a nadie más, Aspros me gustaba, era un muchacho muy encantador, pero definitivamente no era para mí, yo jamás podría hacerlo feliz….–sollozó.

–Pues era mejor una vida contigo e infelicidad que sin ti, o al menos eso cree Aspros –Dégel le mira desde abajo y suspira–. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo, por favor….–mira su reloj–. No sé lo que puede llegar a hacer.

–¡Vamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Si me tiro desde aquí arriba, el corazón resistirá? –preguntó Aspros a si mismo mientras se colocaba en el borde del edificio, del hospital, miró hacia abajo la cantidad de coches y la ambulancia–. ¿Debería moverme y caer hacia abajo, con la cabeza, de esa forma es una muerte segura?

Pensar que pronto no estaría más en el mundo le resultaba frustrante, las lágrimas cayeron una y otra vez, manchando su hermoso traje y guardapolvo. ¿Qué dejaría? Todo, todo, ¿vale la pena? Mucho. Su alma estaba destrozada y su corazón más vivo que nunca, no estaba pensando con la cabeza y seguramente no lo haría por un buen tiempo. Estiró su pie hacia la nada, una, dos o tres veces hizo círculos con él, sabiendo que no tendría donde apoyarlo, se balancea constantemente y sonríe mientras llora. Nuevamente apoya el pie en su lugar, en la dureza. Cierra los ojos y tambalea, quiere tirarse.

–¡ASPROS! –gritan desde abajo una voz familiar. Abre los ojos y lo ve al final de la caída, pálido como fantasma–. ¡¿QUE HACES ALLÁ ARRIBA?! –gritó Deuteros.

–¡MORIR! –responde y abre los brazos como si fueran alas.

–¡NO POR FAVOR, ESPERAME! –esta vez la voz no era la de su hermano, miró hacia abajo nuevamente y ve al joven, dueño de sus sueños.

–¡No….NO VENGAS AQUÍ! –gritó, pero ambos habían desaparecido.

Comenzó a temblar y ponerse nervioso, los minutos en los cuales aguardaba allí fueron los más largos y cortos de su vida, pudo verlos entonces salir de la puerta de acero que separaba el último piso de la azotea. Hizo una señal de alto y pidió que ambos: Deuteros y Dégel, no se moviesen.

–Por favor, déjenme tranquilo….–murmuró, aún estaba llorando pero él no se daba cuenta.

–¿Qué locuras intentas hacer, Aspros?

–De esta forma, al menos una parte de mi será amada por Dégel.

–¡Estúpido! –por primera vez pudo dar cuenta de él, Dégel Dómine, el muchacho que aún era un adolescente, pues allí estaba temblando de rabia, con los ojos rojos y llorosos, la mirada húmeda, de tibieza absoluta. Pudo darse cuenta de su sufrimiento–. No quiero, no deseo cargar con otra muerte por mi ¡NUNCA DESEARÉ CARGAR CON UNA MUERTE POR MI!

–…..Dégel….–musitó Deuteros.

–¿Cómo puede ser así? ¿Por qué debes enamorarte de mí? ¡Soy un asco! No puedo hacer nada bien, no puedo siquiera ayudar a un joven que se está muriendo y lo único que hago es complicar la existencia a todos. Pude haberme casado contigo hace diez años, ser feliz, tener hijos, pero decidí que mi corazón me guíe, que no me mienta como le ha mentido a tantas otras personas, yo no quería mentirte, no quería que fuéramos infelices….

–¿De qué hablas?

–Cuando…..no fui…..–sollozó–. Cuando no fui al casamiento, no fue por rechazarte, sino porque mi corazón decidió dejar de mentirme, me recordó cada instante a Kardia, me recordó que estaba enamorado de él.

–¿Kardia…? –Preguntó Aspros–. ¿Qué tiene que ver Kardia en todo esto?

–Yo…..él y yo nos conocimos durante el invierno de mis infancia, él me abrazó, me brindó su apoyo, ¡Por él quise estudiar medicina! Algo dentro de mí se encendió ese día.

–Tú le amas… ¿verdad? –susurró con un hilo de voz, Dégel afirma.

–Más que mi propia vida…..por eso –hace una pausa y se acerca–. No valgo la pena para ti, Aspros, hay muchas chicas y chicos allí afuera esperando por ti….no renuncies a tu vida por un idiota como yo, no me hagas revivir mi pasado, por favor, no lo hagas….

–¡Tú vales la pena, vales toda la pena del mundo! –Exclamó Aspros, Dégel se acercó lo suficiente para tenderle una mano–. ¿Qué…qué haces?

–Por favor Aspros, déjame ayudarte –detrás se encontraba Deuteros llorando, el mayor de los gemelos suspiró y tomó la mano de Dégel para bajar de donde estaba parado para tirarse, caminó hasta la salida, pero se apartó rápidamente–. Aspros.

–Puedo al menos preguntarte una cosa….–el muchacho de cabellera verde asistió–. Tú….alguna vez ¿me amaste?

–…creo que si….–sonrió de costado, Aspros le tomó la mano y la besó suavemente, el silencio se adueñó de la escena–. Por favor, vive…..todos te necesitamos…..Deuteros te necesita, yo te necesito…..

–Jean te necesita también –murmuró Deuteros–. Ahora es un pequeño, pero le agradas, y sé que serás su guía cuando sea mayor….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Cuándo dejarán de llorar? –preguntó Camus mientras mecía suavemente el carrito, donde estaba uno de sus bebés, con el pie mientras sostenía al otro con el brazo. Se encontraba sentado en la silla estudiando para un examen–. Podrías ayudarme, ¿No, Milo?

–Intento escribir –susurró con un par de lentes puestos y la computadora delante de sus ojos–. Sólo dales de comer algo.

–Son dos Milo, dos, y lamentablemente tengo solo paciencia para uno.

–Lo siento Camus, pero me vino la inspiración y no puedo cortarla –Camus comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo desde que nacieron sus preciosos angelitos, y con Milo en esa situación de 'soy el padre más irresponsable del mundo' no ayudaba para que dicho tic desapareciera.

–Si no me ayudas, al que se la cortaré será a ti…..–suspira–. Solo te pido un minuto que sostengas a uno de tus hijos, si no tienes inspiración para hacer un libro sobre la vida de tu hermano y su amante, es porque eres un idiota.

–¿Eh? Agh, tranquilo Camus –se saca los lentes y se levanta para buscar a uno de sus hijos.

–Gracias –le pasa al mayor, Alex, para que pueda tranquilizarlo.

–¿Qué quiere el bebé de papi? ¿Qué quiere? –preguntó dulcemente al angelito, el niño se le queda mirando y vuelve a llorar–. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

–Hazlo callar de algún modo, necesito estudiar y cuando Alex llora, Jean llora también, y cuando los gemelos lloran, yo voy a lloro también –deja el carrito de lado y se agarra la cabeza–. Tengo examen mañana y no puedo concentrarme.

–Seguro tendrán indulgencia por ti, Camus –comienza a moverse para que el niño se tranquilice.

–No la tendrán, Hades es el profesor –suspira–. Al menos puedes dedicarte a tus hijos cinco minutos.

–¿En cinco tendrás la lección?

–No, pero al menos terminaré de leer este tema y podré estar tranquilo cuando me copie –continuó leyendo, Milo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Dejó a los dos niños en el carrito que habían comprado, era doble, y volvió a su silla con el carrito junto a él, así podría mecerlo mientras intentaba escribir. Unos minutos después los chicos estaban tranquilos, dormían plácidamente, mientras que Milo terminaba de escribir la última parte del capítulo diez de su libro. Se levantó, estiró y estaba dispuesto a hacer café, por lo que fue a la cocina, prendió la hornalla y puso el agua, en ese momento los brazos de Camus le enredaron.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el mayor, el joven negó, pegado en su espalda.

–No. Me siento gordo, viejo y poco atractivo…..como tú –a Milo le empezó a dar el mismo tic que a Camus, pero lo ignoró.

–Hmm…..ya veo –sonríe y se da la vuelta lentamente, separándolo un poco de si–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Desde que he tenido a los gemelos no me haz mirado siquiera una vez –murmuró con la cabeza gacha, el mayor le tomaba fuertemente de los hombros y se agachó un poco para poder verle el rostro.

–No digas eso, cariño. Estamos aquí, juntos los cuatro –sonrió nuevamente y con una de sus manos le levanta por el mentón para ver sus ojos rubí–. Eres más hermoso que nunca, te amo….

–Yo también te amo –le abraza.

–Te amo tanto que si no fuera por los niños, te haría el amor ahora mismo…..–Camus suspiró, Milo le acarició el cabello–. Es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿o algo más?

–Tengo miedo….–se aferró más a él–. Tengo miedo que me dejes.

–Tonto, sería más común que tú me dejes a mí. Un viejo de treinta y tres años, tener un amante mucho más joven, vital y hermoso como tú es un sueño a mi edad –le besa la cabeza–. Créeme, no planeo dejarte ir nunca.

–Gracias…..gracias por amarme y salvarme….

–No, gracias a ti por salvarme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡ASPROS, ASPROS! –gritó Sysifo encontrándolos en mirad de la escalera a los gemelos junto a Dégel–. ¡LLEGÓ, AL FIN LLEGÓ!

–¿Qué llegó? –preguntó el mayor, el joven castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–¡El corazón para Kardia! Tenemos uno completamente compatible –los ojos de Dégel se nublaron.

No tardaron mucho en preparar todo el salón para la operación, la maquinaria, Deuteros como instrumentador, Elcid quien ayudaba por las trasfusiones de sangre y algunos médicos y enfermeros que fueron a ayudar. Muchas veces el menor de los gemelos le preguntó al mayor si podía realizar la operación, con todo el nerviosismo que había pasado era común que no se encontrara al cien por ciento, pero Aspros afirmó y llevaron a Kardia al quirófano. Regulus le administró la anestesia, y poco a poco se sentía adormecer.

–¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que se duerma? –preguntó Dégel mientras le tomaba la mano a Kardia, éste sonrió. Aspros frunció el ceño pero asistió.

–Bien Kardia, en un minuto te quedarás dormido, nos veremos después de finalizada la operación, puede que estés mucho tiempo inconsciente porque debemos mantenerte sedado al menos cuarenta y ocho horas para ver si el corazón reacciona como queremos –explicó el muchacho.

–Si,….Dégel –Kardia mira a su novio–. Después de dos años, llegó el momento.

–Sí, ha llegado….

–Dégel, te amo…–murmuró, el muchacho sonrió.

–Yo también te amo –Aspros nuevamente frunció el ceño pero continuó con su labor.

En ese entonces, ya cuando se encontraba con la vista nublada, Dégel se tocó el vientre con su mano libre y frunció el rostro por el dolor. Kardia abrió los ojos asustado cuando su novio deslizó su mano hasta desprenderse y se arrodilla, comenzando a gritar. Kardia puede ver como un líquido rojizo se resbala por los pantalones de Dégel, lo que le asusta.

–¡SYSIFO, SYSIFO! –gritó Aspros acercándose a su compañero, el castaño, que se encontraba fuera, entra alterado–. ¿Qué sucede? Está teniendo una perdida.

–Por dios…..sangre –la vista de Kardia se nublaba.

–E-esperen, ¿qué pa-pasa? –el peliazul no podía hablar con fluidez, y comenzaba a sentirse mareado, sin poder lograr mantenerse despierto.

–¡A la sala de partos, pronto! –gritó alguien, el muchacho no pudo distinguir quien hablaban.

–Iré con él –susurró Aspros a su hermano.

–No, tú debes quedarte aquí, yo iré con él –detuvo Deuteros.

–Déjense de bromas, ambos deben estar acá, Sysifo, ayúdame con Dégel –comentó Elcid mientras intentaban cargar a un joven inconsciente, Kardia comenzaba a alterarse.

–¡N-No….de…déjenme ir!

–¡No puedes hacerlo, vas a ser operado! –gritó alguien que inmediatamente sostuvo a Kardia a la cama.

–¡DÉGEL PERDERÁ AL BEBÉ! ¡DÉGEEEL! –gritó una persona, los ojos de Kardia se apagaron completamente.

**Continuará**

Jajajajajajaja me río de la impaciencia jajajaja. Bueno, acá está, siempre a Dégel lo dejo así, en suspenso, veremos que ocurre en el próximo capítulo ES el final, así que los veo en el final chicos.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los veo pronto.


	12. El corazón mentiroso

**Capitulo 12: **El corazón mentiroso

Dulce, era un dulce aroma parecido al de las vainillas. Tan dulce que embriagaba, tan dulce que dejaba la esencia donde quiera que pasaba.

Los ojos de Kardia se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver la luz del nuevo día. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía muy adolorido. Su boca, completamente seca, y sus ojos secos y pegajosos, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que estuvieron abiertos. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrarse con una figura familiar completamente inmóvil, se intentaba sostener con sus brazos pegados en los apoyamanos del asiento, mientras su cabeza se encontraba contra la pared para no caer de costado completamente.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos semanas? Pestañó nuevamente y desprendió un labio del otro para hablar, pero no salía nada, por lo que sólo pudo hacer un sonido de cansancio, como cuando no puedes hablar por tener una cinta en la boca. Dicho sonido logró despertar al otro habitante de la habitación: Dégel Dómine.

–¿Kardia? –susurró, se levantó de la silla y lentamente caminó hacia donde estaba su 'novio'–. Bienvenido. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente? –Preguntó, el muchacho negó con la cabeza–. Dos semanas.

–Aaaah….–un suspiro solamente salió por su boca y volvió a pestañar.

Dégel se veía terriblemente bien, más delgado debido a que tuvo el bebé el mismo día que Kardia había caído víctima de la anestesia. Quería preguntarle si el bebé sobrevivió, quería preguntarle siquiera como estaba, pero no podía, sus cuerdas vocales apenas carraspeaban y Dégel no sacaba el tema por más que se había quedado al menos diez minutos mirándole.

–Me alegro que estés nuevamente con nosotros –sonrió–. Parece que el corazón funciona al cien por ciento, eso te alegrará, podrás hacer cosas que no podías estando enfermo, como…..salir a correr o….

–Dé….Dégel….–intentó hablar, el muchacho paró su discurso y le miró–. La….la bebé….

–¿La bebé? –cuestionó sin entender.

–La….bebé…la….niña….–Kardia habló como si estuviera afónico, Dégel continuaba sin entender demasiado, por lo que Kardia se arriesgó a levantarse poco a poco, debido a que su cuerpo ya se encontraba estabilizado, no le fue difícil hacerlo.

–Ten cuidado, Kardia, aun tienes varios tubos y cables adheridos a ti.

–La nena…–esta vez su voz podía ser entendible–. ¿Dónde está? ¿N-Nuestra hija?

–¿Nuestra….? ¡Aaaah cierto! Tú estabas dormido en ese momento, déjame ir –sonrió de costado y caminó fuera de la sala, Kardia sonrió al saber que la niña se había salvado y esperó gustoso a su hija.

Al instante Dégel regresó, en sus brazos se podía ver un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas, debido a que había nacido antes de tiempo, seguramente se quedó una semana en incubadora para poder crecer lo que le faltaba y ahora era todo una preciosa pequeña. Kardia la recibió en sus brazos y suavemente (aun con su mano llena de cinta y cables), le acarició la cabeza, esos mechones verdosos que le salían de allí y cubrían sus ojitos, a pesar de ser un bebé prematuro y recién nacido, traía una mata de cabello importante en su cabeza.

–Es hermosa, ¿cómo se llama?

–Heart….–Dégel aún continuaba riéndose suavemente–. Significa corazón.

–Oh, eres la niña guapa de papá….–aun sin poder hablar mucho, Kardia podía balbucear algunas palabras.

–Ehm, Kardia, hay algo que debo decirte –suspiró–. Heart no es niña, ¡es niño!

–¿Niño? –preguntó y le miró–. ¿E-Estás seguro?

–Claro, le cambio los pañales todo el tiempo, así que te puedo asegurar que es niño –le acarició la cabeza a su hijo–. Me reía porque no sé de donde sacaste que sería niña, siempre te dije que era varón, deberías confiar en la intuición de una madre.

–Es hermoso –murmuró–. Mi muchacho.

–Podrá jugar con sus primos Alex y Jean cada vez que quiera –se acercó un poco más a Kardia–. ¿Estás feliz?

–Cla-Claro que estoy feliz….–le besó suavemente la frente a su hijo–. Tengo un hijo, un corazón, un amante ¿qué más puedo pedir?

–¿Dinero? –una pausa se hizo y ambos comenzaron a reír.

–Dinero…si….–murmuró–. ¿Milo ya lo vio?

–Sí, ya lo vio….

–Gracias…..por hacerme feliz.

–De nada, Kardia, te amo….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

_ Es difícil escribir una carta hablando sobre mis días, pero intenté hacerlo luego que la terapia no funcionó, probablemente por mi mala actitud. ¿Qué puedo decir con respecto a ésto? Han pasado ocho años y mi vida no puede ser mejor, mi corazón funciona perfectamente, por lo que puedo disfrutar bastante al aire libre, aun así es algo frustrante tener que ir cada cuantos meses al hospital para la realización de estudios. Aspros me dice que debo ser cauteloso, yo debería decirle que él sea cauteloso, he visto que mira a MI marido, aun así es bastante respetuoso o al menos eso me ha dicho Dégel.  
Debo admitir que tuve miedo cuando Heart comenzó con dolores en su pecho, pero inmediatamente se descartó la herencia familiar en él, ese corazón es un mentiroso, nos ha hecho asustar. Dégel ha trabajado muy duramente en el hospital y me ha entrenado bastante, estudié enfermería y me gradué en cuatro años, ahora trabajo a su lado y veo muy de cerca a ese cirujanete que le puso el ojo a él.  
Con respecto a mi vida familiar, me he casado obviamente con Dégel y somos muy felices con Heart (por ahora sólo él), nuestra vida sexual ha crecido muchísimo ahora que estoy sano y domino completamente la cama, creo que nunca tuve una performance tan buena como la primera que logré hacer una vez que mi corazón fue checado como 'perfecto', aun agradezco a esa persona que ha dejado su vida, pero que vive en mí y en el cuerpo de muchos otros que necesitaron su ayuda, no sé muy bien cómo se llama, pero desde aquí le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma._

_Milo, pues Milo ha vendido muy bien sus libros, es un escritor profesional y aclamado por todos, actualmente ha vencido a todos sus 'rivales' en el mundo de la literatura y se ha proclamado el mejor de su época. Tiene actualmente tres hijos: Alexander, quien se ha trasformado en un apuesto muchachito de ocho años, tiene a todas las niñas detrás de él, su cabello corto y rojizo, más sus ojos celestes atraen a quien sea. Jean es mucho más suave, más femenino, pero aun así muy agresivo, igual a su 'madre', lleva el cabello largo y por eso la mayoría piensa que es una chica, pero golpea aún más fuerte que su hermano y muchos han sufrido su ira. Y por último, el más pequeño, Gilles, quien es rubio, de cabellera lacia y ojos celestes igual a los de Milo. Camus ahora tiene veinticuatro años y está comenzando a dar clases a los pequeños niños de primaria, es realmente bueno, inculca a los pequeños el arte de la lectura._

_Mi hijo Heart es el alumno más bonito y brillante de todos, su cabello verde lo lleva tan largo hasta las caderas, y ojo si insinúas cortarlo, no le agrada para nada esa idea. Los ojos azules lo heredó de mí, a pesar de tener la misma edad que sus primos, es unos diez centímetros más bajo que los gemelos._

_Mi hermano menor Aiacos tuvo una niña, y ahora va a tener otra niña para el próximo mes, está viviendo en Nepal con Minos, pero normalmente viene a visitarnos para enterarse de nuestras vidas y así su hija puede jugar con sus primos y no está tan sola en aquellas tierras.  
Milo dice que sus alumnos han crecido mucho y que cada uno ha tomado un rumbo diferente en su enseñanza, pero muchos recuerdan a 'ese escritor bohemio' como el profesor alegre que les dejó una enseñanza con respecto al coraje, al amor y a la verdad, la verdad del corazón._

_Espero que ésto me ayude a poder dejarles a todos ustedes una sensación de bienestar, pues ésta es mi historia, la historia que llena mi verdad y que dice que no nos dejemos guiar por las mentiras del corazón, seamos auténticos, seamos sanos, seamos nosotros._

_Kardia._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –el joven Heart gritó cuando Alex le tiró de su cabello verde.

–No puede ser real este cabello, ¿dónde viste un cabello así de verde? –preguntó el chico.

–¡Quítate de encima, me duele!

–No lo haré, no lo haré.

Alex, a pesar de sus ocho años, era un auténtico patán, él sabía lo atractivo y varonil que resultaba y muchas veces se aprovechaba de su fuerza física para mantener a los demás a la raya. Se encontraba encima de Heart, quien era más pequeño y joven que él (por unos meses), sentado en la cintura (Heart boca abajo) mientras tironeaba del cabello largo de su primo, éste gritaba y le decía que le dolía pero no le hacía caso, Heart era algo débil debido a problemas en su salud, no tenía dificultades en el corazón pero por haber sido prematuro, sufría de asma y debía medicarse al enfermarse, lo que provocaba que fuera débil y estuviera frecuentemente en la cama.  
Jean se encontraba allí, a pocos metros, sentado en una silla, con auriculares puestos y tecleando en la computadora, sin inmutarse que su primo estaba siendo atacado de esa forma y probablemente no importándole en lo absoluto. Gilles, al ser el menor, no se encontraba allí y estaba durmiendo en su cuna en la habitación de al lado.

–¡Suéltame, suéltame, pesas mucho! –Heart realmente no sabía cómo defenderse y Alexander lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que continuó tirándole del cabello–. ¡Aaaay, Jean!

–Ya dejen eso –el menor de los gemelos se quita los auriculares y voltea un poco–. Dejen de montarse esta escena completamente homosexual y jueguen como dos niños normales ¿quieren?

–¿Homosexual?

–¿Normales? –cada uno de los primos resaltó algo diferente en la oración, mientras Alex estaba aterrado por lo primero (a pesar de tener padres homosexuales), a Heart le parecía curioso que alguien que viva pegado a la computadora les dijera 'anormales' de cierta forma.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –la puerta se abre dejando ver a un furioso Camus, los chicos se tensan–. ¡Alex! ¿Qué haces encima de tu primo?

–No estoy haciendo nada gay con él –Camus arqueo una ceja y suspira.

–Entonces quítate de encima. Heart, ya vinieron tus padres.

–Oh, gracias a dios –Alex se levanta de encima y Heart aprovecha para empujarle y salir de la habitación sin antes gritarle–. ¡BESTIA!

–Ay perdón, princesa de Disney, la próxima vez te trataré como la nenaza que eres –bufó molesto, Jean le mira de reojo.

–Tú cállate y haz tu tarea, Alex –frunció el ceño Camus y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Te comportas como un verdadero idiota, Alex –dijo Jean mientras seguía tecleando–. Deja de meterte con Heart, él es débil, nosotros somos fuertes, no deberías usar la fuerza física con alguien que mide casi diez centímetros menos que tú y pesa diez kilos menos.

–Mira quien habla….además….me gusta tener el control y sé que contigo no puedo pelear –se desacomoda la cabellera–. Eres demasiado fuerte a pesar de esa cara de nena que tienes.

–¿A quién llamas nena? –un aura oscura apareció y los ojos de Jean cambiaron drásticamente, el mayor negó con la cabeza levantando las manos.

–Nada, nada.

–Más te vale –resopló.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Dégel mira a Heart recibirse del colegio, él quiere iniciar medicina al igual que su madre y su padre, está tan orgulloso. Sonríe de costado cuando lo ve pasar junto a sus primos. Milo abraza a sus hijos y se alegra que al menos Alexander tenga su foto de graduado antes que la de criminal, Camus les dice que preparará una deliciosa comida para ellos. Riley es la hija más joven de Dégel y Kardia, ella apenas entrará a primer grado el año que viene, aún es muy pequeña, mientras que Gilles ya tiene doce años y comenzará la secundaria con gran interés. La vida les estaba dando un cuento para trazar.

–¡Felicidades! –saludó Dégel a sus sobrinos.

–Gracias tío –Alex se había trasformado en un completo rufián, su cabello corto, su oreja derecha con un pequeño expansor y la izquierda con un fierro cruzado y un arete de argolla dorada.

–Qué bueno que no terminaste robando bancos, a menos que eso es lo que planees hacer en la noche de la fiesta de graduación de mañana –Heart era precioso, era el chico más lindo de su salón al igual que Jean, su cabello le llegaba a las caderas y sus ojos celestes decoraban hermosamente esa piel pálida muy parecida a la de Dégel.

–¡Ja! –Rio con arrogancia–. Claro, saldré a robar con '_tu novio'_, ah cierto ¡No tienes! Qué pena.

–No tengo porque ningún orangután de nuestra clase tiene el nivel intelectual para hacerlo, no porque no tenga a personas comiendo de mi mano –el muchacho le mira de reojo, Alexander bufa.

–Bueno, dejen eso para el hotel –masculla Jean y comienza a caminar con la familia.

–¿Puedes dejar de insinuar eso? La mitad del salón piensa que este homoerectus y yo, nos acostamos –Heart parece molesto ante la idea.

–¿Y no es así? Escuché unos gemidos provenientes de…..–recibe un empujón por parte de Heart.

–¡No eran mis gemidos! –gritó su primo.

–¿Gemidos? –Riley interrogó, pero Heart esquivó el tema.

–Dada la posibilidad que ocurriese y me tirara a mi primo, no estaría mal, pero tú, estas saliendo con ese anciano ¿cómo se llama? –Alex sonrió mientras Jean se enrojecía de ira–. ¡Ah, si ya sé! Se llama Aspros Deliwan, debes sentirte raro que te la meta dentro el sujeto que te sacó de mamá.

–¡Yo no salgo con Aspros! Él es mi amigo y me ayuda con mi tarea….

–Y con otras cuantas cosas más….

–Tiene cincuenta y seis años ¡Por dios, no! –gritó Jean y miró hacia otro lado ignorando el tema.

–¿Tienes idea de lo que están hablando, Milo? –Camus cuestionó a su pareja, éste simplemente niega.

–Hijo –habla Kardia–. ¿Estás bien? Te vez colorado.

–S-si papá –Heart mira de reojo a sus primos.

–¡Mira Jean, ahí está tu novio, ve a darle un besito! –Alex señala a Aspros y Deuteros que se encuentran en la salida del colegio, el hijo mayor de Deuteros y Asmita se recibía de primaria y se encontraban en la fiesta de graduación en el colegio de al lado.

–¡No es mi novio! –gritó Jean, Camus arqueo la ceja.

–¿Tienes novio, Jean?

–Sí, es Aspros –habló su gemelo, dejando pálido a sus padres y a Jean embargado por una fuerte ira.

–¡Claro que no es Aspros! Agh, no se puede contigo, Alex –se acerca al nombrado y le abraza con ternura, Jean volvía a tener ocho años cuando se encontraba con su fiel amigo–. Hola señor Aspros.

–Ah, Jean –le pone una mano en la cabeza, a pesar que Jean era alto, Aspros era más alto que él–. Qué bueno verte aquí y viniste con tu familia, supe que te graduaste y con buenos resultados, ¿ya sabes qué quieres estudiar?

–¡Quiero ser como usted! Es mi mentor –a Jean se lo notaba siempre muy alegre y social cuando se encontraba con su buen amigo Aspros, con quien había establecido un vínculo muy poderoso a partir de un día que, dada a sus malas calificaciones en ciencias, el mayor se postuló a ayudarle.

–Jajajaja ahora se llama "mentor" quien te la mete por el cu…. ¡aaay! –Jean le había dado un certero codazo a su hermano mayor.

–Jeaaan….–regañó Aspros como si fuera su padre, el menor de los gemelos bufa molesto y vuelve a abrazarle.

–Aspros, que bueno verte –saludó Dégel–. Me alegra que estés bien y….por lo que sé, haz encontrado a alguien en tu vida que te llena de felicidad, aunque….nadie sabe quién es, espero conocerlo o conocerla pronto.

–Yo también me alegro por ti –susurró Kardia mirándolo con recelo.

–Bueno, digamos que no es alguien que quiera hacerse conocido –Aspros sonríe nervioso y trata de cambiar el tema–. Bueno, justamente ahora estamos yendo a casa con Deuteros, Asmita y Nikolas para hacer una fiesta por la graduación ¿quieren venir?

–Sí, claro…–dijo Jean entusiasmado.

–Sí, claro –imitó Alex con la voz de su hermano, lo que le hizo merecedor de otro golpe–. ¡Ya para con eso!

–Realmente eres muy infantil, Alex –bufó molesto Heart, a pesar que a él no le habían dicho absolutamente nada, Gilles y Riley comienzan a reír.

–¡Claro, nadie pidió tu opinión, cerebrito! –gruñó, Aspros rio bajo y le acarició suavemente el cabello a Jean, como quien se lo acomoda a un hijo, el chico continuó mirando a su hermano.

–Eres tan patético, Alex, por eso no tienes novia –siguió criticando el menor de los primos, Alex comenzó a renegar sobre ello, diciendo que las chicas no lo comprendían.

–Hm, Jean…–susurró luego de unos minutos Aspros y el chico le miró–. Creo que deberías soltarme, ya es demasiado extraño que me tengas amarrado.

–Oye, viejo, ¿realmente te importa lo que piensa mi hermano?

–Me importa lo que piense la policía si nos ve así, anda, se buen niño –Jean bufó molesto, odiaba que Aspros le pusiera trabas a todo lo que quisiera hacer o dejar de hacer en su vida, sea como tomarle la mano o tirársele encima, ¿por qué cuando tenía ocho podía jugar con él y ahora con dieciocho no?

–¿No tienes huevos suficientemente grandes, viejo? ¡Que pesado! –murmuró, el mayor siempre había intentado que el chiquillo ese lo dejara tranquilo, pero Jean era realmente imposible y no estaba seguro de cuál sería el siguiente paso, realmente cuando lo vio nacer tenía razón de temer, era un dolor de cabeza.

–Bueno hermano –sonrió Deuteros dándole dos palmadas en la espalda–. El que se acuesta con niños amanece mojado.

–No me acosté con ningún niño –susurró entre dientes, estaba comenzando a violentarse.

–¡ME AMAS, SÉ QUE ME AMAS! –se escuchó de fondo como Alex le gritaba a Heart.

–Claro que no ¡NI SIQUIERA SOPORTO TOMAR EL MISMO AUTOBUS QUE TÚ! –elevó la voz, tanto Dégel como Camus se habían dado por vencido en callar a sus hijos.

–¡LO DICE TU CORAZÓN!

–¡PUES EL CORAZÓN ES UN MENTIROSO!

**Fin**

AL FINAL LLEGÓ EL FIN, agradezco todos los mensajes que he recibido, realmente estoy muy feliz por ello. Admito que me gustan las relaciones de edades dispares (porque yo tuve una y fue muy entretenida). Debo admitir que tengo mi propia visión de las relaciones y hasta hice un cap especial de ellas, pero me pareció muy chocante subirlo, por lo que ustedes díganme si lo quieren ver o no jajaja o si prefieren quedarse con un final propio.

¡Dejen comentarios y gracias por tanto cariño! Los estoy viendo en PAINFUL LOVE, pero les advierto que ese fic es realmente fuerte, por lo que deben tener cuidado al leerlos. ¡No para menores de edad!


End file.
